Red Strings of Fate
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." HitsuKarin. Ichiruki. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** yeah, I know I've been starting new stories and not really updating them. But my ideas usually run short time after time lol. I'll try to update them as soon as I get a spark in the story. This is a Karin centric. A lot of characters will have a special moment or bond with Karin throughout the chapters. No incest. _ALSO_, in this story Toushirou and Karin haven't met yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach, because if I did. Ichigo and Rukia would have been together and I would have killed Inoue off. Seriously, her character annoys me, her powers are pretty BA though.

"..." talking  
_'...' thinking_

Red Strings of Fate

_"An invisible red thread..."_

The summer's breeze blew through the town, causing the leaves to dance with the wind. Walking home from school were three siblings. The orange hair teenager had his hands in his pockets, earphones in each ear blasting music. He was in the traditional Karakura high school student uniform, which consisted of a white button up shirt, the sleeves reaching only an inch above his elbows. Blue shirt underneath, gray pants, and black shoes. His peach skin absorbed the sun as he walked, his brown eyes half shut, as if he didn't really care about anything or anyone in the world. His abnormal spiky orange hair bounced as he walked. Everyone in town knew who he was, he was Kurosaki Ichigo. The son of the crazy Clinic owner.

On Ichigo's right was a strawberry blonde hair girl who scrunched her eyebrows together as she read her book, her brown eyes followed the words on the page. Her eyes somewhat squinting from the sun that hit her eyes, her peach skin absorbed the sun gratefully. She was in the traditional Mashiba Middle School uniform. It was a white shirt with a dark blue collar and sleeve cups, with a red bow ribbon tied around the collar. The skirt was also dark blue that reached an inch about her knee, her white socks reached up to her ankles, on her feet were brown school shoes. Her hair was styled in two pig tails with pink balls at the tie. This was no other than Kurosaki Yuzu. The sweetest twin.

On Ichigo's left was a dark ebony hair girl who carried a soccer ball to her hip. Like her older brother, she had an earphone glued to her ear. Her sun-kissed skin absorbed the sun's bright glow. Her eyes half open, her face was emotionless, but her dark gray eyes spoke differently. Her ebony hair was tied into a high pony tail as two strands of hair fell to her face, parting in the middle. Unlike her twin, she wore her uniform a little differently. She wore the traditional white shirt with dark blue collar and cups, but instead her collar was a little more lose, the cups have been folded until it reached her elbows. The 'traditional' red bow ribbon was hanging loosely around her neck. She did maintain to wear a the dark blue skirt and shoes. It was not hard to determine that this was Kurosaki Karin. The Tomboy twin.

The three walked through the ghost town streets, making their way towards the Kurosaki Clinic. Yuzu stepping in front of her siblings, opened the door. They all slipped off their shoes and went own directions. Yuzu went straight to the kitchen while Ichigo and Karin made their ways upstairs to their respected rooms.

As they went upstairs, they past a picture that hung right beside the staircase. A family picture framed on a wall revealed a family that was happy. The orange hair boy was nine, smiling happily. Clutching onto the strawberry blonde women. The dark ebony hair girl was four, smilingly happily as she pointed towards her sandcastle. The strawberry blonde girl was hugging her sister happily at their creation while the dark ebony hair father smiled, looking at his wife. The happiness in that family was long gone by now.

The family was content. They were living contently, but they never managed to find that happiness that had been lost for so long. The closest thing that the orange hair teen had got to that happiness, slipped through his fingers, leaving him in the slumps. Putting on a brave face for his two little sisters.

Ichigo and Karin went to their rooms, crashing on their bed, releasing a big sigh as they stared up at their ceilings. The small shuffling from downstairs indicated that Yuzu was already preparing supper.

Unlike Ichigo, Karin could feel the pluses and shinigamis that were running around the town. She closed her eyes, feeling a migraine coming along. Her head throbbed in pain; she sat up, keeping her eyes shut, she pulled out tube from under her bed. Earlier that week, she had gone to Urahara shoten to refill the medicine to help her through these migraines. She had gotten these pills to help her whenever a strong hollow was by a month after she discovered her brother's lost of powers. Popping a small pill into her mouth, she gulped down some water from her nightstand. Placing the tube and the water bottle in the right places, she fell back onto her bed. Her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to cease.

Karin didn't understand why her family was the way it was. Maybe it was her mother? She didn't know much about her mother, which got her to think that's where they got this ability. Another thing she didn't understand was why in the world did Yuzu wish to see ghost. In truth, it wasn't so great. Having them following them around, being called weird for talking to 'thin air', seeing hollows. That was not great at all. Actually, there was a lot of things Kurosaki Karin did not understand. In retrospect, it wasn't her fault. Her brother refused to tell her anything, let her know about _anything_. As the years went on, in Karin's head she wasn't sure if she even knew who her real brother was anymore.

Sighing from the thoughts that appear in her head, she rolled over onto her stomach. Burying her face into her pillow.

Meanwhile, Ichigo looked up at his ceiling. He knew shinigamis were roaming around Karakura, but he didn't know which ones. He didn't know who. Shutting his eyes in frustration, he already came to closure on his powers disappearing. He accepted it, but he didn't particular like it. He wondered a lot for the past few months. He wondered what Rukia was doing. He wondered if Inoue, Ishida, or Sado ever saw Rukia or any of the other shinigamis. His mind wondered to the last time he saw Rukia. It broken him each time she saw her face. He hasn't felt anywhere close to this feeling except for the time his mother had passed away.

The orange hair soon to be adult sighed frustratingly as he rolled onto his stomach. Burying his face into his pillow.

After an hour or so, Yuzu called everyone down for dinner. Dinner was the same as it has ever been. Isshin would attack Ichigo, which would cause a fight between the two men in the household. Yuzu would tearfully try to break up the fighting while holding a serving spoon in her hand. Karin would continue to eat as if the chaos behind her wasn't even happening.

Even when he lost his powers, that was the only thing that seemed to remain the same. Karin picked up some rice with her chopstick before shoving it into her mouth. Isshin ran and cried to the poster of their mother. "Masaki our son has become so mean!" he whimpered as he hugged the poster.

Ichigo cursed at him, which cause Yuzu to hit him with her serving spoon on the head. She apologized quickly as she sat down in front of Karin. Ichigo rubbed his head and sat beside Karin. The three of them starting to eat in silence. Slowly Isshin stood up and walked over. Taking a bite, he squealed with joy about how his 'precious daughter' has created another amazing dish. Yuzu would blush while Karin and Ichigo rolled their eyes as they shoved more food into their mouth.

This was a routine that the Kurosaki family had been adapted to for ages. None of them broke it, when a family member was missing from dinner. That routine was not played out, instead something different would be done.

The family ate the rest of their supper in silence, a few small conversations held place, as well as Ichigo and Isshin fighting. Which was quickly dispute by Karin who outsmarted the both of them causing them to sit down quietly and continue their meal.

Karin looked towards the door, hanging a chopstick in her mouth. She waited, feeling a pressure coming from outside the door. It was strong, but it wasn't a hollow. Her eyes began to throb, she had the urge to throw up. She held it down by shoving more food into her mouth then gulping it down with water. She waited for the feeling to pass but it didn't. As time went on, the pills slowly began to not work.

"Karin-chan are you alright?" Yuzu asked worried. She managed to pull a smile with a nod.

Ichigo looked towards the door, he knew that either a hollow or a shinigami was outside. Blinking, his brown eyes stared with hope. Looking back down at his half eaten meal, a sad smile appeared on his lips at the thought of Rukia looking up at him before their final goodbye.

Karin managed to know that smile on his face and fought through her headpains. "Oi, Ichi-nii if you're done eating I'll take it" she reached over to his bowl. Ichigo slapped her chopsticks with his own.

"Oi get your own. I'm not done" he began to eat more rapidly. Karin held in a grin. That's what she had to do for now. Her brother was done protecting. It was her turn to protect. Not just that, it was her turn to help her Onii-chan get his mind off the past.

After dinner, each Kurosaki went to their usual spot. Yuzu went to clean up, Isshin went back to the clinic, Karin stayed in the living room flipping through the channels, while Ichigo went straight to his room. On his way up, he looked over his shoulder. Watching his ebony hair sister flip through the channels with a bored expression on her face. He gave her a slight smile, knowing what she was doing before dinner ended. He was grateful. Looking at the stairs as he made his up, he couldn't help but remember the food he brought upstairs to feed the hungry shinigami.

* * *

It was Friday the middle school had been dismissed early. Kurosaki Karin walked through the busy streets of Karakura. They were always busy during the middle of a day, Friday nonetheless. She was in her uniform, just as before, disoriented but she didn't really care. A soccer ball was in a netted bag, which was tied to her right wrist. She kicked it through the bag, letting it bounce on her knee then foot. Her left hand carried a school briefcase. Earphones were plugged into her ear, blasting a tune to block out the people surrounding her.

Karin found herself on a familiar path, removing one earphone, she turned a corner. Walking closer and closer to the small shop. She found a familiar girl sweeping the front, looking up. "Urahara-san has been expecting you" she said with a shy tone. The girl sweeping was a girl Karin had known well for the past few years. She worked at Urahara's shoten and was a grade higher than her, they didn't attend the same school though. She stopped wearing her hair in pig tails. Her black hair midway down her back, her dark blue eyes held sincerity, the deep blush on her cheeks had fainted throughout the years.

Karin nodded. "Arigatuo Ururu" she made her way inside the shop.

Her eyes caught a pale man, sitting on the side with a cup of tea in his hands. His green and white stripped bucket hat, which covered his eyes. A small grin was on his face as he took a sip of his tea. "Welcome, Kurosaki-chan"

"Urahara-san" Karin knelt in front of the man, only because she was in a skirt. "The medications aren't working that well anymore"

"Kurosaki-san" the man pouted as he put his tea down. "I just made a new batch!" Karin rolled her eyes at the childish behavior which always reminded her of her father. "Maybe you're the problem. Not the pills"

Karin glared at the man in front of her. "Urahara-san, we've been dealing with this for a while now. The pills always last six months top before I need a new and advanced one. I got this one this week, something's wrong with this one" Karin took out the tube and placed it in front of him.

Urahara grabbed the tube, raising an eyebrow. "Kurosaki-chan, these are the strongest ones we have. These should have lasted you about a year"

"Nani?!" Karin's eyes widen in shock. "Are you sure?" It was a stupid question, of course he was sure. Urahara Kisuke was always sure.

Karin stared at the man in disbelief. "Tch. This is gonna be a problem" He lowered his gaze, hiding his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Which makes this even more fun" Karin blinked. "Kurosaki Karin" Suddenly he stood up, one hand on his hat. The other hand holding his cane, pointing directly at Karin who remained un-phased. "You must become a shinigami"

"No thanks" Karin was already halfway towards the door, her hands waving it off as if it was nothing. Urahara froze, his eyebrow twitching. "I don't believe in ghost in the first place. The only reason I get stuff from here, is to get hollows and them away from me and my family." Karin explained as she looked over at Urahara. He stood there, watching the Kurosaki deny the chance of becoming a shinigami. "Ichi-nii's the shinigami Urahara-san, not me" Urahara blinked as he watched her leave the shop.

"Oi, I'm off" Karin announced. "Sayounara." she waved off as she walked her way home. Wrapping the net on her right wrist, she began kicking her soccer ball. The earphones plugged back into her ear. Making her way home.

She kicked the ball to the beat of the music blasting in her ears. She stopped dead in her tracks. The ball falling to the floor, still in it's net. Did her eyes deceive her? Was she hallucinating? Then again, if what she saw was true she should have been passing out. Then again, she never really passed out before when she was around. Blinking, she just stood there.

Karin walked closer and closer. She watched as the figure looked out into the horizon, watching the sun set with a glimpse of something familiar. The way the figure looked out into the distance, '_it was the exact same way Ich-nii looks when he thinks no one is looking.' _She thought to herself.

"Rukia-chan" Karin called out to the figure, but with a blink of an eye. She vanished. Karin sighed as she shook her head. She began to walk again.

"Karin-chan" her feet paused. Turning around, she saw a girl who was about two inches taller than she was. Her hair was now cropped into a bob hair style, which hangs on her face. Her grey eyes didn't reveal much. She was dressed in what shinigami's usually wore, except she wore white fingerless tekkou and had some sort of badge on her arm.

Karin blinked in disbelief. She was in shinigami form, not in a body that she was used to seeing. "Rukia-chan. What. What are you doing back?" Rukia didn't answer she just sighed. "Does Ichi-nii know..." the words fell out of her mouth as she remembered. He couldn't see her. "Why don't you visit?"

"I-I can't Karin. I'm not even suppose to be here." Rukia answered simply as she slowly approached the ebony hair girl. "You've grown" she said with a small smile. Karin remained still. "Humans and Shinigamis. It doesn't work"

"It worked before" Karin answered. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I know there's a lot I don't know. Ichi-nii refuses even now to say he was a shinigami. I don't know much about what happened throughout these years, but Rukia-chan if you're breaking the rules already by coming here. Why can't you just see Ichi-nii"

"Doesn't work like that" both heads shot towards a group of people. Karin backed away, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. Her stomach began to churn as she felt the urge to hurl her empty stomach. Her head began to throb but she fought through it.

"Kurosaki is your brother correct?" Karin nodded slowly as she stared at the man in front of her. The man was beyond tall and was beyond buff. He wore the shinigami attire, but had a white haori that had a high collar with light gold edges and tassels on the corner. His hair was somewhat long, having hairpieces at the back of his head.

"Karin, you cannot under any circumstances tell Ichigo we're here" Rukia said, shaking Karin's shoulders. Grey eyes met. Karin could see the pain in her eyes, slowly nodded. In a blink of an eye, Karin saw _everything. _Karin quickly backed away nodding.

"I won't say a thing" when she looked up, they were gone. The wind blew, going south. Her eyes followed towards the direction. Knowing it was them. The pain went away as she began making her way home.

_'You must become a Shinigami.' _Urahara's voice echoed through her head as she stepped inside the house, the smell of food hit her nostrils. She took of her shoes and made her way further into the house, discovering that Ichigo was on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Where'd you go?" his eyes never left the screen as Karin past him.

"I had things to do" Ichigo turned around to watch his sister go upstairs. A sense of deja vu and had hit him. He shrugged it off and absentmindedly flip through the channels.

Karin went to her room, falling back onto her bed she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly began to drop as Urahara's words echoed in her ear. '_You must become a shinigami._..'

_Karin opened her eyes, and found herself in a place that was unfamiliar. Looking around, she didn't recognize a thing. Tilting her head, she saw a smaller version of Rukia and Renji. Approaching the two, she saw them standing where small mounds were. From the sweat and dirt on their faces as well as the shovel in both of their hands, Karin realized that they had just buried a body.__ Karin could feel the pain that Rukia had went through. A tear slipped down the Kurosaki's face, she blinked and the scenery changed. __Karin now watched as the man from before, the tall dark hair man who had weird pins in his hair, talking to Rukia. She felt the confusion and a small joy fill inside her own body, her eyes shot up and saw that Rukia's eyes manage to feel the same thing. With another blink of an eye, the setting changed to another incident. She was talking to a man who rather looked similar to her brother but had dark blue hair instead. Another blink and she witness Rukia step into her brother's room. _

Karin shot up in a sweat. Her breathing became unstable. Looking around the room she found Yuzu sound asleep. Her eyes quickly looked towards the clock, discovering that it was almost five. Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep. Karin stood up and grabbed a clean pair of her uniform before heading towards the shower. Walking out of her room, she continued down the hall. She paused as she heard the tossing and turning of Ichigo. With a sigh she continued her way to the bathroom.

Karin entered the bathroom, locking it as she placed her clothes on the counter. She turned on the shower then walked to the sink. Looking up at the mirror. She had bags under her eyes, her grey eyes showed exhaustion. Slowly shutting them, her thoughts were filled with small flashes of Rukia's life. From the day she realized why she was adopted, to the day she had to say goodbye to Ichigo. Karin felt every emotion as each glimpse of her past appeared in her head.

Karin opened her eyes, seeing the steam flow over the curtains, she realized the water was hot enough for her to shower.

* * *

**A/N: **This story has kind of always been on my mind, but inspiration shot up like a freaking rocket from this one video youtube. Trust me when I say, I freaking fell in love with this video. If that doesn't work, the video is called _Ichigo/Rukia; You're my soulmate, Rukia_  
[link]: youtube . watch?v=jRAhQE6kEfs  
I'm also trying to make these chapters much longer.

**Quickrant:** Why is it called HitsuKarin. Shouldn't it be TouRin? mhmm, just a thought. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well Hello & Hi there. I'm going somewhere with this I promise. It's Karin centric REMEMBER THAT GUYS. Ichigo will obviously have some moments later on as well as Toushirou and Rukia, but it's mostly about Karin's relationship with everyone. Her sibling relationship with Ichigo. Friendships with the shinigamis. Friendships and a little something something with toushirou... wink wink.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach, because for one I can't draw for crap and they'd probably end up as stick figures.

Red Strings of Fate

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet..."_

With all her might, her leg swung, kicking the ball and white ball. The ball spinning so fast, it turned grey, zooming past her other teammates. Some even had to duck so they wouldn't get attacked by Kurosaki Karin's signature kick. The ball slammed against the net, everyone was sure the net had ripped a little. After all, she was a Kurosaki. The boys on her team cheered as they all high five each other. A few made their way to their friend, giving her a nugging. Karin would push them aside and punched their arm. A few laughs were here and there.

The bell rang, causing them to disburse, going their own ways. Karin was the last to enter the locker room, it didn't stop her from hearing all the rumors being spread around about her. She rolled her eyes once she reached hers. Opening her locker, she began changing. Grabbing a small towelette she kept in her locker, she wiped the sweat off her body. Changing into her school uniform, which she put on rather sloppy, she made her way out. Being the last one to enter but the first one to leave.

Pulling the tie out of her hair as she stepped out of the locker room, she flipped her hair messy, then retied it back into her signature ponytail. Class had ended for the day as she made her way out, carrying her bag. She realized she must have left her soccer ball at Urahara's shoten.

Karin left the school alone. Her twin was going off with some friends to a movie. Her brother was at Inoue's much to her displeasure. Inoue Orihime was a nice girl, in fact she was strangely the nicest girl she's ever met aside from Yuzu, but she saw a lot of things that her brother never realized. Other than hollows and shinigamis.

She made her way towards Urahara's shoten slower than she had expected. Her headaches ceased, which meant no shinigami's were around. Turning the familiar corner she saw two friends of her's sweeping up. She walked up towards them. Hanakari Jinta laid on the porch as Ururu was doing all the manual labor. Seeing upon this, Karin threw a small pebble, hitting him square on the face.

The red hair boy shot up with a scowl on his face, screaming at the ebony hair girl. His red hair was slicked back, like Karin he didn't follow the drescode. His blue shirt was sleeveless, having his white undershirt rolled up it popped out a little. He rubbed his face in displeasure as he walked towards his 'friend'.

"What do you want?" he asked with a scowl. Karin rolled her eyes. "Urahara's busy"

"Did I leave my soccer ball here" she crossed her arms.

The red hair boy gave her a smirk, it was a smirk that he had like to use on her a lot. "Maybe you did. Maybe you didn't" he crossed his arms. "How about you take Yuzu with you when you come here and I might tell you where it is". Everyone knew about his crush on Yuzu, for two years he had called her 'the goddess'. The only person who didn't know, was Yuzu herself. The Kurosaki's were sure dense when it came to these sort of things.

Karin raised an eyebrow, taking his challenge. "Maybe" she looked at her nails as she sighed. "Or I can just get Yuzu to shop for candy some where else. Like that new store that opened up much closer to our house." Jinta's eyes widened. "I hear that there's a guy with blue eyes that works there. You know how she's a sucker for blue eyes" a smirk was placed on her face as Jinta remained baffled.

Jinta's natural scowl returned to his face as she went around back to retrieve her ball. Her smirk grew at her accomplishment. "Jinta three, Karin eighteen." Karin turned around to see a cat sitting on the porch. She blinked. Urahara stepped out of the shop with a group of people in human form. She suddenly felt their faint to none spirit pressure.

Shrugging it aside she waited. "Oi Karin-chan!" Urahara clapped his hands happily. Karin looked at the man like he had lost his marbles, because for one thing he had never called her that. "What a pleasant surprise" the grin on his face revealed more than he knew. It was a familiar grin, causing Karin to raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "This here is Kurosaki Karin. Daughter of Isshin. Sister of Ichigo"

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, why was her father necessary to add into the introduction. Karin looked to find a busty orange hair women. Her mind quickly wondered why did orange hair girls have the biggest honkers? Her eyes were kind, yet stern. Her eyes shifted towards a boy who looked about her age, but knew he wasn't. His teal, cold eyes revealed that he's been through much more than she has. What stood out wasn't his teal eyes, it was his white hair that seemed to defy gravity but somehow managing to cover his face. He was not much taller than she was, but it was hard to tell from the distance between them.

Karin blinked unsure of what Urahara expected to happen, but she knew he was disappointed when a sweat bead went down the corner of his face. Karin's reflexes kicked in, she turned, catching the ball perfectly. Her hands lowered the ball as her eyes glared at the red hair boy who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sure Yuzu wouldn't mind moving stores, after all. She has a sucker for blue eyes" she whipped around. "Chao Urahara. Shinigamis" she made her way out, ignoring Jinta's yells.

She spun the ball with her hands as she walked. She wondered what the man was up to. She wondered why her father had been brought up into the conversation. Shrugging all the wondering, she stopped walking. Discovering that she manage to make it alive a quarter way home surprised her.

She manage to enter the house, finding herself home alone she made her way towards her room. Falling onto her bed, she shut her eyes. "Anything you need Rukia-chan?" she asked. The figure kicked itself off the wall, sitting on Yuzu's bed.

Karin sat up finding that Rukia sat on Yuzu's bed with the busty women behind her. A teal eyed boy with white hair was leaning against the wall with a man with red hair who had a big maroon bandanna covering his tattoos which she could see clearly. The man from yesterday stood beside the teal eye boy and the red hair man. She blinked, surprised her headache wasn't occurring like it usual did

"Technically, we're not suppose to be here" Rukia managed to say. "But there's something we need to know" Karin blinked as she crossed her legs, putting a pillow on her lap. Rukia hesitated, unsure to ask.

The busty women rolled her eyes. "I don't know why they need to be here for this" she said as she titled her head towards the boys leaning against the wall angrily. Karin had the urge to roll her eyes but didn't. "This is girl talk"

Karin held in the urge to cackle. Girl talk? Her? Ha. Karin then recalled the pang of jealous Rukia once felt when Inoue was around. Karin blinked before looking up at Rukia. "If you wanted to know, Ichigo and Inoue-chan aren't going out" Karin stated. Rukia's cheeks turned red, stuttering out how she didn't want to know. Karin rolled her eyes. "I think you've hung around Ichi-nii too much." Karin stated as she leaned against her wall. "You're becoming clueless too" She caught the red hair man chuckle and the busty women giggling.

"That's not it!" Rukia struggled to say. "What I mean is." she let out a cough hoping to calm herself. "Has he been acting different"

"Course he has." Karin stated in an obvious tone. "He can't see you guys, talk to you guys. He's been a walking zombie for the past few months. You know it's amazing that he can barely dress himself in the morning and even eat" Karin answered simply. "Oh and he still doesn't want to admit he was a shinigami. Go figure huh?" she chuckled before putting on a weak smile. "He also might be acting different because he doesn't have a certain dark hair girl who's obsessed with Chappy to beat him up when he needs a wake up call." Rukia looked down at her clasped hand as a small smile appeared on her face. Matsumoto looked at the smiling Kuchiki before looking back at the younger Kurosaki who let out a sigh.

"It's not time for girl talk Matsumoto" Karin looked up "Urahara-san told us that you do not wish to be a shinigami. With the amount of reiatsu you're leaking out, it's surprising that he hasn't asked you sooner" The teal eye boy asked. Karin felt chills going down her spine, which match his voice exactly because it was cold and distant.

"reia what?" Karin asked confused.

"You do know nothing" the red hair man chipped in

Karin rolled her eyes. "Of course I know nothing. Ichi-nii never admitted to it. No one's ever explained to me this whole ordeal. Besides, now that I think of it I don't need to know. I don't want to become a shinigami"

"Why don't you want to be a shinigami" Rukia asked.

Karin let out a sigh of frustration. "This whole shinigami business, it's Ichi-nii. Not me. Going off to where ever you guys are from is Ichi-nii. Not me. Everything that has to do with your world is all Ichi-nii. Not me. All this shinigamis, hollows, talking stuff animals, katanas, it's all Kurosaki _Ichigo_. Not Kurosaki _Karin_." she said emphasizing the names.

"Then what are you Kurosaki Karin." the teal eye boy asked as he crossed his arms. Karin for the first time in a long time felt her chest burn with irritation. Before Ichigo had lost his powers, Karin would freely expression her agitation, anger, happiness, she would express everything except for sadness and tears. But after he lost them, Karin put herself into a shell. Not letting emotions out, because she wanted to do her best to help Ichigo move on. She pushed her emotions aside to help her brother through his tough patch.

Her eyes looked up at the teal eye boy with fiery eyes. "For one thing, I'm not a white hair midget that needs to get his attitude checked" she said without missing a beat. She was rather annoyed, she told them she didn't want to become a shinigami, so why were they pestering her about it. Why was _he_ pestering about what she was?

The room dropped by serveral degrees, everyone knowing it was the teal eye cause except for the ebony hair girl who looked at him with fiery eyes. "One, I'm much older than you Kurosaki" he said, his voice showing irritation that he only managed to show to his fukutaichou. "Second, I'm a taichou so watch your tone." his teal, cold eyes sent her a death glare. "And three, I'm not short. I'm taller than you" The last comment was rather unnecessary, but it irritated him how she had called him a midget.

"One, I'm not a shinigami so I don't have to watch my tone around you because you are not the boss of me" Karin stood up from her bed so she was facing the white hair boy who raised an eyebrow. "Two, being taller than me doesn't mean that you're not a midget." a scowl was placed upon his face which Karin took as a defeat. "And three, I suggest you all leave because Ichi-nii's home" Her thumb pointed towards her door.

"Oi, Karin! You home?" His voice echoed.

Rukia looked at the door, remaning frozen. All of the shinigamis did. Karin didn't look away from the white hair boy who glared at her back. "What do you want?" she yelled back at her brother.

"Yuzu's not gonna be home till later, I'll order pizza!"

"Kay" She walked past the shinigamis, turning around she looked at all of them. "Nice seeing you again Rukia-chan" she whispered with a half smile. "Bye _midget_" she looked over at the scowling white hair boy before she left the room with a smirk on her face.

"She's definitely Kurosaki's daughter" the teal eye boy grumbled annoyed.

* * *

The ebony hair girl decided that school today was not a priority. She sat beside the river, a place where she used to go a lot when she was younger with her family. A sigh escaped her lips as she fell on her back. "Shouldn't you be in school?" a voice asked.

"Shouldn't you" her eyes didn't open. She felt someone sit beside her. "Ichi-nii." hearing his brother grunt her eyes opened. "Where's Rukia-chan? Haven't seen her in a while." she knew there was pain in his eyes. She knew how much the topic hurt him. Remembering her and all the memories, but she had to know. She had to know if her brother was gonna continue to lie and pull the same acts over and over again. It was more of a challenge. To see if her brother trusted her enough.

He chuckled as he glared over his sister. "Gone." she raised an eyebrow, his eyes he looked over at the sky. "I doubt she'll be back. She has her own things to do."

"Shinigami things" Karin challenged even further.

Ichigo sighed. "What's with you and shinigamis? I thought you stopped believing in fairy tales"

"And I thought after all these years, you would realize my eyes can see more than you think" without a word, she stood up and began to walk away. "By the way Ichi-nii. Just because something bad happens, doesn't mean time does" she continued to walk.

Ichigo blinked. He sat there, letting her words sink in.

Karin walked about a good quarter mile away from her brother. She wasn't tired, but once she felt a bit dizzy. She slowly stopped. Her chest heaved up and down. "Come out, come out Shinigami" she called out. Suddenly the red hair man from two days ago jumped in front of her. "Freeloader" she greeted.

He frowned. "I have a name Kurosaki."

"Well Jinta calls you freeloader" she said with a shrug. "And I prefer Karin. So what's your name shinigami?"

He rolled his eyes. "Remind me to kill that shorty later." he mumbled. "I'm Abarai Renji" Karin gave a nod before walking Renji kept up with her walking speed easily. "So that baka is still clueless as ever" he asked.

Karin shrugged. "Runs in the family I guess" Karin put her hands behind her head as she continued to walk. "I don't understand why you and the others are still around. He can't see you, but he knows your around"

"At least he knows" the red hair man stated as he followed behind her.

"So what's the whole thing between you and Ichi-nii anyways" Karin asked, she kept walking.

Renji chuckled. "It all started with Rukia." Karin couldn't help but cackle as a smile slipped upon her face. "It's a long story but to sum it all up. I fought him to retrieve Rukia because what she did was illegal and we had to sentence a trail for her. He ended up going all the way to Seireitei. And before you ask, that's where shinigamis are from. Anyways, he trashed half of Seireitei trying to find a way to get to her. Fighting almost every Taichou in the process. He and I got into a big fight, well he actually got into a fight with almost everyone. But in the end. We did save Rukia." a smile appeared on his face as he chuckled. "And everything pretty much went down hill from there. A lot of things have happened" a frown soon replaced the smile.

"Like the half hollow half human" Karin asked. By the sound of his chuckle and sigh, she knew she was right. "Renji-san" she asked, hearing a 'mhm' she continued. "When will you guys actually talk to Ichi-nii. In person."

"We can't. The SouTaichou strictly said not to make any contact with Kurosaki. Honestly, we're not suppose to be talking to you." Karin stopped, she turned around. "Ichigo knows that you know about us. He just doesn't want to admit because he doesn't want you to be sucked into it."

"Renji, here's the thing that he doesn't understand. Since the day I was born, I had the same problem as he did. The only difference is that he became a shinigami while I chose to ignore it." Karin sighed. "I've watched so many people I know get hurt because of those damn hollows." Renji watched as Karin's grey eyes reveal more than it should. "Ichi-nii isn't the only Kurosaki who has the need to protect" she fisted her hands

"Karin-chan" Renji put a hand on her shoulder. "You are definitely a Kurosaki." This caused Karin to laugh. "We want Ichigo back as much as you do. And we're trying our best to"

"I feel like you just gave more information than your suppose to" Renji chuckled. Karin gave a small smile towards the red hair man and began walking. This time she felt his pressure disappear. Karin turned around to find that the red hair man wasn't following her anymore. She let out a sigh. "Maybe Ichi-nii isn't the only clueless one" Continuing her walk she didn't realize that a certain white hair boy was following her.

Karin continued her walk, she looked at her wrist watch. The big hand twitched to the twelve while the small hand was on the three. It indicated that school was out. She leaned against the gate of a middle school that was not her own. She watched as the middle school students began running out of school with their friends. Karin eyes searched for a familiar red hair boy.

He manage to spot her and walked over to her. "Oi, Karin-chan what are you doing here?" Jinta asked. Karin didn't reply, she just walked away knowing that Jinta would follow her. Which he did, he managed to catch up to the fast walking Kurosaki. They walked in silence until they passed by the soccer field. "So what happened this time?" Jinta asked, he looked over at his good friend who had her hands behind her head.

They were good friends, regardless how many times they bickered or annoyed each other. Jinta was the only person who Karin could really talk to about certain things. It's not like she didn't talk to her old friends, she did but she never became to close to them. It was hard getting close to people when hollows would always attack. Being close with Jinta never had that problem because they would usually take them on together. Another factor was that Karin could talk to Jinta about her pains. The feeling she receives when hollows are nearby or when a strong feeling hit her. Jinta was also the only person who seemed to actually acknowledge that fact that she was able to see ghost, but not just that, it was the fact that he had seen her as Karin not as a Kurosaki or Ichigo's little sister.

Karin let out a big sigh as she picked up her walking speed, which Jinta caught up with ease. "I..I.. ano" she struggled to say her point, as she struggled her pace picked up. She broke out into a full sprint, Jinta catching up behind her in worry. She ran as fast as she could while wearing a skirt, which irritated her to no end. She managed to slow down, she began her deep breathing as her chest heaved up and down. Turning around she came face to face with Jinta who was also exhausted from the sprint.

"Karin." he called. "What's...the...matter" he managed to say between breathes.

There were three things Karin would do when she was troubled, everyone knew of it. Regardless you were her family, her best friend, or kids from her school. The first thing she would do, was spar. Even though her father had disapprove about her learning how to fight. She managed to pick up a few things from some classes in the youth center when she had time. The second thing she would do, was play soccer. And the third thing she would do. She would sprint as far as her legs could carry her until she manage to spill her troubles.

"I saw Rukia-chan's past" she blurted out. Her tone was if she wasn't exhausted at all. Jinta manage to catch his breathe as he looked up at Karin with a confused look on his face. Karin sighed. "I saw Rukia-chan's past" she repeated. Jinta stood up and walked closer to his friend. "It was the same thing again. It was weird because all I did was look into her eyes, and I saw everything. In a flash." she chuckled. "You know they say you see your life flash through her eyes?" she paused. "well that's what happened, but it wasn't my life. For the past three nights, I've had dreams about her past. It's either repeating or something new." she explained. "And I could feel it. I could feel all the pain, joy, love. I could feel every emotion that she was feeling during that moment"

Jinta stared at his friend. He knew it wasn't odd, it had happen only twice. The first time it had happened to her, it was when a boy was trapped inside a bird's body. Each dream she felt as if she had to throw up, she felt physically sick. The second time it happened was when she tried to help a ghost from a hollow. One look in the eyes and she saw glimpse of the souls past, but they ended up all a blur and confusing. Her head had throbbed for a good week and she remained asleep for most of that week.

"Are you okay?" Jinta asked as he leaned against a street pole. "I mean, did you get sick or feel ill?"

Karin let out a sigh. "No" she looked at her friend. "I woke up in a sweat for three days straight. And lately when I feel the high pressure, I don't feel like hurling over"

"We should talk to Urahara about this" Jinta stated. "I think your reiatsu grew so you can withstand the pressure." he stated. "Then again I could be wrong"

"Reia- what?" Karin asked again as she followed her friend.

Jinta chuckled. "Reiatsu, the spirit pressure you feel. It's like the energy shinigami's and hollows give off. The reason why you hunch over and feel like you're gonna hurl and get all light headed. It's usually high and I guess you can't stand it."

Karin formed her mouth into an O. "So that's what the midget was talking about" Karin mumbled. Jinta looked over at his friend, she chuckled. "That midget shinigami. He had white hair and teal eyes." Jinta broke out into laughter as they turned a corner. "What?" She looked at Jinta like he had just lost his marbles.

"He's one of the Taichou's in the Gotei 13." Karin raised an eyebrow. "They're important and are the highest of the ranking officers." Jinta chuckled. "I heard Hitsugaya Toushirou will freeze anyone on the spot who doesn't call him Taichou or Hitsugaya"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not part of the whole shinigami buisness so there are no fucks given!" Karin stated as she crossed her arms. Jinta rolled his eyes. Karin looked over Jinta. "Hey Jinta." He looked over at her. "Ichi-nii really did change. Didn't he?"

"He's not the only one Karin." Karin stopped walking. She let the words sunk in. Jinta stopped a few feet ahead of her. He didn't turn around, he just let out a big sigh. "You changed too. In fact everyone did"

"Time changes things I guess." Karin stated.

Jinta turned around, shaking his head. "No. time doesn't do anything. You do. Anyways, I have to go. I might have to do more chores because of you. Later Karin" He continued to walk as Karin let the words sunk in.

_Time doesn't change anything. You do._

* * *

**A/N: **As you see, I tried to make this one longer lol. And some bonds are forming. Hint hint nudge nudge. yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh ! Giving me some Japanese pointers will great too! I don't really trust google when it comes to these things, but if you give me pointers I'll change it in the story later as well as give you credit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach. Because if I did. Karin and Hitsugaya would have met and Ichigo would have bankaied his ass.

Red Strings of Fate

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time...__"_

The night fell upon Karakura quickly than usual. Kurosaki Karin was on the roof of her house. Her knees drawn to her chest. She was in a pair of black sweat pants and a white crew neck. Her chin was on her knee as she watched the stars in the sky begin to grow brighter as darkness consumed the sky. The time was ten thirty seven. Yuzu was already asleep, her otou-san was out for the night, while her onii-san was in his room doing his homework.

Karin closed her eyes once she felt a cold hair blew onto her face. Her stomach churned. A flash of emotion overcame her as her mind flashed back to Rukia and Ichigo's goodbye. Shaking it off, she let out a heavy sigh. "You know, I thought taichou's were suppose to have amazing control over their reiatsu. I mean that's why you're a captain right midget?" Karin looked over her shoulder, finding the white hair boy in shihakusho, which was a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath. He had a white that blew in the cold wind.

"Kurosaki." his voice was cold and distant. Karin finally got a good look at the young Taichou. The moon shined down on him. He was muscular for someone who looked like an elementary school student. His muscles were clearly shown through his shihakusho. He wore a teal scarf around his neck, his katana was held but a thin chain and a starfish pin. His ends of his white hair flew in the same direction as the wind. His face looked mature but childish at the same time. Certain areas on his face were chiseled but there were still hints of baby fat. A strand of white hair fell upon his teal eyes, which Karin tried her best not to have contact with. She didn't want to repeat what happened with Rukia.

"Toushirou" her voice was hot and firey. As she turned her head, she heard him growl. A smirk appeared on her face whens he realized he was annoyed. "What are you doing here. Thought it was illegal to be associated with a Kurosaki"

"I was sensing a strong reiatsu coming from here. Turns out to be you." he answered. "Lower your reiatsu" it sounded more like an order than a request.

Karin rolled her eyes as she stared at the white hair boy who stood closer to her than before. "If I could, then we wouldn't have a problem. Now would we?" Her eyes traveled back to the stars. "You know for a elementary student you sure act like an old man"

"I'm older than you and your whole class combined" he replied, his tone was still cold and distant, but Karin hinted a dash of annoyance. "Besides, with you leaking reiatsu like crazy. I have to stand guard." he crossed his arms and looked around. Silence filled between them once again. "So what's the real reason why you don't want to be a shinigami"

Karin glared at the short white hair boy. "That's Ichi-nii's life." Toushirou raised an eyebrow as he sat beside the ebony hair girl. Karin felt her right side freeze. _Man, this kid was radiating ice_. She thought to herself. Biting her lip, she began to debate if she should tell Toushirou the real reason. Deciding that they would probably get off her back if she did, she turned towards the white hair boy. "It's not the only reason I don't want to be one." she opened up. Toushirou faced towards her with an eye brow raised up. "Ever since he's become a shinigami. Ichi-nii hasn't really been around. Yuzu and I get worried. If I become one then I have to make a lot of sacrifices. It's already enough that things around the house is different because of Ichi-nii and the other shinigamis but I can't leave otou-san or Yuzu. I can't become something I don't want to be while Ichi-nii wishes he could be one." she hesitated. "As much as I have the same urge to protect. My way is different than Ichi-nii's"

Her eyes trailed over to Toushirou who stared at her, causing her to back up a little. "You are mature for a Kurosaki" was all he said. Karin rolled her eyes as she slipped out a laugh.

"Nah" a smile appeared on her face. "Us Kurosaki's don't like growing up much" Toushirou glanced over at the smiling ebony hair girl who days before almost caused him to pop a vein. He realized that a smile suited her well, her grey eyes shined bright reflecting the moon's light. "But sometimes we kind of have too" a weak smile appeared on her face as she looked down. Her eye brows scrunched together in thought as she turned towards Toushirou, surprising him. "I guess you had to grow up too huh? With being a taichou and all." Toushirou looked at the moon nodding slowly. "demo, do you ever wish to rewind time. Get a chance to do things all over again?"

Toushirou thought about the question. "Certain things." he said honestly. "Demo, it's the things in the past that makes us who we are." he looked at the ebony hair girl.

Teal meeting Grey. In a flash. Karin saw _everything_. She looked away, looking at the moon. Her mind was echoing with a nickname. _'Shirou-chan'._ The voice that echoed in her head was sweet like Yuzu's. She blinked before looking back at Toushirou.

"Oi, Toushirou" another vein popped at the corner of his head. "Is there any way to transfer my ability and give to Ichi-nii" she asked. For a while, the idea had been in her head. She didn't want to tell Urahara-san her idea because she very much wanted to keep her body parts together. Asking a Taichou who might actually know the answer would be a better idea.

Toushirou sat there, thinking for a moment. His teal eyes glanced over at Karin who blinked, waiting for a response. "I-I don't know." he spoke in confusion. "That's actually a good idea" he thought, surprise was in voice which Karin took rather offensively. As a reflex she slapped Toushirou in the arm who jolted up sending her a death glare.

"Just because I'm related to that baka doesn't mean I don't have good ideas!" she stated as she glared back. Toushirou continued his glare. Karin rolled her eyes "I better head back down before Yuzu realizes I'm gone" She started to climb onto a tree. "Night Toushirou" she waved off as she entered into her room.

Karin fell onto her bed, her eyes slowly dropped until she was completely unconscious.

_Karin woke up at another unfamiliar place, it wasn't like the times she had dreamed about Rukia's past. Instead she was in somewhere cold. Icy. It was dark, but she could clearly see a little boy who looked around confused. His eyes held fear but he looked around. A voice was calling out to him, a pair of red beady eyes appeared. Calling out to him. Karin shivered at the memory, the cold air hitting against her skin. With a blink of an eye she watched a girl, someone who was not that much older than the white hair boy call out to him. 'shirou-chan!' Karin realized it was the voice she heard last time._

_'don't call me that!' the little boy argued as he shot watermelon seeds at her head._

_With another blink of an eye the settings changed. Toushirou was in a shihakusho but without the white haori. Instead another man had it. She titled her head at the familiarity of the dark hair man. 'I'm sorry Hitsugaya-san' the voice was familiar but before she could remember who it was the memory began to dissolve, like it had been altered. The setting quickly changed, a katana was stabbed through the bun hair girl from the memory before. She witnessed as his eyes widen in grief and shock. Karin felt an emotion of regret course through her body._

Karin shot up from her bed as she felt the urge to cry. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her ears felt clogged. The sudden urge to throw up came to her stomach. She stumbled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, not caring that the sound of the door slamming echoed through the house.

She heaved over the toilet, letting all the contents in her stomach out. Leaning against the toilet, she shut her eyes wanting the feeling to pass. But was welcomed with another flash of an image of the girl in the bun screams, the emotion of regret, pain, and angry coursed through her body. Feeling the urge to hurl whatever was left in her body she leaned over the bowl once again, waiting for herself to let out the rest of her dinner.

She felt the lack of oxygen in her lungs and tried to breathe deeply, but was always interrupted by the vile and acid that went out her throat. She was soon in a coughing fit as she spat out the remaining vile in her throat. She flushed the toilet as she leaned against the shower curtains. Her eyes remained shut as the screams echoed through her head. "Karin?" Karin opened her eyes weakly to find a man towering over her. Her eyes slowly closed as she reached unconsciousness.

Ichigo stared at his little sister in disbelief. He didn't know what to do, his instincts kicked in as he picked her up. Carrying her to the infirmary. It was three in the morning when he heard the sound of a door slam and items falling on the floor. Quickly getting up, he rushed over to the bathroom where he had discovered his little sister puking out everything that was inside her stomach.

Looking down at his little sister, he saw her sweating, feeling the heat radiating off her body. He rushed to the empty table, placing Karin down. He quickly grabbed a bucket and ran to the sink. Filling it up with cold water, grabbing a clean towelette. He dipped it in the cold water, squeezing it until the right amount of water was soaked up in the cloth. He folded it before placing it on his sister's forehead.

_The last time Karin had been this way was when there was a huge amount of reiatsu._ He called. Not knowing what to do he dialed Inoue. Waiting for the line to answer, discovering that she was probably asleep he decided not to call again. Walking over to his sister, he sighed.

For the next two hours, Ichigo would grab the cloth and dip it in the bucket then place it back on her head. He sat down on the chair beside the table, he looked over at his sister. Realizing that she was growing up. A groan was then heard. Ichigo stood up and rushed beside her.

Karin slowly opened her eyes as she stared up at her older brother. "Onii-san?" her voice was innocent and weak. It reminded him of the days when Karin would freely show her emotions. The last time she had called him onii-san was the day of the funeral of their mothers. "wha-what happened" her voice was weak and she tried to sit up but Ichigo pushed her down gently.

"Karin, stay down. I found you in the bathroom. You're ill." he explained. "I brought you to the infirmary because I didn't want to make any noise that would wake up Yuzu" Karin closed her eyes, slowly nodding.

"Do you miss her?" her voice cracked.

They both knew who she meant. "Yeah"

"Do you love her?" her voice croaked. Ichigo was a little bit surprised she asked this.

Ichigo stayed quiet, unsure to answer. Did he love her? Did he love Rukia? The short ebony hair girl who was the cause of his stress. The only girl who managed to snap him out of his daze? The only person who could make him feel? His best friend? Could he have fallen for Kuchiki Rukia during those few years?

Ichigo looked over at his sister, finding that she had fallen back asleep. Her cheeks were tinted pink. He sighed as he looked at his sister. She clearly did know more than he thought. Chuckling at himself he removed a strand of hair from her face. "Us Kurosaki's are a crazy bunch huh" he said to no one in particular.

What he didn't know was a white hair boy leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He watched the sick girl carefully.

* * *

A few days after the incident, Kurosaki Karin was good as new. She walked home from school, seeing a flash of white in the corner of her eye she turned towards the trees. Finding a white hair boy in a gigai. "Can I help you all mighty Taichou?" Karin asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes, he approached the ebony hair girl. He watched her as he slowly began to increase his reiatsu. After a few minutes, he noticed her beginning to fall weak. Lowering it completely until it was nothing she let out a gasp of air. She glared at the boy in front of her. "You get weak by strong reiatsu" he stated.

"Hasn't happened in a while." Karin added. "Is that all?" She was a bit annoyed of the teal eye boy, but there was a part of her that felt bad for him.

"Kuchiki-san told me the incident when a little boy was stuck in a birds body." Toushirou tried to make eye contact, which she was avoiding. "And you're avoiding eye contact which implies that it happens when you make eye contact. Isn't that right Kurosaki"

Karin backed away from the white hair boy. "Does it matter? Why the sudden interest shinigami" She crossed her arms. She sympathized for the white hair boy but it didn't change the fact that she thought he was arrogant.

"The sudden interest is that if someone discovers this ability of yours. It can cause chaos" Toushirou explained as he stepped closer.

"Well my life is chaotic enough, and no one knew except for Urahara-san, Jinta, Ichi-nii, and Rukia-chan. What can this ability do that will cause said havoc?"

"Crush every Taichou." he said simply. "You have the ability to look through a person's past. Our enemies can use that to their advantage and destroy us. They can learn our weak spots and use our own past against us. That is how it will cause havoc and that is why I have the sudden interest" Toushirou explained.

Karin rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Well no problem there Taichou" she emphasized the last word with annoyance. "I won't tell if you won't"

Toushirou grabbed her arm. "It doesn't work like that Kurosaki" he stated with a cold, annoyed tone. "Life doesn't work like that" he emphasized. "I have been ordered to watch over you." Karin raised an eyebrow as she pulled her arm back.

"I don't need a baby sitter" she walked away, towards the trees. Hoping to lose the annoying white hair taichou.

"Well we don't have a choice now do we?" Toushirou replied following her.

Karin, finally fed up with all his antics, turned around face to face. "Listen and listen well Hitsugaya Toushirou. I do not want to be in this shinigami business and having you following me around or 'watching over me' is defying what I want. So you can tell all the other shinigamis who ordered you to do this to suck it" Toushirou stared at the girl, at first baffled but suddenly annoyed.

"Listen and listen well" he mimicked. "Kurosaki Karin. I cannot defy my orders and you are a danger to every world so you have to 'suck it'" Toushirou glared at her back.

"What? The great all mighty Taichou has to take orders from someone else?" Toushirou growled in annoyance causing Karin's inside to churn. A sudden flashback of Toushirou's past appeared in her head. She hunched over, holding her head in pain. An icy dragon appeared, growling with red beady eyes. Ready to attack.

Toushirou leaned down to check on the Kurosaki. She annoyed him to no end, but it was his job to watch over her. Something he didn't really understand. "Oi Kurosaki are you okay?"

Karin shoved him away as she fell to her knees, her eyes shutting tight. The voice in her head repeated his name over and over again. _'Hitsugaya Toushirou. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kurosaki Karin'_ Her eyes snapped open. She wondered if she had heard right. After hearing the chants of his name, he name was heard by the same voice. She gasped for air as she glared up at the white hair boy trying to help her.

"Kurosaki. Are you okay?" Toushirou asked as he helped her up. "Did you have see something of someone's past?" he asked curious. The sudden thought had finally hit him wondering if she had seen his past.

"I-I'm fine" she declared pushing him off. "And it doesn't matter."

"Have you not been listening?" Toushirou stated. "Knowing someone's past is the best way to hurt them. It's a good drive to make them go insane. Kurosaki, you're ability will cause havoc. With one look you can see everyone's past."

"It's more a curse than a gift Toushirou" Karin stated. "Do you think I want to know about someone's past? Something that I shouldn't even be seeing or tapping into? You don't understand anything Toushirou! You don't know how it feels to experience it like I was there. You don't know how it feels to actually feel what they're feeling!" Karin had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She was Kurosaki Karin and she did not cry, ever. "To feel the pain and the sadness they went through! Like, like I was there instead of them. Like I was experiencing it instead of them!"

Toushirou had felt the urge to punch himself in the face, his heart ached seeing someone so young deal with so much. He knew that the Kurosaki family was unique and had been through more than necessary, but hearing the ebony hair girl rant about her ability made him feel guilty for their encounters earlier. He didn't know what to do. When Matsumoto cry, he'd let her get drunk and cry onto him. When Momo cried, he left her use his shoulder as a napkin. The girl in front of him refused to cry as pain appeared in her eyes, Toushirou didn't know what to do.

"Hearing everything! Seeing everything! Feeling everything! This is a curse. Hearing screams and cries, feeling their fear and heart break. Hearing someone who cares about them scream their name because of bad accidents or in battle" Karin stared at the white hair boy, feeling the weight off her shoulders but at the same time feeling guilty that she was ranting to him about her own problems. "It makes it worse when I know about their past while they think I know nothing" hearing herself say that, she felt a pang of guilt. Her eyes met her school shoes wondering what on earth he was thinking. _Pft. He probably could care less._

Karin sighed as she looked up. "Hitsugaya-san" she felt weird being formal with him, he was even surprised that a Kurosaki even knew formalities. "Gomenaasai." she apologized with a small bow. He looked at her confused. "For the past few days, I saw everything. I saw everything in _your_ life" she specified as she stood up straight. Toushirou stared at her, unsure if he should be mad or sad. He blinked and just stared at her. "I didn't mean to do it, it just happens." Karin explained. "So Gomenaasai for seeing things I shouldn't"

"Kuroaski. You know if anyone finds out about my past. They can use many things against me" Toushirou stated with a strict face, like he was talking to a child.

"Like your friend?" Karin asked looking up, she was unsure if it was right to use her as an example.

"Like Momo"

Karin letting out a defeated sigh, looked at the white hair boy. "Look Toushirou, if you do have to watch over me or whatever. I need you to promise me something"

Toushirou blinked at the sudden change of emotion, he slowly nodded. "If something does happen to me. The first few people you have to protect is Yuzu, Ichi-nii, and Otou-san" Karin's face was stern.

Toushirou nodded with his signature stern face. "I'll try my best"

"No." she stared at him. "You have to promise. Their life before mine" Toushirou stared at the girl in disbelief. He was about to say no before Karin cut him off. "Look, you don't want them to use people you care about as bait and I prefer that they don't use the people I care about as bait as well. So promise me" She stick out her pinky.

Toushirou sighing and took her pinky in his. "Promise." he hesitated. A sudden jolted coursed through both of their bodies, neither saying a thing as they released each other's pinkies.

Karin cleared her throat. "I know we got off to a bad start before so we should start over" A smile appeared on her face. "I'm Kurosaki Karin, I prefer to be called Karin. Not a fan of formalities" she stuck out her hand.

Toushirou couldn't help but chuckle at the odd girl in front of him. "Hitsugaya Toushirou. Taichou of the twelfth division." he took her hand and shook it. The jolt appeared once again, making them both drop their hand awkwardly. "You should get back Karin. It's getting late"

"You're right." she said looking at her wrist watch. "It was nice remeeting you Toushirou" She gave him a friendly smile before heading off towards her house. Toushirou shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched the odd girl walk away.

_'She's one odd girl' _Toushirou thought to himself, a deep voice chuckled in his head. _An amazingly odd one._

* * *

Karin made it home earlier than she expected and decided she should do her homework. She blinked as she discovered a letter with a sticky note on her desk. Picking it up, in clear girly writing it read. "Dear Karin, please give to Ichigo. Rukia" she mumbled to herself. Taking off the sticky note, she wondered into Ichigo's room. Entering before knocking, she discovered her brother on his chair while Inoue was on his bed.

A pang of anger coursed throughout her body. "Nevermind Ichi-nii" she turned and almost left the room when she felt a pang of jealous and sadness and a familiar reiatsu. Looking towards the window, she saw Rukia on a phone wire. Looking at Ichigo who was oblivious to the stare. Karin turned to Inoue. "Orihime. I think Yuzu might need your help in the kitchen" she lied. Inoue clapped happily as she dashed out of the room. Karin shut the door and locked it.

Karin slammed a letter on the table. "For you. Don't let her in until you're done reading and thinking" Karin ordered before she left the room, locking the door before she leaves.

Ichigo stared at the letter confused. Slowly opening it, he found his heart pounding out of his chest. He unfolded the letter, his heart stopped when he saw the familiar drawings. He sighed hard. "Renji" he muttered annoyed.

_Dear Strawberry,  
It's illegal to talk to you. But I found a loophole thanks to Hitsugaya Taichou. He's a lot nicer than you give him credit for. Anyways, for the past few months. We've been watching over you and your family. Not in a perverted way you baka! I'm sure Orihime, Sado, and Ishida have not told you because Hitsugaya Taichou forbid them. It might also have to do with the fact that Inoue told Rukia it would be best to let you move on with your own life. I'm writing this to remind you w__hat happened these past years may seem like a dream these past seventeen months, but I can guarantee you that it's not a dream. It was a reality. Keep hoping Kurosaki Ichigo, we'll always be there for you no matter what.  
Renji_

Ichigo grinned as he saw a terrible drawing of a chappy version of himself in shinigami attire with his knife like sword in the air on a smaller sheet of paper. In cursive read the words 'never give up'. He automatically knew it was Rukia's drawing. "Baka. She still can't draw" he folded the letter carefully, placing it on the corner of his desk. Unaware that a certain dark hair girl standing their with an angry face ranting about how she can draw.

A knock on the door brought his attention back. Ichigo opened a drawer, grabbing a pin, and corking the picture on his cork board with a small smile. He stood up and made his way to the door, unlocking it and opening it to reveal an orange hair girl. "Kurosak-kun. Yuzu told me to bring you down to eat" she said with a smile on her face.

Ichigo nodded and followed her downstairs. Ichigo was greeted by his father whose face was planted on the floor muffling. Karin hovered over him with her foot crushing his head to the floor, a tick mark appeared on her face. "Karin-chan! Get off of Otou-san this instant!" Yuzu ordered as she put her hands on her hips like a mother telling her children to calm down.

Karin removed her foot as she sat at her usual dinner spot. Isshin ran to the poster of their mother. "Masaki! Our beloved daughter is turning into our idiot son! What shall we do!" he cried to the poster. Causing Karin and Ichigo to roll their eyes.

Yuzu brought a chair and placed it between Ichigo and herself for Inoue to sit on. Which she took gratefully. Ichigo dragged his father of the poster and threw him into his proper seat. Ichigo sat in his and they began eating. Continuing their Kurosaki antics.

Karin couldn't help but sense that her brother's spirits were lift up a bit. His smile was more sincere and he was more lively than before. From the looks of Inoue's reactions, Karin had a hunch that she thought it was because of her. Which made her want to scoff.

Karin had nothing against Inoue, she was a sweet girl. Karin knew that Inoue has had a crush on him for years. In the beginning, Karin thought that she was a _good_ match for Ichi-nii*, but those were also the days where she thought that hanging around the boys would make her one of the boys. She was clearly wrong with both. Karin began to notice how Ichigo acted around Rukia and the others. She noted that Ichigo and Rukia argued a lot but they were always very close and they manage to have something they didn't share with anyone else. That's when she realized that Rukia was the one who was the_ perfect_ match for Ichigo. Too bad Rukia and Ichigo were both too stubborn and too clueless to realize that they were meant for each other.

They had finished eating dinner and decided to go through their regular routine. Yuzu would clear up the kitchen and do the dishes, Isshin would go straight to the clinic, Ichigo stated he was going to walk Inoue home, and Karin went upstairs in her room.

She grabbed her cellphone and punched in numbers. Placing the receiver in her, she waited. She was growing impatient as she tapped her foot while sitting on her bed. "Did you come here to become a shinigami" Urahara voice was creepier on the phone than in person.

Karin rolled her eyes. "No" She could hear him pouting. "I called for another reason" Karin stated. Urahara made a sound, Karin knew that he was curious. "You know that I have the ability to look at ones past" Karin started off, Urahara grunted in understanding. "Say that I look into a shinigami's past" this definitely caught the shop keepers attention. Karin cleared her throat. "And I hear something calling their name..."

"That would be their zanpakuto talking to them" Urahara commented.

Karin still confused of what he said. "Okay? Anyways, it called out their name but it also called out mine. And I might not know much but it didn't feel right" Karin explained. Urahara on the other line blinked. For the first time in a long time, he did not know the answer. "I know I look into the past but, it called my name. And it felt close and..." Karin drifted off. _And it felt right._ Ignoring the last part she waited for the shop keeper to respond.

"Karin-chan. Do you mind coming in tomorrow?" He said in a singing tone. Karin agreed, unsure if she should. "I might be able to explain it better tomorrow." Karin said her goodbye then hung up the phone.

Urahara Kisuke sighed. The shop keeper lounged around. He thought about his conversation Karin had with him. The Kurosaki was definitely a unique family. They were crazy too. They also took after their father. After a good two hours of lazing around, he looked at the clock and figured it was the best time to contact them.

He pulled out another phone that was hidden inside his pocket. His fingers pressed a couple of buttons before putting the receiver on his ear. He waited for a few seconds until he heard a few hellos. The mad scientist had created a special phone device that allowed calls from the living world to Soul Society. Currently on the line was his three good friends Ukitake Jushirou, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Kurosaki Isshin. At first the device was use for more playful purposes once Isshin got his shinigami powers back, but now it was used for more serious issues of the Kurosaki children.

Urahara had just explained what Karin had tried to explain to him. He forced her to leave then rushed into the back room and called up his wise old friends. "Have any of you ever heard such a thing?"

The line was quiet, none of them had ever heard something like that happen. A zanpakuto calling out someone elses name? That was near to impossible. Then again, the Kurosakis had a knack for doing the impossible. "I'll look in the library to see if there is anything. I highly doubt though" Ukitake stated. "Isshin-san, have you ever heard of something like it?"

"I haven't heard, but I've witness something close to it. With Masaki" the line stayed quiet.

"Isshin-san that was a different story" Urahara stated. "You're Zanpakuto hasn't spoken to you in twenty years."

"Not to me, but according to Masaki. He has spoken to her" the line remained quiet. "Jushirou, look it up. And Shunsui is there anyway to sneak past that crazy twelfth taichou and dig up some information?" Shunsui replied with a grunt and the line ended.

Isshin looked at a picture on his desk. Holding the frame it was a picture of him wrapping his arms around a beautiful lady who had a smile on her face. "Masaki what has our children gotten into?" he asked as he smiled at the picture.

Isshin stood up, stretched then made his way into the house. Looking around the empty kitchen, he noted that Yuzu went off to bed. Karin was on the couch flipping through the channels absentmindedly. Isshin took a seat beside his daughter. "Hello my darling daughter!" Isshin called out.

Karin continued to flip through the channels. "Ichi-nii's not back yet" Karin commented.

"Oi, stop worry about your baka Onii-chan. He can take care of himself" Isshin stated as he tried to grab the remote from his daughter. Karin pulled it further from her father's reach with a challenging smirk. "Go off to bed, it's late"

"Otou-san, it's only ten" Karin commented as she continued to flip through the channels. "And besides, shouldn't you be worried about Ichi-nii coming home late?"

"Ch. He won't do anything with Orihime-chan" Isshin declared with confidence. Karin raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "Besides, Ichigo's heart is already taken!"

Karin chuckled. "And who would the poor lady or gentlemen to capture Ichi-nii's heart?" Karin asked. Karin was often annoyed with her otou-san, but she loved him none the less. They were actually pretty close. Right when she entered middle school, he tried to tackle her with hugs rather than his fist. Karin, being fairly similar to Ichigo would respond with a punch or kick. Even though she acted as if the old man annoyed her and irritated her, she was grateful for having a father like him.

"Let me tell you a story Karin" he turned towards his daughter. Karin raised an eyebrow, thinking that her father had changed the subject.

"Aren't I a little too old for bed time stories" Karin asked as she turned off the television.

Isshin smirked at his daughter. "One is never too old for stories!" He said rather excited. Karin rolled her eyes, "And it will explain who I think has Ichigo's heart" A tone of seriousness was in his voice which quickly caught Karin's attention. Fulling facing her father, she waited for him to start.

"Walking home one night, a young boy sees an old man standing beneath the moonlight. The man explains to the boy that he is attached to his destined wife by a red thread. The moonlight shows the boy, the young girl who is destined to be his wife. Being young and having no interest in having a wife, the young boy picks up a rock and throws it at the girl, running away."

Karin scrunched her eye brows together in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" Karin asked. Isshin smirked at his daughter. He stood up and patted her head.

"It has to do with everything." Isshin began walking upstairs. "I'll tell you the rest some other time" Karin looked at her father in confusion. "Don't wait up all night for the baka." Karin blinked and turned towards the television. Leaning back, she began to rethink the story.

"Red thread?" she said to herself. "Like the strings that decides who you love?" Karin unconsciously lifted her left hand, looking at her fingers. Twitching her left pinky. Her train of the thought was cut off whens he heard the door slam. She looked towards the door to discover her brother entering the house.

"Did you wait up for me?" Ichigo asked. Karin stood up and grunted a no as she held her head up high, heading upstairs. He chuckled at his sister's act of 'caring'.

Karin walked into her room, passing by Yuzu's bed. She went to their joined closet. Opening her side, she opened a drawer, digging out a pair of plaid shorts and her old soccer shirt. Karin stripped and changed her clothes then went to the bathroom. Passing by Ichigo's room, she heard no movement assuming he went to sleep. Making her way into the bathroom. Doing her usual bathroom procedures. brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and washing her face. When she finished she left her hair down and lose and made her way back to her bedroom.

Right as she walked in, she saw a figure standing outside her window. Jumping back slightly in fear, she realized it was the white hair Taichou. She quietly opened the window. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Karin whispered angrily.

"Checking up on you" Toushirou whispered back.

Karin thought for a second. "Wait. How long were you standing out there"

"I just got here why?"

"Just asking" she whispered with a shrug. "So I'm fine, all in one piece. Now scram before Yuzu wakes up!" a scowl appeared on Karin's face. Toushirou couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I'm staying on your roof." he stated. "Hollows usually come during the night, and according to Abarai-san you're reiatsu spikes up when you're asleep. Which means-"

"I get it I'm a target for hollows" Karin mumbled. She heard shuffling behind her, peeking over her shoulder she saw Yuzu toss towards the window. Karin signaled Toushirou to get on the roof. "Go before Yuzu wakes up and sees you!" she said about a whisper, Toushirou couldn't help but roll his eyes.

" She can't see me Kurosaki" Toushirou stated, Karin glared at him which he ignored "Anyways, I came to also ask why did you go to Urahara's earlier?"

"Do you have a tracking device on me or something?" Karin asked looking around on her body. Toushirou rolled his eyes, Karin laughed quietly "I had a few questions, but he was unable to answer them" Karin explained. Silence filled up between them as the moonlight hit Tosuhirou's back. He looked over Karin, who seemed to sparkle under the moonlight that barely hit her. Toushirou noticed that her hair was down, giving off waves down her back from always putting it in a hair tie. He also noticed that her face was maturing, her long eye lashes complimented her dark grey eyes which twinkled under the moon light. Her lips were partly open. Toushirou cleared his throat when he realized he was staring. Feeling a jolt through him again.

Karin on the other hand, oblivious to his stare and was too worried that Yuzu would wake up to see her talk to nothing, remained silent. "No scat, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow" Karin ordered. Toushirou rolled is eyes. With one quick movement, Toushirou was gone as the wind he left behind hit Karin's face. She shivered at the sudden cold. Karin closed her window then prepared for bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so small fangirl moment. Who's read the new chapter of bleach? Fanfiction is the only reason why I saw it coming because there was story about Isshin being taichou of the tenth division with Toushirou and I fanned so hard. k anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter !

* - Okay so explanation. In the manga chapters when Rukia went up to Ichigo's room before she convinced them to let her live with them. Karin said she wouldn't be impressed that he brought a girl home until it was someone like Inoue. So technically speaking, Karin approved of Ichihime. But I changed it up so it can kind of make sense. Which it does. Karin believed at first it was Inoue but changes her mind when she sees her brother acting more livelier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach!

Red Strings of Fate

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place..."_

Karin decided to help around the clinic today while Yuzu was out with some friends. Ichigo was in his room sulking over the picture he had received the night before. Currently, the ebony hair teen was wrapping up a small wound on a elementary school student. "Onee-chan, I'm sorry" the little boy stated with a pout. It was a little boy Karin had grown to know well over the past year. He lived a couple of blocks away and had the sweetest little sister in the world. The little boy would always constantly get into fights to protect his sister from people who made fun of her.

"Saku, you have to be more careful" Karin instructed as she finished wrapping up his sprained wrist. "I know you care about Suki but getting into a fight every day won't make it stop"

Saku started to tear up. "I just want to protect her" Karin's heart yearned for the little boy. Karin placed a hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes. "But you don't have to fight to protect her. If something like this ever happens again tell your okaa-san." Saku nodded as he sniffled back his tears.

"Ar-arigatou Karin-chan" he mumbled as he wiped his tears away. Karin smiled and went over to a glass jar filled with lollipops. She grabbed two lollipops then walked over to the little boy, handing him both.

"Make sure it give one to Suki-chan. And tell her I hope she feels better" Saku nodded as he took the two lollipops with his working hand and hoped off the table. Saku ran to his mother who was currently talking to Isshin. Karin went back into the room, stumbling back as she saw the busty shinigami sitting on the table sucking a lollipop.

"Oi! Kurosaki-chan!" Matsumoto cheered happily. "Just the girl I was looking for!" digging inside her cleavage she dug out a crumbled packet. "It's from Urahara-san!"

Karin grabbed it hesitantly. "Arigatou?" she was unsure if she should be grateful or not since it was placed between her huge cleavage. She opened it and pulled out a few packets of paper. A sweat drop appeared on her face. "what is this" she mumbled to herself as she skimmed through the packets.

"Don't know" Matsumoto said as she sucked on her lollipop. "Well I better go. See you around Kurosaki-chan" Karin blinked back as she disappeared with great speed. Karin began to wonder when did she get sucked into the shinigami business. Putting the packets back she left them on the counter, planning to read over them later.

Isshin soon entered the room. "My beloved daughter has been wonderful helping her Otou-san with work!" he cried grateful trying to embrace his daughter but greeted her fist instead. He let out a cry and ran to the small picture frame of Masaki. Karin began to wonder if he had a picture of their mother in every room.

"Oi, Otou-san, you never did finish the story from last night" Karin recalled. Isshin looked up at his daughter, titling his head in slight confusion. "The one about the red strings"

"Oh that story!" Isshin stated. "So back to the.." he was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Isshin pulled it out and began talking happily. "My old comrade!" he called out. Karin eyed her father suspiciously, it seemed when the phone rang he was relieved. She blinked when she saw a familiar skull on the phone. Squinting her eyes, trying to see if it was correct. Isshin turned coincidentally as he hung up the phone. "I have to go deal with an emergancy. Since we're slow you have to watch the clinic till I come back." Isshin instructed as he walked towards the door. "Goodbye my beloved middle child!" he sang as he blew a kiss towards his daughter.

Karin twitched her eyebrow. She was relieved no one had seen that. She grabbed the envelope, pulling the packets out and laid them on the table. Picking one up she began reading. "The idea of having a zanpakuto call out someone elses name other than the wielder and master is unheard. A zanpakuto only has the ability to talk among others when he is released, but even then the appearance can be misleading." Karin mumbled to herself. "In rare situations a Zanpakuto has called out to someone who was not their master. It has been theorized as the call of fate." she blinked, feeling that she was reading more of a children's book rather than something educational. "A myth that declared two people attach to thread"

She thought about the story her father had tried to tell her about an old man saying he was attach to his wife by a red thread. Grabbing another packet, she flipped to a random page. "The red threat connects to two people who are destined to be together. It is an unseen red thread that connects two people who belong together" she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing" Toushirou asked as he appeared. Karin jumped back, hitting her hip against the table. She cursed under her breathe as her hands went straight to her hip that rang with pain. "Gomen" he apologized his face held no emotion which made it hard to believe he was sincere. "What are you doing" he asked again.

Karin began putting the packets away. "Just some stuff" Karin replied. She turned around and eyed the white hair taichou. He looked at her with his cold, distant teal eyes. "Hey Toushirou, you know that old myth with the red string?" Karin asked looking over at him. Karin herself has heard about the myth but didn't understand the meaning behind it.

"I've heard of it. Why?" Toushirou asked with curiosity.

"Care to explain it to me?" Karin asked as she hoped on the table. She crossed her legs and looked at the shinigami. He leaned against the sink with his arms crossed. "I mean I get it's a string that connects two people and all -"

"It's more than that. It's rather childish in my opinion" he muttered, Karin rolled her eyes at his response. "Basically 'myth' you refer to is called the red strings of fate or the red thread of fate." he explained. Karin recalled hearing stories about the red strings during her childhood, but she often found it boring while the other girls listened intensively. How she wished she at least payed attention to the one of the stories.

"Okay so this 'red thread' I know it has something to do with love" Karin stated.

"It's more along the lines of love" Toushirou started to explain. "The story is that a red thread connects two people who are destined to be together. It's kind of like a soul mate" he explained, recalling the childhood stories his Granny had told him.

Karin sat there thinking, wondering why her otou-san had told her a story dealing with the red strings and wondering how it connected with Ichigo. Her thoughts then wondered towards the people in Soul Society. All the shinigamis she has seen through her life. All the people she's met. "I think it's more than just lovers. I think that the 'strings' attach to the people who aren't to be in your life, even for just a brief moment" Karin thought out loud. "Besides all that soul mates stuff is ridiculous"

Toushirou glanced over at her. "What makes you say that?"

A small smile appeared on her face as she turned to face him. "Having a soul mate is probably a one in a million chance. I mean what are the odds of finding that person. How do you even know if they are your soulmate? I feel like the whole soul mate thing is near impossible, I mean I get that there's someone out there for everyone but what are the chances of finding that special person." Karin looked at the picture of her mother "It's like finding a needle in a hay stack" Toushirou followed her gaze, thinking about what she said. For a middle schooler, she was mature about certain things. "Hey Toushirou, is there such a thing as soul mates?" She glanced over at Toushirou who kept his 'not interested' facial expression. "I mean you do know a lot about souls and stuff right?"

"Not that I know of" his facial expression remained the same. Karin rolled her eyes, she watched as the ice prince held a straight emotionless face.

"You know, I'm gonna make you smile one of these days" Karin stated. "Frowning and scowling will only give you wrinkles. And since you look like a kid, it's only gonna look weird"

"You scowl like Ichigo" Toushirou stated. "You have no wrinkles"

"But my face isn't in a permanent scowl" Karin defended as she sat up straight. "I smile sometimes too. See!" Karin said smiling brightly as she pointed at her teeth. Toushirou didn't even have to look at her, he chuckled as he looked away.

"So what was the point of you wanting to know about the red thread of fate?" Toushirou asked changing the subject.

"Just a talk I had with otou-san" Karin explained. "He was telling me a story but he never did finish" she tapped her chin wondering what happened at the end. "Hey Toushirou, do you think you found your soul mate? Or are you too young? I mean you look like you could be in my grade, maybe a year or two higher, but you've probably lived a longer life"

Toushirou sighed, he was beginning to realize that girls indeed to talk a lot. "Kurosaki, that's just a myth. Myth as in not real. I myself do not believe in those childish stories."

"So I'm guessing they don't have soul mates in soul society" Toushirou shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at her question. "I wonder..." the words fell out of her mouth as she pulled out the packets, skimming through them randomly. Toushirou approached her and caught a few words. Curiosity caused him to break his 'bubble' rule as he got closer to the middle child Kurosaki.

She dropped the packets on her lap. "Hey Toushirou. Have you ever heard of someone's zanpakuto calling out someone else's name?"

Toushirou stared at her in disbelief. "Nani?" Karin waited for the answer. "That's not possible"

"Well according to the ones I read so far about this." Karin said holding up the packets. "Which are from _Urahara_." she added in emphasis. "The red strings and the zanpakuto calling are linked together somehow"

"That explains your questions" he stated. "Why?" he asked in curiosity. "Has a Zanpakuto spirit contacted you? Kurosaki, you're family has two shinigamis there's a possible chance that your-"

"What do you mean my family has two shinigamis" she interrupted her eyes stared down the white hair taichou who realized he let it slip. He began wondering why the first time in his life he let something slip out so easily. He blinked back like a child who didn't understand why he was in trouble. "Toushiro..." he stood there baffled. For the first time in his life, he was unsure what to say because the stares from the human scared him a little. It was something he wouldn't admit but the way she stared at him with her deadly grey eyes made him a little fearful.

"Hollow" he said as he shunpo out of the clinic. It was a complete lie. There was no hollow but the faster he got out of there the better.

Karin stood there. Her mind began to wonder who else was a shinigami. There was a possibility that it was their mother, she didn't remember much about her. Then epiphany hit her. Red thread. Shinigami. Ichigo. Story. Her father. Karin clenched her knuckles in anger. She took off the clinic coat. Walking into the waiting room she looked at Yuzu giving her a fake smile. "I'm going out for a while" ignoring her sister's request of staying. She made a dash towards Urahara.

She sprinted towards the shoten as anger filled up in her stomach. Someone was definitely getting punched. She arrived seeing Toushirou arriving. His eyes widen seeing the furious Kurosaki. "where is he?" Karin asked as she marched inside the shop. Toushirou grabbing Karin by the waist, pulling her back from opening all the rooms of the shoten.

"Calm down Kurosaki!"

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" she yelled frantically. "TOUSHIROU LET GO" she growled viciously as she struggled against his tight grip. They continued to bicker as Toushirou held her with ease as she struggled to get released from his tight grip.

The door in front of them slowly opened. Urahara sitting with a fan covering the lower part of his face while his bucket stripped hat hoovered over his eyes. Beside him was a man with a floral pattern haori, wearing a straw hat. The two figures sitting in front of Urahara, turned to see the cause of the noise. A white hair man with a napkin in his hand blinked. He was wearing a white haori. Beside him was no other than Kurosaki Isshin in a shinigami attire, a tatter haori over his black kimono.

They all faced the angry Kurosaki Karin who was struggling to break away from Hitsugaya Toushirou's strong grip. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind her while her hand pushing against his chest. Karin and Toushirou looked at each other, blinking. They realized how close they were and immediately parted from each other. Her anger completely forgotten when embarrassment cursed through her body.

"Oi! I get a new son! Finally my Karin-chan as hit-" he was interrupted by a foot kicking him in face, causing him to slam onto the floor.

"Baka!" She yelled angrily. "Why didn't you tell me you were a shinigami!" She was about to attack her father once again but Toushirou immediately held her back. "First Ichi-nii! Now you! What the hell!"

"Technically, Kurosaki Isshin was the first shinigami and then Ichigo" Urahara stated.

Karin growled even more annoyed as a tick mark appeared at the corner of her head. "Oi where's Jinta! I'm gonna kill him! He probably knew too!" Karin ranted as she struggled against the tight grip. "Excuse me all mighty Hitsugaya Taichou" Karin said ever word with pure sarcasm. "But can you drop me so I can kick some ass!"

Toushirou rolled his eyes as his grip tightened. "Kurosaki calm down! Let him explain! You're being childish"

Karin scoffed as she stopped struggling and crossed her arms. "Says the midget" she mumbled. Toushirou dropped her with growled at her comment. He was about to defend his height when she waved him off. "Yeah yeah I got it, you're older enough to be my grandpa. You're not midget because you're taller than me." she said in a none caring tone. Toushirou's tick mark grew larger as he stared down the girl in front of him.

"Well if you sit down we'll be happy to fill you in" the white hair man said. "I'm Ukitake Jushirou and this is Kyoraku Shunsui. We're taichous from Gotei 13" he introduced. "You must be Kurosaki Karin" Karin sat between her father and Shunsui with Toushirou leaning behind her. "To being, your otou-san has been a good friend of ours for centuries."

Then the story began. Karin remained silent as she took in all the information that was being presented to her. How her otou-san lost his shinigami powers, how he met Masaki. Karin took it all in, in silence. She understood why her otou-san was a goofball. He had been through so much, so much loss, and so much pain. Being a goof put all that aside. Karin looked at her father, eyeing him for a bit. She secretly looked up to the man throughout her life. She would never say it but she adored how he manage to smile and stay happy when he lost someone who meant so much to him.

"So what was the point of the story Otou-san" Karin finally asked.

Isshin grinned. "Well since Shirou-chan is here, I shall start from the beginning" Karin chuckled as she looked over at Toushirou who sent her a death glare. Isshin grinned at the hidden conversation Karin and Toushirou were giving. Isshin cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Walking home one night, a young boy sees an old man standing beneath the moonlight. The man explained to the boy that he is attached to his destined wife by a red thread. Yuè Xià Lǎo, or the moonlight, showed the boy the young girl who is destined to be his wife. Being young and having no interest in having a wife, the young boy picks up a rock and throwed it at the girl, running away." Isshin paused as a grin appeared on his face, it resembled Urahara's which creeped Karin out. "Many years later, when the boy had grown into a young man. His parents arrange a wedding for him. On the night of his wedding, his wife waited for him in their bedroom, with the traditional veil covering her face. Raising it, the man is delighted to find that his wife is one of the great beauties of his village. However, she wears an adornment on her eyebrow. He asks her why she wears it and she responds that when she was a young girl, a boy threw a rock at her that struck her, leaving a scar on her eyebrow. She self-consciously wears the adornment to cover it up." Karin began to understand the ending of the story. "The woman is, in fact, the same young girl connected to the man by the red thread shown to him by Yuè Xià Lǎo back in his childhood, showing that they were connected by the red string of fate."

"Is it real?" Karin asked.

"Ch. Is it real" Isshin said elbowing his old friend. "Why of course it's real! Have you not been listening to the story of how I met your mother?" Karin rolled her eyes. She realized that the story she was told as a child was altered. "She saved me that day Karin. Our meeting was not by chance. It was fate. Your mother and I are connected by the red strings of fate"

"How do you know?"

Isshin grinned. "It's a feeling that can never be replaced or duplicated. It's original. It stands out. It's something explainable Karin" he stated.

Karin sat there, thinking. She glared at her father. "What did that have to do with Ichi-nii?" her eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"You're only thirteen. Of course you won't know! You probably believe that boys have cooties!" Isshin cried out in a childish manner, Karin glared at her father as her eyebrow twitched. She was deciding if she should punch her father or not. He let out a chuckle. "You obviously have not been listening Karin." he patted her head and she blinked.

"Rukia-chan is on the other end. Isn't she?" Karin looked at her father who sent her a small smile. "Do they know that?"

Isshin chuckled. "Ichigo is clueless. Rukia-chan is in denial. They know something is there, but they do not know what it is" he explained. "Finding the person at the end of the string is near to impossible, but us Kurosakis have always found a way to do the impossible." Karin rolled her eyes, she knew it was true. Their family had always been different.

"So if okaa-san is a quincy. What does that make me and Yuzu? half shinigami, half quincy? If that is the case then why can't Yuzu see them clearly as Ichi-nii and I? And why did you get your powers back but Ichi-nii didn't?" Questions were being blurted out of the thirteen year old girl's mouth.

"All will be answered during the right time" Ukitake stated with a smile. "Now who wants candy?"

* * *

Kurosaki Karin sat on a swing in the local playground. She swung slowly as her toes touched the sand. The day had been eventful. She had learned more about shinigamis and her family in one day than she did her whole life. It sadden her to think that she was the complete opposite of normal, she would never get to live a normal life because where ever she went, trouble would follow. After all, she was a Kurosaki.

She dug her feet deeper into the sand like she did when she was kid. Feeling a slight push from behind, she looked over her shoulder to see a familiar orange hair boy. "What are you doing here Ichi-nii?" Karin asked as she let her brother to push on her on the swing set. Just like he did when they were younger.

"Yuzu said you ran out of the clinic, so I figured the best place to catch you was the soccer field. Surprised not to see you there" Ichigo stated as he gave her small pushes. "Then I went railing but you weren't there either. And here I am." he stated. "You're last hiding spot"

"It's not a hiding spot if people can see me" Karin pointed out. Ichigo had stopped pushing her as he chuckled. He took a swing beside her. "And I'm fine. Just had some stuff on my mind"

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm always here"

"Yeah when you're zombified." Karin stated glaring at him. Ichigo looked away with a small chuckle. "Makes sense I guess."

"It should. I lost my best friend"

Karin looked over at him. "Anything you want to talk about?" she emphasized the 'you'. Ichigo looked up and glared at his sister before giving her a weak smile. Ichigo hesitated, debating to tell her what has been on his mind for the past eighteen months.

To sum up the past eighteen months, he's been in his own little world. Wondering if the past few years of his life have been all a dream. He would often dream about memories from his past, unsure if what was real and what was not. He spent most of his time with Inoue Orihime. He tried spending time with his other friends as well but found it difficult because he would often space out and think of a short, chappy loving shinigami. He was zombified. He's been doing daily activities but no purpose of living. He barely seemed to recognize that his own sibling was growing up. He began to notice that she had grown out her hair and kept it in a pony tail. He barely began to notice things. His feet was barely touching the floor while his head was in the sky.

Ichigo sighed, he knew Karin deserved an explanation. Out of everyone who had some sort of affiliation with shinigamis, Karin deserved the explanation. A few times she had confronted him, but each time a hollow would appear and he would disappear. When he return he acted as if the conversation had never happen. Looking back at his sister who just stared, he was reminded of the times when they were younger. Karin would always look up at Ichigo with big hopeful eyes, whether it was help on homework or playing soccer. He remembered how Yuzu and Karin would always fight for his attention while Isshin would cry to a poster about how his daughters don't love him.

"Karin, Gomenaasai." he stopped swinging and looked at his feet. "I haven't been the best onii-chan in the world and I know I haven't really been myself. Losing a friend does not mean life has stopped. I mean life keeps going right" he wasn't sure if he was opening up to Karin or opening up to himself. "When you asked if I was shinigami. I _was_. I'm not anymore and I'm sure you know that."

"Ichi-nii" Karin had interrupted him. She felt guilty. "You didn't just lose a friend. You lost a best friend" Karin clarified. Ichigo chuckled, he never thought of Rukia was a best friend. In his head he always thought of her as an annoying friend who some how made him a better person. "I know how important the shinigami stuff was to you." Karin began to swing. "And besides, as much as I worry about your safety when you're off fighting hollows or the next big bad guy" her bare feet slammed against the grains of sand. "I think you were more of yourself when you were a shinigami than before." she looked over at her brother. "We're Kurosaki's. We have short temper. We use violence to solve everything. And we have the urge to protect." Ichigo smiled. "Being a shinigami had amplified all of those things in you Ichi-nii but it also awoke something in you that I haven't seen ever since Okaa-san." Ichigo looked at his sister, wondering what she was talking about. "You know I'm not the only one who gave up crying after Okaa-san." Karin began swinging once again. "You did too." she smirked when she heard Ichigo cackle with denial. "And I know how much losing your sinigami powers made you want to cry." she stuck her tongue out at him. "Cry baby" she leaped out of the swing, landing on the pile of sand. She sat on her put and began playing with the sand like a little child.

"So what are you trying to say Karin?" Ichigo asked as he walked over and sat down, cross legged in front of her. "Being a shinigami made me into a cry baby?"

"No. But being a shinigami brought something out in you." Karin spoke as she fisted handful of sand and slowly letting it drop against her legs. "I'm actually beginning to think it's not the fact of being a shinigami. I'm actually beginning to think it was a certain person" Ichigo raised his eyebrows in confusion. Karin rolled her eyes. "Happiness" was all she said.

Ichigo blinked and crushed the sand with his fingers. "What are you talking about Karin?" he asked still confused.

"Ever since Rukia-chan has entered into your life." Ichigo flinched at the name, his heart beating out of his chest. "You've changed. You went from protecting just us to everyone. You used to be distant to everyone. Including your own friends. Ever since Rukia-chan appeared you've gotten closer to Sado-san and Ishida-san" Karin paused to let her words sink in. When she saw him lift his head she continued. "Rukia-chan makes you happy Ichi-nii"

"She's a midget who's obsessed with chappy" Ichigo stated glaring at his sister. "We have nothing in common, so why on earth would I like her"

Karin grinned. "I said she makes you happy, I never said you liked her" Ichigo was baffled, not knowing what to say. "Ichi-nii." Ichigo blinked his way back to normal as he looked at his sister. "What do you think of Inoue?"

"She's a nice girl." he said with a shrug. "A good friend."

"She doesn't think of you as just a friend Ichi-nii. I know that you want to be close with her since she can see Rukia-chan and them but that's not the way to go" Ichigo stayed silent. So he was caught. Inoue was a good friend, but he's been hanging around her and the others just to see if Rukia would come by. Hoping that they would do something that proved she was there. Each time, they would play it off as if they had no seen her or anyone. He knew they were playing it off because after a while he saw the secret hand signals.

"She's a good friend Karin. And besides, didn't you say that you wouldn't be impressed unless I brought home a girl like Inoue to my room?" Ichigo recalled.

"I was eleven and I hung around with eleven year olds who were clueless when it came to girls. Who also talked about how girls with big jugs are the ones to go for" Karin glared at her brother, Ichigo popped a tick mark hearing that Karin hung around such perverts. "And the only reason why I thought that was because it was she was a sweet girl and I assumed teenagers who brought home girls like Inoue had won the jack pot or something" another tick mark appeared on his head.

"You need new friends" Ichigo mumbled.

"You're not understanding the point" Karin said glaring at him. "Inoue is in love you, and by acting the way you are. Getting close to her is telling her she has a small chance of hope"

"You're delusional, we're just friends" Ichigo stated. "She knows I only like her as a friend"

"Have you told her"

"well no but" Ichigo stuttered out, Karin gave him a look and he knew he was defeated. "But as I said we're just friends."

"Whatever you say Ichi-nii" Karin said as she stood up, dusting the sand off herself. "We'll I'm gonna head home, it's almost six thirty" Karin began walking away, stopping herself. She peered over her shoulder, discovering Ichi-nii playing with the sand. His signature thinking face, rolling eyes she continued to make her way home.

Leaving the park, she made her way home. "So you really do think Kuchiki and Kurosaki are connected by the red strings?" She heard someone say, she put her hands behind her head and replied with a 'mhmp'. The owner of the voice, caught up with her steps. "Why the silent treatment?"

"Gonna be weird if I talk to thin air" Karin stated. She opened the door, Toushirou following her. Karin removed her shoes and walked further into the house. "Oi Yuzu, I'm home!" Karin called out.

Hearing rustling in the kitchen, Karin followed the sound to find Yuzu preparing for dinner. "Karin-chan! Are you alright?" Yuzu asked with a worried expression on her face.

Karin gave her twin a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just needed to blow off some steam" Karin admitted. "Anyways, how was your day?" Karin asked. Yuzu smiled and chattered about her day excitedly for twenty minutes. Karin laughed when necessary and glared during certain moments. Secretly, Karin envied Yuzu. Yuzu was sweet and happy while she was rude and grumpy. Yuzu was a splitting image of their mother while Karin didn't feel as if she was related to her.

Yuzu continued to cook as Karin made her way to their bed room. Glaring at the shinigami who sat on her bed, she raised an eyebrow. "Why do you believe Kuchiki and Kurosaki are connected" Toushirou asked.

"I've seen life through Rukia-chan's eyes" Karin started, he wasn't surprised since she had that ability. "I've experienced every emotion. I know Ichi-nii pretty well too. He's easy to read even though he's clueless. They may bicker like crazy, use violence against one another, but they're happy when they have each other in their lives. It's more platonic" Karin explained. "I just have this strong feeling in my own gut that tells me that their meeting wasn't a coincidence. It was fate bringing them together. From what I hear, Soul Society is a strict, uptight place" Toushioru rolled his eyes at the comment but Karin continued on. "Rukia-chan has been through a lot before she had to watch Karakura. Ichi-nii was distant yet somehow he was still here. After they met, Rukia-chan was feeling better. She was feeling happy, and I don't know if it's because Ichi-nii looked like that Shiba guy or something else, but she felt happy. Ichi-nii may have been disappearing and running around but when he came home to us he was happy. He was different. He was like his nine year old self before okaa-san passed away"

Karin was surprised at herself, she was never the one who was up for the whole romance type of stuff. Yet, the idea of having being connected with someone intrigued her. She didn't believe in soul mates or the whole red strings of fate, but it was a nice idea. Having someone who was meant for you.

"And you still believe that soul mates are ridiculous" Karin laughed.

"Hey they are, but I guess some people like Otou-san and Okaa-san and Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan, actually find their soul mates. I still think it's one in a million chance but then again our family has always found ways to break the odds" Toushirou chuckled in agreement. "Anyways baby sitter, do you believe anyone is going to kidnap me"

"I sent a report back to Sereitei and I'm just waiting for further instruction" Toushirou stated. "If they believe that you are a threat and can be used as a weapon then they will probably station someone to permanently watch other you" Karin rolled her eyes. "So I would probably be out of your hair"

"What? The all mighty tenth division taichou can't handle a Kurosaki?" Karin teased as she crashed on her bed beside Toushirou. Toushirou glared with his arms crossed. "You need to lighten up Toushirou"

"No time for that" he muttered.

"Come on, I've seen things through your eyes remember? Felt what you felt" Karin blinked. "You can't really lie to me about this kind of stuff."

"Look Kurosaki. I know you think you know me because of that. But you don't and a human girl would never understand" he spoke a little too harshly, instantly regretting the words coming out of his mouth.

Karin raised her hands up in defeat as she stood up. "My bad for trying to help" a mix of anger and pain was in her voice. Toushirou noted it and debated if he should apologize. The first person who tried to understand and who might actually understand what he has been through, he was pushing away. Karin had left the room. _It's not like I'm gonna see her ever again._ Toushirou noted. If they did decide to station a shinigami to watch over her, it would probably be a fuku-taichou or a third seat. Toushirou shunpo out the window, racing towards Inoue's house to fetch his fuku-taichou.

* * *

Karin tossed and turned. Her eyes were shut tight, her eye brows scrunching together. She was shaking as sweat was damping on her forehead. Toushirou had watched this go one for about an hour. She gripped tight on the sheets, mumbling something that he couldn't understand. "Hyorinmaru" she mumbled. Toushirou stumbled back, unsure if he had heard her say that correctly. She rolled over with a groan in pain.

He looked at the time and realized he had to attend the Taichou meeting in Soul Society. Shunpoing outside of the house, he opened the gate and entered. A hell butterfly flew through as he appeared behind it with his fuku-taichou at his side. He quickly shunpo to the Taichou meeting which was about to begin. Silently taking his spot, he was the shortest among the taichou's and the youngest. They all stood quietly waiting for the SouTaichou to appear.

He walked out, the room was dead silent. For some odd reason, the tenth division Taichou was missing the loud noise that occurred in the Kurosaki house hold. The meeting began as the Soutaichou discussed about the Kurosaki girl who had the ability to see a person's past. Kuchiki Rukia was there, seeming to know the Kurosaki's best. She formally gave a brief summary of the incident when she was eleven when a soul was trapped in a soul's body with a hollow cursing it as well. All eyes focused on Toushirou. He stepped up and began giving him a summary of his trip and duty watching over the young Kurosaki. He explained what Karin told him about how she was able to feel the emotions as well as see the past like she was there. He also added how he was able to saw his past as well as Rukia's which didn't really shock the short chappy loving girl.

"I do not believe she is of harm." Ukitake commented. After the meeting at Urahara's, Toushirou was sworn to promise that he was not apart of what had happened. Toushirou agreed, knowing very well that having any affiliation with Ichigo or Isshin were not permitted. The only reason why Kurosaki Karin was approved was because of her ability and the fact that it was a danger to both of the worlds. "She does need a guard."

Toushirou felt like chuckling, he beg to differ. From what he observed, it was surprising that a hollow didn't hack her head off completely. She did have slight control over her reiatsu but from his own observation he was beginning to believe that Karin needed a baby sitter. "What do you think Hitsugaya-Taichou" someone asked him. Snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I believe that she may not seem like a harm for now" he stated. "But her reiatsu is growing, regardless she has little control over it but she does have another shinigami in the house who can protect her. I believe now, she is not a current threat" he spoke, a few eyed him suspicously. He wondered why.

"I agree" Abarai Renji spoke up. During meetings that included the Kurosaki family, a few selected fuku-taichous and third seats became a part of it. "She may not be a threat now, but she will be one in the future. And I believe that Kurosaki Karin will not particular enjoy having shinigamis all around Karakura. She's doing her best as it is to ignore the pluses when Ichigo is around. By having a shinigami watch over her will make it harder for her to do so"

"She seemed to do perfectly well with Hitsugaya-taichou" Matsumoto chipped in, her taichou had the urge to yell at her to shut up but he restrained himself. "In fact, the two often butt heads but they got along fairly well. Plus she is also having contact with Urahara Kisuke." she commented.

"According to him, he has been supplying her with medications to help her with the sickness she receives when she encounters strong reiatsu." Rukia added.

"It is settled, all Kurosaki Karin matter will be handled by Hitsugaya Toushirou" The soutaichou stated. "I will expect a report rom Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, and on yourself Hitsugaya." he ordered "Hitsugaya, you will be stationed in Karakura, with the job of watching over and protecting Kurosaki Karin. Kuchiki I would like a sample of the medications given by Urahara to be delivered to the twelfth division. Dismissed."

"Hai" the Taichous began to leave the meeting room. Toushirou groaned as he left. Him out of all people had to be the one to watch over Karin. He sighed. Blinking, he manage to catch up to Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Can we help you Taichou?" Ukitake asked as he blinked in confusion.

"You two were the ones who found information about a Zanpakuto calling another person's name correct?" The two nodded. "What else do you know about it?"

Kyoraku grinned. "Ask Karin" Toushirou blinked as he watched the two older taichou's walk away. Standing there, Toushirou pictured Karin lying in bed, struggling in her dreams. Shivering as she mumbled out _his_ Zanpakuto's name. Just what on earth was happening. Toushirou made his way back to the World Of the living.

He stepped out, following after a black butterfly. He recognized the room to be Karin's. Looking over at the sleeping figure, he wondered more and more about the current situation. Walking towards the sleeping figure, he knelt down beside her. Ready to wake her up to explain what had happened in the taichou meeting.

Kurosaki Karin blinked. Waking up to a pair of teal eyes that looked at her. As if on instinct, she raised her fist and swung. The teal eye figure fell to the floor, knocking over a pile of books. All hitting him in different directions. Karin said up blinking as she saw Yuzu stire in her sleep. Looking over at the clock, she realized it was three in the morning. Glancing back at the figure, she saw a spot of white hair and instantly knew it was the Icy Taichou.

She rolled her eyes as he stood up mumbling. The baka had the right to call here a _mere _human. According to her father and a few other people she was much more than that. What aggravated her the most was he had the nerve to treat her as if she was lower than him. Just because he was a damn shinigami. Taichou or not, that did not mean she was beneath the stupid good looking taichou.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She hissed. Toushirou rubbed the bump that was forming on his head from the books. Growling slightly at the young Kurosaki could definitely throw a punch.

"Why did you punch me!" he hissed back rubbing his jaw from her punch. Hearing it crack back into place he flinched at the sudden pain. Damn she could really throw a punch.

"I woke up to a pair of glowing eyes. You should be grateful I didn't do anything else" Karin hissed back. "What the hell were you doing, watching me sleep! This is not a twilight movie"

"A what?" Toushirou looked at the angry Kurosaki like she had just lost her marbles. Karin rolled her eyes. "I just came back from a meeting in Soul Society" he explained.

"So what pathetic shinigami is stuck with little ol' me" Karin asked as she let out a small yawn

"This pathetic shinigami" Toushirou said with a straight fae as he pointed to himself. Karin gaped as frustration appeared on her face. She groaned then fell onto her bed. "I'm not so happy about it either"

"Why can't they send a hot, soccer loving shinigami" Karin mumbled into her pillow. She actually found the teal eye, white hair shinigami very attractive. The problem was his shitty personality.

Toushirou grunted. "They don't even know what soccer is" Toushirou commented.

Karin raised an eyebrow against her pillow. She scoffed as she sat up. "Like you do?" Her glare was replied with his icy glare that scared third seated shinigamis. Karin didn't budge from under his glare. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ch. Kick around a ball into the goal. No hands. It's not that hard" he explained. "I find it rather childish" Karin's eye brow twitched.

She chortled as she crossed her arms. "You find everything childish Toushirou" Karin pointed out. He didn't rely. It was true, he did find most things childish, but who could blame him. He had to grow up so others wouldn't see him as a kid. Karin rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep" her head hit the pillow. Letting out a big yawn, her eyes slowly began to drop. "Tomorrow, we're playing soccer. Get ready to lose shinigami" she let out a yawn. Toushirou stared at her as she lost consciousness.

Toushirou climbed out of her window, onto the rooftop. He stared up at the moonlight. He blinked. _'Hyorinmaru'_he called out inside his head. _'Why did she call out your name?'_

He heard a small grunt in the back of head, which meant he was there. _'Master. It is not something I can explain' _Hyorinmaru spoke. Toushirou let out a frustrating sigh. _'You are not as smart as people give credit for'_ Toushirou huffed at that insult.

_'Oh go back to hibernating' _he huffed angrily in his mind.

_'Toushirou'_ Hyorinmaru called out. _'Think about it'_

Toushirou sat there, looking at the sun and process all his thoughts together. Karin had said his zanpakuto's name. Karin was looking up information about the red strings of fate, but that was merely focused on Ichigo and Rukia. Then again, Karin did ask if it was possible for zanpakuto to call out someone else's name. But that could possibly be Karin's own call upon her. Which he thought as also impossible, seeing as that Karin was alive and it was near impossible for her to start hearing a zanpakuto now, regardless of her family's name. What Toushirou did know was that the red strings of fate and zanpakuto's were connect somehow. Maybe when Karin saw through Rukia's past, she heard one of their zanpakuto's calling the other. But then why did she call out Hyorinmaru's name? _Could it be a possibility?_

Toushirou snap out of his thoughts, seeing the sun rising. He shunpo to Urahara's shop. Seeing Rukia trying to get the medications out of Urahara's hands. Toushirou grabbed it from Urahara and raised an eyebrow as he read the lable. "You've been giving Karin sugar pills?"

"It's the Placebo affect*" He exclaimed with a grin.

Toushirou glared. "So you're telling me that for this past year when Kurosaki asked for your help. You have been giving her sugar pills?" tick appeared as Rukia blinked in confusion.

"I can explain it all Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Urahara defended as he waved a fan in front of his face. "You see, Karin would always get headaches and pains ever since Rukia-chan stepped into their lives. Her reiatsu was weak and could not handle the sudden shift of reiatsu." Rukia blushed in embarrassment. "But when she asked for help, I did in fact give her the real deal of medications. But she went through most of them because they would wear off or did not have that long of an impact. About six months ago, I gave her the strongest medications that I have created. Which wore off in about a week. For the rest of the time, including now. I had given her sugar pills. It had seemed to work, that was until about two weeks ago when you showed all showed up once again." Urahara closed his fan. "During those sugar pill months, I watched over and came to the conclusion that during those times, she was slowly controlling her reiatsu on her own. Her reiatsu was high enough not to faint from the pressure of a shinigami and a hollow, but it was low enough to keep most hollows away." Toushirou blinked as Rukia manage to write every single word he said down. "The hollow repellent and other things I had given her are the real deal as well. But seeing as her reiatsu is rising because of Hitsugaya here, they are fading off their affect as well

"I believe that she will become a problem in the _near_ future. Hitsugaya-taichou. I also know that she will not under any circumstances become a shinigami. Also it is not like she has a chance of becoming one at this moment, she has no zanpakuto. And I believe having a child with high reiatsu running around will be a problem for the Soutaichou as well as the Arrancar"

"So what are Karin-chan's options" Rukia asked as she jotted down the last words Urahara said.

"They are very few. And very slim. She has a choice of being eaten by a hollow. Or" Urahara paused as a sigh escaped his lips. "She will turn into a hollow herself."

"Nani?" Rukia and Toushirou said in unison as their eyes widen.

"Her reiatsu levels are high, she should be talking to her zanpakuto with these levels. Her sickness shows up which means her reiatsu is unstable. There is a possibility that her body will reject her soul at one point, the chains will dissolve, and she will turn into a hollow."

"Does Isshin-san know of this?" Toushirou asked.

"Of course. Why do you think he is not opposed of having you in her room at the middle of the night" Urahara gave him a teasing smile as Toushirou growled. Urahara quite his banter as he let out another sigh. "We do not have a lot of time. I estimate the change coming within another month."

"A month?"

"Hai Rukia-chan. From the rapid rate of her reiatsu, she will have precisely one month."

The room stayed silent. Urahara stood there with his stripped bucket hat covering his face. Rukia didn't move, her pen dropping to the floor. Toushirou clenched his knuckles. They had a month to make sure Kurosaki Karin would not change into a hollow.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter had a lot of truth being revealed and what not! And I know towards the end it was mostly focused on Toushirou, but it's mostly about Karin. Althought I'm thinking about changing it

Placebo affect*- those who don't what it is. It's easier for giving an example rather than the actual definition Basically imagine someone complaining about having a headache. You give said person a tictac and tell them that it's medicine but it has a minty flavor. They believe you and later say that the head ache is gone. or saying that eating an apple will make your cough away, and it actually does. Basically it's a mind trick type of thing.

**A/N:** oh yeah, it's my birthday today so I present you with this chapter :3  
Btw look out for a new story soon !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach!

Red Strings of Fate

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance..."_

Kurosaki Karin was sitting down on a bench. Her feet kicking around a soccer ball. She was in her soccer shorts and an old jersey with her name printed across. Her hair was in a high pony tail which flew along with the small breeze. The impatient girl was waiting for the white hair shinigami who dare challenged her.

"Kurosaki" Karin turned around with a roll of an eye. She saw that he wearing a white shirt and was in a pair of basketball shorts which looked like the pair Ichigo wore when he was playing for the middle school team. Squinting her eyes, she realized it was.

She let out a small laugh. "Ichi-nii's?" she asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Toushirou shrugged. "Let me guess Otou-san" hearing a grunt she knew she was right.

"Before we play, we need to talk" He sat down beside her. Karin stopped dribbling the ball against her feet.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"There's a lot I think you should know." he stated. Karin turned fully towards him. She crossed her legs on the bench, which wasn't that hard to do. He turned towards her and began with a sigh. "Kurosaki. After I left your house last night, I went to visit Urahara. Kuchiki-san was suppose to get the medication that you use so the Soutaichou can see if it was harmful." Karin waited for him to continued. "I discovered that after six months you had started taking the medications, he began to give you sugar pills"

"That baka!" Karin muttered under her breathe.

"But according to him, it worked. You subconsciously lowered your reiatsu." he continued. "Back to the point. You're reiatsu is growing, but it is also unstable. You're reiatsu is strong enough for a zanpakuto to speak to you but since you're a human it's not a possibility of that happening. You're also not qualified on going through the same process your brother had went through."

"What's the point of this Toushirou. I already said I didn't want to be a shinigami"

"Well it's not like you can be one anyways" Karin gapped at the white hair boy who realized what he said he shook his head. "Wait no, not like that. I mean you can probably do well as a shinigami but it's not possible for you to actual gain shinigami powers. At least not now" Karin held her tongue. It was a good thing he saved himself while he still did because she was about to lash out on him. "Look, you're a danger Karin" she was shocked that he had manage to say her name rather than her surname. "As I said, you're reiatsu is high but it's extremely unstable."

Toushirou hesitated, unsure if he should tell her the bad news. He argued with himself on his way over to the field if he should tell her or not. He looked at her blank facial expression, she was waiting for him to continued. "Urahara predicts within a month, your body will not be able to handle all the reiatsu pressure and your body will reject you." He watched Karin's facial expression changed into confusion. "Then your chains will dissolve and you will transfer into a hollow before anyone gets the chance to send you to soul society." Toushirou explained.

"So my only options are?" Karin asked. Inside she was freaking out, but she tried to keep herself together. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to calm herself down.

Toushirou watched as she tried to keep herself together and regretted immediately that he had to break the news. "Get eaten by a hollow or become one" Toushirou stated. Karin blinked. She let the words process through her head. "I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you, but I thought you should know"

Karin appreciated it, it was a sweet gesture coming from the ice heart Taichou. Karin was grateful that someone thought she should know, she already knew that her otou-san knew. That was an obvious factor. The thought of her family, washed a worried feeling through her body. Looking at the ice captain she let out a sigh. "The promise still stands right?" Toushirou blinked at her, confused of what she meant. "Protect my family before protecting me"

Toushirou sighed. "Karin, my job is to watch over you and protect you" He knew his job was to protect and watch over her, but there was a way he could do both. "And I know you won't take no for an answer, so I'll do my best to find a way to do both." The spark in her eyes showed how much she cared and he wasn't going to be the cause of her pain like Azien caused his. Shaking off the thought he sighed.

"Toushirou" Karin called out. He looked at her. "If I do become a hollow, make sure you're the one that kills me okay?" she said with a smile. If you looked close enough, it was a painful smile. Toushirou saw the pain and anger. He agreed. His job was to protect Karin right? So if she turned into a hollow, he would protect her from herself. "Now come on, we got a game to play" she said standing up.

Toushirou found himself chuckling as she ran to the field with the soccer ball. He followed after. His job was simple. To protect Kurosaki Karin. His promise was simple. To put the Kurosaki family before Karin. It all seemed so simple but yet he was confused.

Throughout the game, Karin took out her frustrations through each kick, each steal, steal goal. Toushirou had noticed, but his pride was too high to let the human girl win. The points were tied. Both were sweating and tired. It was the hardest game Karin had ever had to play in her life. Every time they had received the ball, the other would steal it. It was a challenge, a challenge that neither of them wanted to lose.

A sudden feeling surged through both their bodies. A head ache was coming towards her head. Toushirou's soul pager rang. Within a instant. He popped a soul candy into his mouth. Turning towards his body. "Get her out of here" he instructed. The artificial body nodded then swiftly picked up Karin, dashing out of the way.

The hollow landed, roaring. A big hole on his chest, his arms and head seeming to be larger than his whole body. Toushirou got ready. The hollow roared as it shot towards the area where Karin was. Toushirou jumped, pulling out hyorinmaru from its sheath. He sliced the hollow's arm as it reached towards Karin who clung onto the gigai. The gigai jumped out of the way and continued to make a dash for it.

The hollow roared in pain, swinging it's working arm towards Toushirou who jumped away just in time. Toushirou shunpo one direction then the other. He appeared in a split second in front of the masked monster. Raising his arms, he put all his energy towards the hit. Slicing the mask in half. The roar was loud, the hollow slowly began to dissolve as particles got lost within the sky.

Karin hunched over, gripping onto the gigai in pain. She let out a scream from the pain which appeared in her abdomen. Toushirou rushed over to Karin, his gigai set her on the grass. "Karin are you okay" his voice wasn't cold or distant, it wasn't what Karin was used to. Instead his voice actually sounded like he cared.

Karin shook her head. Toushirou tried to get closer. "No!" she called out. Karin slowly opened her eyes as the pain stopped. Her breathing deepened as she sat up, feeling her body shaking from the vision. She shut her eyes. "Hiroku" she whispered.

"Nani?" Toushirou was in gigai by now, he jumped in it planning to carry Karin to Urahara's since it was the closest.

"It was the little boy before he turned into a hollow" Karin explained. "His father beat him as a child because his mother ran off with another man. He killed him one night. That's how he died. His dad was mad and threw a ball. It hit the chandelier and it fell." Her eyes were closed, she felt tears coming through but she fought through them. "The worst part is, he was still alive with the chandelier hit. That bastard just... just left. He left him there." Karin's hand shifted into a fist. "He suffered for two hours before he died. Two fucking hours because of that bastard who _just left him there_"

Toushirou didn't know what to do, she knew Karin could feel every emotion from someone's past. What he didn't know was she was able to feel it from the hollows too. "Kurosaki" he called out, but she just kept ranting.

"Then he turned into a hollow. Two years after, when his father remarried and had a kid. He turned into a hollow that instint" Karin muttered.

"Karin" Toushirou called out, his time he put his hands on her shoulders. Shaking her to get his attention.

Karin looked into his teal eyes. Her eyes wet from the tears she refused to let fall. "He died and turned into a monster because of that bastard." Karin let out a cackle as a tear tried to come down, but she wouldn't let it. "It's not fair" Karin shut her eyes and put her head down, her voice croaked. Toushirou did the only thing he thought he could do. Pulling her in closer, he wrapped his arms around Karin. Placing his chin on top of her head. Karin shook from the tears and anger she keep inside. She clung onto his white shirt. Toushirou stoked her hair. "It's not fair" she whispered.

They stayed like that for a while. When Karin calmed down, she pulled away from the embrace. Toushirou backed away as well. "Are you feeling any better Karin?"

Karin's face was stoic. She blinked away the pain like it was nothing. "Gomen" Karin apologized. "I lost it for a second."

"I didn't realize you saw the past of a hollow's too"

Karin let out a sigh. "It's not too often." Karin admitted as she looked down at her hands. "The only reason why I saw his was because he was still good. Regardless of the hole on his chest, he had good in him. Somehow, it was somewhere there but it was lost. Killing him brought peace." Karin stated. "He mumbled a thank you before he dissolved completely"

"Hollows? Good?" Toushirou questioned

Karin let out a small laugh. "Believe it or not. It's my personal own take on things and experience but I think when I see a hollow's past there's still good in them. I mean it's rare that I ever do so that must mean something" Karin continued. "And it's not just that, I can feel the guilt. Call me crazy but when Hiroku attacked us, there was hesitation. It's not like he wanted to become a hollow, he just did."

"Karin do you know that sounds ridiclous" Toushirou stated, he let out a sigh. "But I'm listening anyways. How many times has this occurred"

"This would be the fourth." Karin pointed out. "But Toushirou, he had good. I mean if he didn't, why would he leave? He didn't attack his father, he ran. He ran away because he didn't want to hurt him. He was fighting it, the urge to kill. He was fighting" Karin defended. His teal eyes looked into her grey ones. Her eyes were filled with honest, the truth. Like she was begging for him to believe in every word she said. "You don't have to believe it Toushirou, but it's true"

He let out a defeated sigh. "Something like that has never been heard of, but coming from you. Being like this, I'll take your word." he stated. "Come on we better get you home." Karin stood up, her legs feeling a little wobbly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, still the affects from the hollow" Karin pointed out. "It'll wear off in a few" Karin said as she walked slowly towards the bench to retrieve her things. After retrieving her items, they walked towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

Karin let out a defeated sigh. She stared up her ceiling. It was around five in the afternoon. After the events with Toushirou, he went to do his weekly report about his stay in Karakura. Yuzu had gone grocery shopping. Ichigo went who knows where. And she heard her father say he was heading out.

She was alone. Staring up in her ceiling, thoughts ran through her head. One month till her body would reject her from the amount of reiatsu she possessed. One month till she would turn into a hollow. One month before she would be killed. All she had was one month. _What troubles you child._ Karin rolled her eyes at the voice that constantly appeared in her head. _Do not roll your eyes at me! _The voice in her head commanded.

_'Go bother someone else'_ she muttered in her head. _'I'm sure Toushirou would love to know about his own zanpakuto's where abouts'_

_'Oh hush child.'_ he stated. _'Do not start. What troubles you'_

_'oh wise one, don't you already know what troubles me'_ Karin thought sarcastically. She could tell that the ice dragon in her head rolled his eyes at her comment. _'Besides, i don't know why you always stay in my mind. Go bother the ice king.'_

_'You're more fun'_

Karin grinned. _'Since you're here, you might as well answer my question. Are me and Toushirou connected by the red strings of fate?'_ Karin asked, this question usually got him to leave. Which worked, her mind was empty and the sound of his voice was gone.

In truth, Karin had known. She had known from the moment she had read the papers. She was confused about the whole thing, but after a while she knew that Toushirou and herself were connected by the red strings. But in her opinion they weren't connected in a romantic way, they were connected in another way. They were suppose to be in each other's lives, but the thirteen year old girl did not know what it was suppose to be.

_'It is not just that child'_

_'damn it, I thought i got rid of you'_ Karin muttered in her head. _'Hyorinmaru, I'm too young for this red strings type of stuff'_

_'it is not something you can run away from' _Hyorinmaru's voice was ice cold. It held authority and control. Yet it warmed Karin's insides, it was comforting and smooth. _'You two are connected. Regardless if my master is too slow to realize it. You have half of his soul and he has your half.'_

Karin let out a groan as she turned to her stomach, pushing her head onto the pillow. _'What's the point if I'm gonna die from becoming a hollow in a month anyways?'_

"Talking to yourself again Kurosaki?" Karin groaned again as she signaled the voice to go away. "Worried?"

"Yes" Karin lifted her head to face the white hair taichou. "There's nothing I can do to make this stop. I don't have a choice. I hate not having a choice" Karin mumbled as she rested her head on her arms. "So you don't have to worry about any one kidnapping me because I'll probably bust out into a hollow or something" Karin muttered.

"What's really bothering you" Toushirou asked, kneeling in front of her. Karin looked at him she let out a defeated sigh.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Toushirou." Karin sat up. He sat on Yuzu's bed and blinked. "Not just physically, but I don't want hurt my family. I don't want them to lose me like they lost okaa-san. Like how we're slowly losing Ichi-nii. Yuzu has already lost a lot of people, including a few friends because of these hollows. Otou-san may be goofy but I don't want him to lose anymore people. I don't want them to hurt"

"We're gonna find a way Karin" Toushirou comforted. Karin looked away with a disbelieving look on her face. "Well will okay? I promse we will try everything we can. We have a month." Toushirou stuck out his pinky. Karin gave him a small smile as she wrapped her pinky around his. "We'll figure this out somehow."

"Arigatou" Karin said as she dropped her pinky. "Toushirou. How old are you?" Karin asked with interest, she tilted her head to the side. Toushirou blinked, surprised by her question. "I mean you look like you're fourteen but I know time works slow in soul society and stuff."

"I don't think it matters" Toushirou said flatly.

"Oh come on! I'm curious! A hint?" Karin asked sitting up. Toushirou shook his head before heading towards the window. "Ch. fine, be a party pooper" Karin pouted. Toushirou glared at her. "Come on! I wanna know more about the person who's supposedly going to protect me." Karin teased.

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Hitsugaya Toushirou. Not telling you age. I have the most powerful ice based zanpakuto in whole Seireitei. I'm a prodigy, graduated earlier than anyone in history. I've been a taichou for the past twenty years. I have a lazy fuku-taichou, whom you met. Her name is Matsumoto Rangiku. She does absolutely nothing while I do all the paperwork" Karin let out a small giggle. "Ano?"

"You have paperwork?" Karin asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"New recruits, battles, and other such." Toushirou explained.

"Why does otou-san call you Shirou-chan?" Karin asked laughing as soon as the nickname slipped out of her lips.

A red tick mark appeared on the corner of Toushirou's face once he heard her laugh. "My good friend Momo used to call me that. After I became a taichou she began acknowledging me as Toushirou." He explained. "Your father was my taichou when I was only a seated officer. He had heard her call me that and began to call me it. As much as I hated it, I could do nothing since he was a taichou after all"

"Otou-san was your taichou?" Karin asked, he nodded and she tapped her chin. "Makes sense I guess. I mean you are the youngest shinigami I've seen. Plus Jinta did say something about you being a prodigy"

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "Hanakari Jinta? The boy at Urahara's shoten?" Karin nodded in agreement. "Well he does know a lot about shinigamis."

"Why is your hair white? Are you really that old?" Karin asked. "If so then why doesn't Rukia-chan or Renji-san have white hair. I mean They are older than you correct?"

Toushirou sighed as he ran his fingers through his white hair. "I was born with it"

Karin pondered for a moment. "Even when you were alive on earth?"

Toushirou blinked. He wasn't sure what to say. "I- I don't remember" he managed to stutter out. "Some people are born in soul society and some die here. So I wouldn't really know." He explained. "I just know my whole life as at Soul society, I don't recall anything else."

Karin tapped her chin with her index finger. "Really? So if you were born here on earth, you don't really remember it huh? No family or friends. That's sad."

"Not really, I had my own family in soul society. It wasn't as big nor wealthy but it was nice" he explained. By this time he was sitting right in front of Karin on her bed. His legs were crossed. "I wouldn't have trade them for anything"

Karin smiled at his statement. "Tell me about your family"

Toushirou was somewhat shocked, he was surprised that she wanted to know so much about him. Yet he found himself opening up without a second though. "Well my granny is a wonderful women. She's sweet and kind and understanding" Toushirou started. "I didn't want to become a shinigami at first because I didn't want to leave her, but after Matsumoto saw how much reiatsu I was producing she followed me home and woke me up one night. For the past few months or so, my granny was freezing herself to sleep. I didn't really understand, but because of Matsumoto I realized that I was the cause. I enrolled in the academy because I wanted to control my reiatsu so I wouldn't hurt anyone

"Then there's Hinamori Momo" Toushirou hesitated which Karin caught on quickly. "She was more like my sister more than anything else. I guess you could say she was my best friend. We grew up together and I would always spit watermelon seeds at her head and I called her names. But she was important to me, I mean I didn't want to be a shinigami and well after I decided to be one she was supportive." then as it had dawned on him, Karin already saw into his past. Yet she was still interested. "And you already what happens" his voice turned from nostalgic to cold and distant.

Karin placed her hands on top of his. "You do know that you shouldn't blame yourself. Right?" Toushirou avoided her eye contact. "If you two are close as you say, she would forgive you. She's having a hard time and in time she will wake up and forgive you"

Toushirou let out a sigh. "Arigatou" he whispered. He's heard it all before, but hearing it from Karin was different. She saw into his past. She saw and felt the things he felt. He hoped she was right. He quickly decided to change the subject. "What about you Karin?" Karin raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. "What about your family. I told you about mine and I do not know much about yours regardless if I do know them, I know their life as shinigamis not as humans"

Karin let out a laugh. "Well from what you witnessed we aren't really a normal family" Karin smiled as she thought about her family. Toushirou secretly admired that she was so family oriented. "Starting off with my parents I guess. From the story that I heard as a child. My okaa-san instantly fell for my Otou-san, she had helped him when he was injured and they hit it off from there. I guess it's not too different from the original but still the original does sound better" Toushirou couldn't help but chuckle at the sparkle in Karin's eyes. "Ichi-nii was a cry baby. I remember Tatsuki-chan would always beat him and he would cry. I remember her telling me whenever Okaa-san was around he would never cry. His mood would change instantly. I don't remember much about her, but from pictures and old videos you can tell a lot. She was sweet and amazing and I do remember wanting to be exactly like her. Okaa-san always had ways of changing everyone's mood." A sad smile appeared on her lips, Toushirou watched as he mood in her eyes changed.

"Anyways, when I was five okaa-san passed away. Ichi-nii blames on the whole thing on himself but he was a kid, it wasn't his fault. After that, everything pretty much changed. Ichi-nii would go to the place where she died instead of going to school. He was distant. He was there but then again, it seemed like he wasn't there. Like he was zombie. Sort of the way he is now." she realized."I followed him one time and it seemed like he was looking for something. I thought he left something there of Okaa-san, but thinking about it now. I think he was looking fr okaa-san, hoping that she was there and what happened wasn't real" Karin looked down at her hands, realizing she was clenching them.

"Yuzu took responsibility I mean when we were younger, she would always help Okaa-san out and be her little helper while I tried to get Ichi-nii to play games with me. But after that incident, Yuzu took the role of Okaa-san. She cooked and cleaned and refused anyone else to help her. We made a promise, it was a promise that was never said but it was obvious. We had to grow up fast. Her way was to clean and take on the chores. I remember for the first two months, Yuzu would force herself not to cry when she took up okaa-san's duties without her. I also remember the very bad tasting food during those two months.

"For Otou-san, after a few weeks he went from full on depression back to the goof ball he is today. After the funeral he wouldn't even go see her like Ichi-nii, Yuzu, and I. He smoked every day during those few weeks because he said it reminds him of her. I've never seen him cry, but the day he found her like that. I knew he was crying, I knew it wasn't the rain. It was weird because one day he just as emotionless and distant as Ichi-nii then the next day, he became a goofball. He bought a big picture of okaa-san and put it up on the wall. Then he would run and cry to it whenever Ichi-nii didn't want to eat. It crept us out but somehow we all felt better. Ichi-nii learned how to fight better too because he didn't want to go back anymore without Okaa-san to pick him up so Otou-san would always surprise him in the morning. Otou-san is a crazy person I know, but he's actually the reason why we managed to pull through that time.

"And me, all I could do was promise to stop crying. To get tough and not to be weak so I didn't have to burden anyone. I didn't have to have Ichi-nii protect me and Yuzu from bullies. I didn't have to have Yuzu scared to go to school. I got tough and never cried because..." Karin drifted off into thought. "It was my way of protecting my family. Giving them one less thing to worry about" Karin let out a small laugh as she looked up at Toushirou with a weak smile. "The last time I cried was when I had those dreams and flash backs of Yuichi" Karin confessed "Broke my record but haven't cried since.

"But bringing things to the present. Ichi-nii is a zombie. Okaa-san was a quincy who fell in love with a shinigami. And Yuzu seems to be the only normal person in the equation" Karin summed up.

"It seems like you and Yuzu had to mature faster than expected" Toushirou commented. Karin let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, but I guess that's why Otou-san is childish. It reminds us that we can grow old, but it doesn't mean we should grow up" Karin flashed a reassuring smile. "I mean look at you, you look like a kid but you grew up faster than anyone" Karin pointed out. "It's all through experience!"

"What are you a fortune cookie?" Toushirou asked.

Karin gasped dramatically. "Wait, did the all mighty Ice taichou of the north make." she paused, looking around. "Dare I say it." she gaped as Toushirou rolled his eyes. "a joke"

"Funny Kurosaki" he said flatly, causing the fourteen year old girl to laugh with a smile on her face.

"I will make you smile one day Toushirou." Karin stated. "You know before my time is up"

"How do you do that" he blurted out. Karin titled her head to the side in confusion. "You made a joke that you only have one month left, how do you do it?"

Karin smiled brightly, Toushirou tried to find signs of any other emotions but from the look of her face, she had acceptance. "I can't change it can i?" she asked. "And besides, talking about my family made me realize that if I did have to die. I'm happy with my life. I mean growing up I did want to die in a very exciting way."

"You're a strange one Kurosaki" Karin laughed. Toushirou stared at her as she laughed. _'She's a special one'_.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Ichigo watched his his tomboy little sister munched through her meal. Something was different about her but he couldn't name it. It wasn't the way she looked and it wasn't the way she acted. Karin glared at her brother. "You seem different" he noted.

Karin rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about" she asked before she popped another scoop of rice into her mouth.

"I agree. She has been different." Yuzu said tapping her chop sticks on her lips. Karin gasped. "Did you get a boyfriend!" The two men at the table, chocked on what they were eating. Karin dropped the scoop of rice back into her bowl. Ichigo gulped down a cup of water while Isshin cried to the lords about how he was going to die so soon.

"Yuzu don't be crazy. I don't have a boyfriend" Karin stated. She wondered if her cheeks were pink. "What makes you think I would even have one? The guys in our school are perverts"

"Well you've been gone a lot. And I heard that you were playing soccer with a boy. No one knows who he is. Who is he by the way Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"A friend from out of town" Karin said. "Jinta introduced us" Karin lied. It wasn't at all a lie. Jinta and Toushirou did know each other, but it was Yuzu. She was oblivious to the world of shinigami.

"What's him name?" Ichigo asked, leaning too close to his sister who leaned away. "How old is he? What grade is he in. Where does he go to school? What does he look like?"

"Oh back of Ichi-nii he's just a friend" Karin growled as she continued to eat.

Ichigo eyed her carefully. "Oh Onii-chan from what I hear he is rather attractive. He has white hair and teal eyes" Ichigo thought about it. Someone who knew Jinta, white hair, and teal eyes. The image of a the white hair taichou popped into his mind, he dropped his chop sticks.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou?" Ichigo asked gapping at his little sister who continued to eat. She didn't reply. "You were playing soccer with the boy who can literally freeze you with a stare!"

Karin let out another sigh as she rolled her eyes. "I do not know what you are talking about Ichi-nii." Karin put her chopsticks down. "Otou-san, I forgot something at the park. May I go retrieve it?" Isshin agreed while Ichigo yelled outburst. Karin stood up from the table and went over to get her shoes. She could hear Ichigo baffling about Toushirou while Yuzu tried to calm him down.

Karin took a step outside and turned the corner. She raised an eyebrow once she saw a few familiar faces. "Rukia-chan. Renji. Toushirou. Matsumoto-san" Karin greeted. She continued to walk. "You know Ichi-nii isn't as clueless as I thought. He seemed to know that the white hair, tealed eye midget was Toushirou"

Toushirou growled. "He didn't call me a midget"

"So you were ease dropping" Karin smirked as Toushirou rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you shinigamis" she asked as she turned around.

"You have to attend a meeting in soul society" Rukia explained. "Everyone thought it would be best to have you in the discussion because it is about you and the Soutaichou doesn't want your Otou-san to 'pop in'" Karin let out a small laugh. "Karin are you sure you're okay with this?" she hesitantly asked.

"Rukia-chan. I can't do anything about it. I'm not gonna spend a month down in the dumps" Karin said as she put her hand on Rukia's shoulder. "I know you're more worried about Ichi-nii losing me than anything else."

"Karin he's lost a lot" Rukia defended.

"I know. But there's not really anything we can do" Karin stated. Rukia let out a frustrating sigh. "When does he want to see me?"

"Later tonight. I'll take you through the gates" Toushirou stated. Karin nodded in agreement. "For a Kurosaki, you're acting mature about this."

Karin gave him a smirk. "Rather have me cry to a poster or destroy half of the city in anger?" Karin asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I better head back. Oh and I think Ichi-nii will be on a look out. He does miss you guys"

Karin waved good bye to the shinigamis as she headed back to her house. Toushirou watched her run off. _'What troubles you master'_ Hyorinmaru asked. Toushirou turned to see the other shinigamis heading towards Urahara's place.

_'I'm worried for Karin' _Toushirou admitted. After hearing her talk about her family, after playing soccer with her, after the past two weeks. Toushirou felt closer to Karin in that short amount of time than anyone he's ever met in soul society. _'She doesn't deserve this'_

_'Why are you worried about a mere human?' _Hyorinmaru challenged.

_'Because she's not just a mere human. She's on the other side of the string'_ Toushirou stated. He had discovered after his talk with Ukitake and Kyoraku. Right after their talk he thought long and hard about 'asking Karin' what it was about. Then when she punched him, it hit him. It literally hit him that she was on the other side. He wasn't sure what it meant to have her on the other side, but nonetheless he knew the fourteen year old Kurosaki was important to him.

_'Well master, I have been through her head. I have felt the emotions that stir within her head. She is frightened. She is terrified. But she accepts it. There is nothing to worry or fear. She is a strong one.'_ Hyorinmaru comforted.

"She _is_ a strong one" Toushirou agreed out loud. Toushirou turned around to see an orange haired teenager. He recognized it to be Kurosaki Ichigo. He was breathing harshly, which showed that he probably ran to catch up with Karin.

Ichigo looked around, like he was looking for someone. "I know you're somewhere there Toushirou. And I know you're probably listening, but since I don't know much about what's going on. Take care of Karin. okay?" Ichigo looked around, hoping he might at least see something. Toushirou felt bad for him. Knowing from Karin's story that he was probably looking for something, like the way he was looking for his okaa-san. By the rise of reiatsu, the wind picked up speed. Ichigo took that as a yes. "Arigatou Hitsugaya." he gave a small smile towards the direction of the wind.

Toushirou felt a pang of guilt course through his body. Take care of Karin. It seemed like he was doing a terrible job since she was going to turn into a hollow in a month. He followed the orange hair teen back to the Kurosaki house. Standing outside while Ichigo entered the house.

Toushirou heard the commotion going on inside, which he took as his former taichou attacking the ex-shinigami who then cursed at him. Then having Yuzu trying to stop them with Karin making a sassy remark, causing the former taichou to run to the poster of his wife.

A chuckle escaped his lips, he seemed to know what the Kurosaki was like just by Karin's story. He shunpo away from the clinic to check for any hollows or pluses. Before leaving, he heard a familiar laugh. A small smile crept against his lips before he went away.

* * *

A dark hair girl followed the man with a stripped green and white bucket hat and the icy white hair taichou through big door. Kurosaki Karin blinked, standing in a line were filled with people she didn't know. She caught a few people she saw around when they were guarding Karakura, but she was sure they didn't recognize her.

Her eyes watched as Hitsugaya Toushirou went to his place. Urahara Kisuke, the banned shinigami, was standing beside her and staring straight ahead. Standing in front was a very old man who in Karin's opinion thought would fall to the floor any second, but in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't. This was Soul Society after all.

"You know your reason for being here, is it not?" the man spoke. Karin felt a little scared, this man was probably the big guy in charge from the way Karin saw things.

"Hai" she nodded. She tried to keep her composure but she felt her stomach doing knotts in nervousness. This was not where she was suppose to be. She was no Ichigo. Keeping focused on the issues being present she pushed the thoughts aside. "My rise in reiatsu, the danger it brings to Karakura, and the issue of becoming a hollow within a month" Karin said. She avoided any eye contact with anyone, she didn't feel like having dreams about their past for the rest of her life. Or well until she changed into a hollow.

"Your ability to see our past is also a factor. Is that why you do not make any eye contact?" she heard someone say, looking up she saw a pair of purple eyes staring at her, the woman had short hair and was slender. She felt more scared, but held the feeling back. Karin responded with a 'hai', letting her head down.

"Kurosaki Isshin knows of this issue, does he not?" Someone else asked.

"Of course he does!" Urahara sang with a smirk on his face. "Why should he not? It is after all his child" Karin rolled her eyes at Urahara's comment. "He was the first to know and suggested that we wait until we know more about the issue, but the time came short and we did not have many options since she did not wish to become a shinigami. It is too late in her stage to become one." Urahara started to explain. "Her reiatsu is high and her chains will simply dissolve quickly before we get the chance to perform the konso."

"Then what did you plan to do Urahara?" a sassy remark asked, Karin found it came from the man who knew her father. Karin had the urge to laugh but fought it back.

"The plan was to let her live her life normally and be prepared when the time comes for her body to reject her." Toushirou stepped up stating. Karin felt like scoffing, her life would never get normal.

"So you have accepted the fate you have been giving" Hearing the familiar voice, she recognized it to be the man who was Rukia that first day. Karin nodded with a 'Hai'. "And you do know the dangers you will bring to Karakura as well as your family" Karin hesitated by responded with a 'hai'. "Ch. Kurosakis..." he muttered. Karin let out a sigh, agreeing with him.

"You do realize by letting things be, more danger will come toward your family's way" Renji stated.

Karin let out a frustrating sigh. "With all due respect, I make sure that danger does not go towards my family's way. But as many of you know it's near impossible for a Kurosaki to stay out of trouble. I think my family has been through enough to lose me just like that. If I do in fact change into a hollow, I would spend my remaining days with _them_ not sulking around waiting and expecting it to happen" Karin defended.

"But endangering them as well as other people in return is very selfish of you" Urahara commented. Karin glared at her 'mentor' who replied with a cheeky grin.

"We have been watching you very carefuly Kurosaki. You're reiatsu was high, but it was unnoticed because of Ichigo's uncontrolled reiatsu" Karin saw a creepy guy, she was unsure if he was human at any point. She felt chills down her back just by looking at the creepy man. "You attract hollows like flies to light. With it's rapid movement how do you plan to keep hollows away"

"Hollow repellent. Regardless if it's use slows down, I unlike my brother can control some of my reiatsu." Karin defended. Karin also knew that Toushirou was watching over her, it was selfish to think that he would help her but she had a gut feeling he would.

"Your reiatsu is extremely high and is rising. It's high enough to transfer into another person. Repellent won't be enough to shoo away some hollows." The creepy man stated. "It's also said that you were looking information on zanpakutos talking to you. That could very well be your own"

"It's not mine" Karin stated. "I may not know much about the shinigami life, but I know enough to know that the zanpakuto that contacts me is not mine"

Toushirou looked towards her. His zanpakuto had contact her? Karin met his gaze but then looked away. _'Hyorinmaru. Where are you?'_

_'Right here master. What can I do for you'_ Hyorinmaru asked.

_'You have contacted Kurosaki Karin?' _Hearing his on zanpakuto reply with a hai. _'Why'_

_'Because she needs some guiding in her life'_

Toushirou stared at Karin who continued to argue with Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Karin was growing irritated while Kurotsuchi seemed to enjoy ticking off the young Kurosaki girl. "Besides it is against the law for two shinigamis to hold the same Zanpakuto, according to the law you must duel with said shinigami for the right to bear the zanpakuto." Kurotsuchi held a grin, thinking he defeated the girl.

"But I'm not a shinigami, am I" Karin replied, her arms were crossed as her eye brow was raised. Kurotsuchi stuttered, trying to think of a rebuttle. "I may have shinigami blood in my veins but I am not a shinigami" Karin's head was held high in triumph.

"I went over the research" Ukitake stepped in. "And according to it, it has something to do with the Red strings of fate"

"That's just a myth" the sixth divison Taichou scoffed. Karin didn't say anything, she was getting tired of arguing. She just let out a sigh. "There have been no evidence to prove so" Karin watched as the three men who knew about the red strings raise an eyebrow at one another.

"I may not know as much as you do taichou, but just because it can't be proven does not mean it's real." A few looked over at the human girl. "Regular humans cannot see you, to them there is no evidence of shinigamis or the life you live here. It does not mean you're just a myth to them, there are others who believe that you exist. Except they usually picture you with wings rather than swords"

"We are all getting off topic here" the women with short hair stated. "The point is, you're a danger to the balance and it is our duty to restore the balance"

"Well in a month you don't have to worry" Karin replied.

"But during the month we do" the women stepped forward. Toushirou was a second away from stepping in between them, he gave Karin a stare telling her to watch what she says. In response Karin avoided his eye contact.

"You said my brother's was worst, why didn't he turn into a hollow" Karin asked. "Why didn't the all mighty Gotei 13 do something about it" Karin was blurting things out, she was irritated and annoyed.

"He didn't have a pyscho shop keeper giving him things to amplify his reiatsu. When Urahara gives you the repellent and medications, your reiatsu tries to beat it. It's like a virus in the immune system." the women declared.

Karin glared over at Urahara. "I asked for help to get rid of all this ghost business and you just made it worse!" Karin threw her hands in the air aggravated. She needed to release her anger but she didn't know how. "Was this kind of some sick plot to make everyone in my family a shinigami! I do not want to be. I thought I made that clear the day I confronted Ichi-nii. I've said this once, I've said it twice, and I'll say it again. All this shinigami/hollow business, it's Ichigo. Not Karin." she said angrily. "So he wants to be a shinigami and gets stripped off his powers, I don't want to deal with pluses or hollows so I get to turn into one. That's just fucking fantastic!" the fourteen year old girl ranted with sarcasm. She felt her reiatsu raise, she took a deep breathe as she felt it lowering.

"Kurosaki" Toushirou began to approach the ranting girl. He was worried, he knew she didn't want this or ask for any of it and yet she was forced upon it. A few taichous were surprised by his tone, it had worry in it. Something they never heard unless he was around Momo or it had something to do with his duties.

"No! Don't Kurosaki me, let me finish my rant" Karin said throwing her arms in the arm, she didn't care where she was, who was in the room, she tried being respectful but she was now annoyed of it all. "This is all so pointless! I'm turning into a hollow either way! So what's the point of this stupid damn meeting. Ichi-nii won't get his powers back because his reiatsu ceased to exist and he's all moody and zombie like because of it. But no, not only that he now has to deal that I will turn into a fucking hollow. Now he's gotta take care of Otou-san and Yuzu! Which is near impossible because that baka can barely take care of himself since all he does is day dream and think about this stupid place!

"I don't know what I did wrong. Is this karma getting me back for trying to make a business from Ichi-nii and my ghost seeing abilities? Well I was a eleven! Why. Why oh why was I born into suck a crazy, unfair family life! Why did Yuzu have to be the normal one! Why couldn't I." she was interrupted by a shake of her shoulders.

She found herself staring into a pair of teal eyes. Toushirou was shaking her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Your reiatsu is flaring Kurosaki, keep it down" he ordered. His hands dropped. Karin blinked, realizing everyone was staring at her. "Are you done ranting?" Karin nodded slowly as she backed away from Toushirou.

"I would like to fight her." she heard a big guy say. He had bells at the tips of her hair and an eye patch. She scooted further away from him.

"Soutaichou, what do you expect Karin-chan to do? Stay here? I know you wouldn't want Isshin to bust his way back in here. He's worse than Ichigo and far more childish than Shunsui" Urahara asked, looking up at the old man. Who didn't seem phase by anything. "Karin-chan, enlighten the taichous and fukutaichous why do you not wish to be a shinigami"

Karin repeated herself over and over again, she didn't know how many times she had to repeat herself in order to make her point. "Kurosaki Ichigo is the one who wants to be a shinigami. He's the one who wants to fight hollows to protect people. He's the one who wants to see ghost and shinigamis"

"Then what are you Kurosaki Karin?" Rukia stepped up. She remained silent during most of the meeting.

"I'm the one who does not wish to see ghost. I don't want to look into someone's past and feel every emotion they felt Rukia-chan. I don't want to keep dreaming about their past like I'm the one who's experiencing it. I don't want run away from big hollows or struggle to beat small ones. I don't want to keep lying to Yuzu about where I am because I need to keep getting stock on repellent." Karin looked at Rukia. "If I could give Ichi-nii my ability I would..." the words fell out of her mouth. The thought had occurred in her mind before but according to Toushirou it was impossible. Toushirou seemed to understand what was running through her mind.

She brought her head up, shooting it towards Urahara. "She has an idea" Urahara sang. "Oh the Kurosakis and their wild ideas" he hummed.

Karin looked over at the weird looking taichou she was arguing with. "You claim that my reiatsu is high enough to transfer into another person correct?" everyone blinked, not understanding the point. "If Urahara-san can find a way to transfer my reiatsu into Ichi-nii, it could reawake his powers and..."

"Yours would automatically lower, making sure you wouldn't turn into a hollow" Toushirou finished. He let out a frustrating sigh, he had told Karin that it was near impossible to find a way. Adding Urahara Kisuke to the equation made matters worse. "Kurosaki that's dangerous" he glared at her like a father staring down at a son who misbehaved. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Rukia-chan did it. And it technically wouldn't be illegal because I'm not a shinigami who's transferring powers into a human." Karin defended. "Also you get Kurosaki Ichigo back to rampage on any bad guy that comes your way"

"There are many dangers other than that" Urahara stated. "Rukia-chan had lost all of her powers, you could lose everything Karin. You would end up in Ichigo's predicament. You would not be able to see or feel hollows or shinigamis" Toushirou found his eyes looking over at Karin's who held a straight face.

"I did say I didn't want any of this. If that's the risk then so be it" Karin said with a straight face.

"Not just that Karin-chan." Urahara said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one has tried such a thing before, there are many things that we cannot control."

Karin looked up at Urahara, eyes set with determination. "Never know till we try right?" she flashed him her famous grin.

"Then it is settled. Hitsugaya will continue to keep an eye on Karin until we discover a way. Kurotsuchi will-" Karin raised a hand, unsure if this was the right way to do it. The soutaichou blinked then nodded at her to continue.

"I don't really trust him. I would be more comfortable with Urahara-san doing the experimenting" Karin stated.

Urahara let out a happy giggle. "Very well then, Ukitake will keep an eye on Urahara while he finds a way. Dismissed" he hit his can against the floor before leaving. Everyone in the room slowly began making their ways towards the door.

"You sure about this Kurosaki" Toushirou asked.

"Hai." Karin replied with a smile on her face. She looked up into Toushirou's teal eyes. "I still stand by what I believe" her eyes wondered towards Rukia who was talking to Urahara and Ukitake. Toushirou followed her eyes and instantly knew what she meant. "Don't worry"

"Ch. Who said I was worried" Toushirou scoffed.

Karin gave him a small grin, she went up on her tippy toes, then messed up his white hair. Toushirou swatting her hand away with a grunt. "Whatever you say all mighty taichou" Karin let out a tease. He let out a small growl and sent a death glare her way. Her response was flashing him a bright smile.

Matsumoto giggled from the corner, watching them. She sent Toushirou a small wink who grunted and began pushing Karin out the door. Who then began arguing about how she can walk herself. "You were right Urahara" she said looking back at the threesome behind her. "He has changed."

* * *

**A/N: **TADAAAAA. This chapter is shorter than what I was hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach!

**Red Strings of Fate**

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch..."_

The dark hair fourteen year old looked out her window. The moon was bright and full. Silence filled the house hold. Everyone seemed to be out for the night expect for the dark hair Kurosaki. She sighed as she smiled bright at the moon. Her brother was going to get his powers back and be happy. Inside she knew that she would lose it in the end. She had a gut feeling, and her gut feelings were always right.

The sound of knocking caught her attention. Looking around she realized that someone was knocking at her door. "Come in" she said, her voice crackling a little which surprised her. The door opened which realized her orange hair brother. "Anything you need Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo let out a small chuckle before sitting on the bed beside her. "Karin. Gomenaasai" he whispered. Karin tilted her head in confusion. "I lied to you for a while. And-"

"It's okay Ichi-nii" Karin interrupted. "You've had a reason to"

"I figured since I'll never get my powers I might as well you tell the story. The whole story" Ichigo stated. Karin bite her tongue back. He let out a small laugh and began his story. He told her everything. From the moment of meeting Rukia, to rescuing her, from the visords to the arrancar, to his powers being lost. He told her every detail, every memory. Karin could see each emotion that displayed in his eyes as he told the story. Karin took it all in. Her head, she was puzzling everything together. She was puzzling three years worth of things together. "And that's everything" he said at the end. His voice was in pain, he sounded as if he was explaining a dream that he wished was true.

Karin cleared her throat. "Ichi-nii. Do you wanna hear a story?" Karin asked. Ichigo looked up at her confused. But she began the story anyway. "Have you heard the story of the red strings of fate?" Ichigo watched her as she spoke. A small smile was placed upon her lips, it was rare seeing any Kurosaki other than Yuzu smile. "Walking home one night..." Karin retold the story. Ichigo absorbed it. When the story as done, silence filled the room.

"Karin, what was the point of that story" Ichigo asked.

"You tell me" Karin leaned back she waited for her brother's answer. Ichigo looked down at his hands. "Ichi-nii. Can I ask you something"

Ichigo's head shot up, he raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

Karin bit her lip, unsure if she should ask. "Do you believe in Soulmates?"

Ichigo let out a chuckle, he wasn't surprised. "Funny, Yuzu asked me that the other day." Karin tilted her head. "Yeah I do. And don't make fun of me, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't believe in that kind of stuff" Ichigo gave his sister a familiar scowl which caused her to laugh. "And before you ask." Ichigo interrupted seeing his sister was about to ask another question. "Okaa-san and Otou-san" the answer was not that surprising, but yet Karin was interested. "I know you were too young to see it, but the way Okaa-san and that baka were together. It was... indescribable. It was like, no matter what they rarely fought. Okaa-san was sweet and amazing, but yet towards Otou-san she wasn't afraid to show another side of her. She was sweet to others and otou-san but she was also rough on him. They were..."

"One souls in two different bodies?" Karin asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Ichigo laughed as he agreed. "Yeah, pretty much. They balanced one another. He was like this too when we were younger, except Okaa-san always kept him in check, and when he wasn't she would do what Yuzu would do whenever me and our baka get into a fight. She would simply hit him in the back of the head with a wooden spoon."

"You think that Okaa-san and Otou-san are soulmates? Connected by the red strings? Meant to be together? All that stuff?" Karin asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Even though they did not last long, they're one. Just my own personal take and opinion though"

"Do you think you've met your soulmate?" Karin asked. Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head. Karin stared at him, he looked like he was in thought. "I still think Rukia-chan's your soulmate"

"Ch. That' midget? Haven't you heard the saying that we'll end up marrying our people like our parents" Ichigo asked.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Marriage doesn't always mean you marry your soulmate baka" Karin said with her tongue sticking out. "And I think she is your soulmate. You know you smile a lot more when she was around, I mean sure you were louder when she was around but you seemed more connected. She was able to snap you back into yourself with ease. You guys did fight a lot but you were always there for each other. She's your best friend and you love her Ichi-nii. You've ignored all the girls that tried to be with you, including Orihime! And you know it."

"So what if Rukia might be my soul mate? I lost my powers Karin" Ichigo said, his eyes filled with sadness. "I won't be able to see her. And I know they're forbidden to see me. It won't change anything"

"So you admit it?" Karin asked.

"Fine, I admit it. I love Rukia. I have feelings for Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia, the annoying chappy loving midget has took over my heart and is on the other side of the red string" Ichigo stood up, throwing his hands in the air as he confessed.

Karin smiled. "The red string may stretch and bend, but it will _never_ break" Ichigo blinked, processing the information. "If you guys are soulmates, which I really do believe, you'll be together some day" Karin soothed. "I mean look at Otou-san and Okaa-san, they haven't been together for long but they still have each other in their hearts"

"When did you start to get all cheesy" Karin rolled her eyes as she shoved her brother. "Ch. Arigatou Karin. But I don't think Rukia will ever know how I feel."

Karin smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "You never know" Standing on the tree branch was no other than Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toushirou. "Ichi-nii. Don't give up" Ichigo chuckled, he ruffled her hair before leaving her room. Karin watched as her brother had an inner argument with himself about his true feelings.

Karin turned around to be face face with Toushirou. "What was that?" Toushirou asked as he raised an eyebrow. Karin rolled her eyes. "You just made Kuchiki run for the hills" Karin peered over his shoulder seeing that Rukia was no where in sight.

"Hey they need to wake up and hear the music. They belong together, just too stubborn" Karin insisted with a smile. Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it's not bad to give them a little push in the right direction." Karin gave him a cheeky grin.

"Where did you hear that saying? The one with the red string never breaking" Toushirou asked.

Karin shrugged. "I think I was in grade school, it was a chinese saying I think" Karin said with a shrug. "I don't remember much or the rest of it"

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance." Toushirou stated. Karin blinked. "The thread may stretch or tangle, But it will never break"

"Yeah that's the one" Karin nodded. "Now that I think of it, I remember someone telling me that in a dream" Karin commented.

"We need to talk" Toushirou's voice was ice cold. Which surprised Karin because it was the first time in a while she had heard him use that tone. Karin blinked, she was taken back by the tone but nodded. Toushirou let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "I know Hyorinmaru has talked to you"

Karin avoided his eye contact. "Yeah so?"

"Karin. We're connected by the-"

"I know. So?" she looked up at him. "You think that we're connected I'm gonna fall in love with you?" Toushirou didn't say a word. "Toushirou, just because we're connected does not mean it has to be in a romantic way. Does it?"

He let out a sigh. "This is easier than I thought" Karin titled her head in confusion. "I was going to talk to you about that. But it's good that you agree, it makes this whole issue easier."

Karin let out a small laugh. "Look Toushirou, I told you before. I know we're connected and all, but the way I see it is that you're important in my life somehow. And hey maybe who knows, maybe all this love stuff might happen. But as of now, you're a friend. A really good friend"

Toushirou gave her a small smile. "A friend? Mhm."

"What? Never had any friends before All mighty taichou?" Karin asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Toushirou chuckled with a nod, her eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

"Well I graduate early, I was a punk as a child. I don't really have any friends" Toushirou admitted.

"Well now you have me." Karin gave him a smile, he looked down and gave her a rare tiny smile. "Arigatou Toushirou. For everything."

"Karin." he called out. "I have a feeling you know that you won't be able to see anything anymore. You won't be able to see shinigamis or hollows."

Karin let out a small sigh as a smile appeared on her face. "I know. But it's not my life. It's Ichi-nii. It's better this way" Karin stated. "And I may not be able to see you and you probably won't be able to visit but we're gonna be friends. And we're connected by the strings remember?" Toushirou raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her face. "The thread may stretch or tangle..."

"but it will never break" he let out a small laugh. "I better go-"

"I know I know hollow watch. Go go" Karin gave him a short nod. He leaped out of the window as a sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

Jinta leaned against the Mashiba middle school gates. He waited for his dark hair friend. A few girls giggled seeing him standing there. A natural scowl was placed upon his face. His scowl dropped once he saw a strawberry blonde skip his way towards him. "Oh! Jinta-kun! Are you waiting for Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked smiling at the upper classman.

Jinta let out a small cough as his cheeks began to turn red. "Y-yeah" he stuttered.

"Careful Yuzu you're making his cheeks the same color as his hair" a familiar voice teased. Jinta shot a death glare at his best friend while Yuzu looked blankly at her twin. "Oh nevermind" Karin said, waving off the whole issue. "Yuzu I'll be home before dinner so don't worry. Come on Jinta" Karin walked past them.

"umm I better go" Jinta gave Yuzu a quick nod before catching up with Karin. "You're not funny"

"I thought the situation was hilarous" Karin grinned causing Jinta to growl at her. She rolled her eyes as her pace picked up. "So what's up Jinta?"

"Urahara told me." Karin stopped and peered over her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do it? Give up seeing ghost for your brother" she turned around, ready to reply but he cut her off. "I know you like it Karin. Seeing ghost, shinigamis. Hollows even. I know you do"

"To some degree Jinta." Karin crossed her arms defensively. "I already made up my mind. If it works it works, if it doesn't. Well then I'm sorry Ichi-nii I did try. And even if I do end up keeping some of my reiatsu, which honest I highly doubt, I'll be able to protect myself. And think about it like this, less reiatsu means less hollows right?"

Jinta let out a sigh. "Whatever you say Karin." Jinta shoved his hands in his pockets, walking ahead of his best friend. Karin sighed and caught up with him. The two walked in silence as they made their way to Urahara's shoten where Toushirou and Matsumoto stood.

"We figured out a way, we're going to create this sword. Similar to a zanpakuto and fuse your reiatsu to it. Then we're going to get Rukia to jab him in the chest like before" Urahara explained.

"Question" Karin raised her hand eagerly like a student. Urahara nodded towards her with a grin. "How are you gonna fuse my reiatsu into the sword. And what if it doesn't work. Wouldn't that mean you just basically killed Ichi-nii by jabbing a katana through him?" Karin asked. Toushirou hid a chuckle, trying to keep his face stoic. Matsumoto giggled.

"We're not going to fuse it. You are!" Urahara sang. "And it wouldn't kill Ichigo. He would probably feel a slight pain, but if it doesn't work. We'll be able to fix it with some kido. Or well maybe a lot of kido"

"Question 2" Karin said raising her hand again, Toushirou had the urge to roll his eyes. "How am I going to fuse it? I can barely control it" Karin pointed out. "And what's kido"

Toushirou let out a sigh, he ran his fingers impatiently through his white locks. "We're going to train you" a voice said. Karin blinked, looking around for the source of the voice but only found a black cat. Karin blinked again.

"Did that cat just talk?" she asked, pointing towards the black feline.

"Why I did. I'm Shihoin Yoruichi" Karin leaned in towards the talking cat. Blinking amazed.

"You're that voice that kept tabs on Jinta and me" Karin realized. It was the voice she had always heard whenever her and Jinta got into a disagreement. The cat grinned, it made the Cheshire cat run for its money.

"Why yes I am." it seemed mused. A big puff appeared and within a few seconds and a cough fit later, a naked dark skinned women with purple hair stood in front of him. Toushirou's face matched with Jinta's hair as both males turned around coughing from embarrassment and the amount of dust. Urahara clapped like the mad hatter with a crazy smile on his face. Matsumoto remained un-phased. Karin blinked then began looking away. There were things that her eyes could never unsee.

"Oh Yoruichi-chan! Put some clothes on" Urahara teased. The women sighed and ran inside the shoten. Changing into a pair of clothes. "Sorry you all had to see that"

Karin avoided eye contact when she appeared. "Anyways" the sound of her voice returned, Karin slowly looked to see she was wearing clothes. "Myself as well as Hitsugaya-taichou will be teaching you how to control your reiatsu. We're gonna teach you how to expand it as well. Seeing that we're going to need a lot in order to reawake Ichigo's shinigami powers"

"How long will it take?" Toushirou asked.

"A month"

Karin blinked. A month? "So around the same week as my turning into a hollow" Karin asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"According to Mayuri" Urahara sang. "About a few minutes before"

Toushirou's eyes shot up, staring at the two in disbelief. "That's nearly impossible" he muttered. Karin remained frozen.

"So it's turn into a hollow or transfer reiatsu within the same minutes" Karin repeated the information she was told. "This is going to be interesting" her voice dripped with pure sarcasm.

"Is there any way to speed up the creation of the katana?" Toushirou asked.

"Well there are materials we need that we can only seem to get in Hueco Mundo. The minerals there can absorb reiatsu easily. The faster we can get those minerals the faster the process can be" Urahara explained. "Ukitake scheduled a group of third seats and fukutaichous to go next week."

"No, I'll go." Toushirou stated. "Yoruichi will you accompany me?" the dark purple hair women grinned and nodded. "Inform Ukitake-taichou. Matsumoto, you're in charge of watching over Karin." Toushirou ordered. "What else is needed?"

While Urahara was listed the items Karin muttered towards Jinta asking him what Hueco Mundo was, when he told her. Her dark eyes popped out. She looked over at the white hair taichou who was on the other side of her string. She didn't understand why he was willing to risk his life to speed the process. Being on the other side of a string that connected them together didn't necessarily mean that he had to protect her and make sure she was alive.

"Oh and Karin we're going to need a sample of your blood" Karin's thoughts vanished, she looked over at Urahara in confusion.

"Nani?"

"Blood. We need a sample of it. To determine if you can withstand the pressure and training and all. It's brutal, so knowing your blood type will also be helpful. We would get the information from your father but he is against the whole issue and refuses to answer my phone calls" Urahara explained, wiping a pretend tear from his face.

"Oh, that's fine" Karin said confused. "Toushirou, you don't have to go to Hueco Mundo just to speed up the process. I mean if it takes fuku-taichous and third seats to go you shouldn't go alone." Karin was a _little_ worried. A little was an understatement, she had grown attach to the white hair midget. She found him easy to talk to and tease. She knew they were connected but that wasn't why she was worried. She didn't want to have him risk his own life for her when they were nothing but friends, regardless of the whole red strings ordeal.

"It's faster and Yoruichi is willing to accompany me. She's a former taichou so there isn't much to worry about" Toushirou explained. "It's a quick mission and will take a couple of days so Matsumoto keep an eye on her"

"Hai Taichou" Matsumoto said with a stoic face, which Karin realized didn't suit her well.

"I'll get the gate ready" Urahara sang as he left the room. Jinta went as well to help along with Yoruichi. Matsumoto quickly vanished to who knows where leaving the two alone.

"Be careful" Karin commented.

Toushirou chuckled. "Are you sure you're not falling in love with me Kurosaki?" Toushirou teased.

"Wow, the icy taichou making a joke? That's new" Karin commented with sarcasm. Toushirou fought the urge to roll his eyes. "But seriously be careful." Karin punched his arm showing that she was serious.

"Worried?"

"Ch. Of the prodigy? No. But you never know. Just be careful, okay?"

"I think I should be saying that to you" Toushirou commented. "Try not to get eaten by a hollow while I'm gone. Stay safe Kurosaki. Just got a friend, don't plan on losing her so soon"

Karin punched his arm once more. "Get out of here." she teased. He nodded at her before entering from the room they went into. Karin turned and quickly jumped seeing the busty fuku-taichou appear in front of her. Her breast almost hitting her in the face.

"So Taichou's zanpakuto is the one you've been hearing. And he's also on the other side of the red string" Karin let out an uncomfortable cough. "Kawaii!" She squealed. "Taichou finally has a girlfriend"

"Nani?" Karin's eyes widened. "You've got it wrong, we are connected but we're just friends" Karin explained. "Besides I'm too young to be thinking about that sort of stuff"

"You're fourteen! In a year or two you'll be thinking about _love~_" Matsumoto sang. Karin let out a sigh in frustration as an annoy mark appeared. "Awe! You even make the same faces Taichou makes!" Matsumoto squealed. "KAWAII" Matsumoto then began squealing and blabbing about their future wedding and their kids.

Karin flinched. She had to put up with her for the next few days? Oh Kami help her. "Rangiku!" Karin called out, Matsumoto stopped and blinked staring at her. "That's not gonna happen. Just because two people are connected by the Red Strings does not mean they are automatically lovers"

"I'm sure that's true. I mean Rukia-chan and Ichigo are connected, that's an obvious fact. But that doesn't mean he and Orihime can't be together" she said tapping her chin.

"Nani?" Karin flinched. "No way, Rukia-chan and Ichi-nii are a different story. They're both stubborn bakas who need to realize that they do love each other" Karin stated.

"But Orihime loves him so!" Matsumoto pouted, eyes widen. "I thought they should at least go out to make Ichigo know where his heart belongs"

"Rangiku, he has. Ever since Rukia was gone from his life, he's been getting close to Orihime. Do you see any changes in him? Nope, he still mops around about Rukia-chan not being here." Karin asked.

"But still!" Matsumoto cried. "I was hoping for your baka brother to realize that Orihime is a great girl" she let out another pout. "I've heard her cry about it, she's so upset because she thinks that she isn't important like Rukia-chan"

"She is a great girl" Karin defended on her brother's behalf. "Demo Rukia-chan's a great girl too and they're both important to him just not in the same way."

"Poor Orihime" Matsumoto sighed. "Poor Renji. Poor Ishida. Poor Rukia! Poor ICHIGO!" Matsumoto listed in horror. Karin backed up surprised at her sudden out burst. "They all just need to realize the feelings they have for each other! Ishida loves Orihime but Orihime loves Ichigo. Ichigo loves Rukia who loves him back I'm sure, but Renji loves Rukia."

"What is this an Asian drama" Karin muttered to herself.

"And poor Toushirou!" she cried out, clutching onto her chest. "His true love only considers them platonic" Karin's eye twitched as the words escaped her mouth. "Oh times are hard now. Back then it was so easy. So plan so simple"

"Are you always with melodramatic Rangiku?" Karin asked.

"Nani? What do you mean?" she blinked as if she didn't understand.

Karin let out a sigh. "Nothing." Karin quickly changed the subject. "I better go, it's almost time for dinner. Nice talking to you!" Karin started sprinting towards the direction of her house.

Matsumoto sighed with a smile. "Oh young love. Denial is the first step." she said to no one. A smile was plastered on her face, thinking about how Karin was worried. She knew their love would grow throughout the years. That was if she could still see them. A frown replaced her smile. "Poor Taichou" she mumbled. "The ones he loves are always in pain and just keep disappearing" she let out a sigh.

* * *

Karin looked at her clock. It was three in the morning and she couldn't sleep. It's been a whole week since she had last seen Toushirou and she was getting worried. What apparently took only a 'few days' was a whole week. She wondered if they were okay. Matsumoto had a hard time contacting them and Karin felt guilty that everyone was worried. Karin buried her face in her arms as she released a sigh.

_'Hyorinmaru?'_ Karin called out. Hoping he would respond. She wasn't surprised, in the past week the ice zanpakuto didn't appear in her head. She was growing annoyed. The moment when she actually wanted to talk to the stupid ice dragon he wasn't available.

She let out a sigh. Seeing that her sister was asleep, Karin opened her window. She slowly hoped on the branch and climbed up onto the roof. Karin sat down and looked up on the full moon. The wind blew against her open skin since she was in a tank top and sleeping shorts. Karin pulled her knees to her chest and watched the stars.

"Ch. Are you worried?" Karin snorted at the familiar voice. "He'll be fine Karin-chan!" Matsumoto declared as she plopped down beside her.

"Rangiku, it's been a week. They said a few days" Karin reminded her. "Aren't you a bit worried about them?"

"They're tough. They'll be fine" Matsumoto reassured.

The two had grown close that week. Regardless of the small banters and arguments about who Ichigo should be with and the annoyance of the whole Taichou's red string issue, they got along well. Matsumoto explained things she didn't know about Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the hell gates, and everything else she needed to know. Matsumoto even told Karin about her heart breaking story of Gin. Karin was there for the tears and even gave her a few bottles of sake from her father's cabinet. Isshin knew of course. He was actually happy to hear that his old fuku-taichou and his old 3rd seat knew his daughter well.

Matsumoto smiled. "Still believe you don't love Taichou?" Karin rolled her eyes. "Platonic love my ass" she snorted. "I've never seen taichou give any expression other than his stoic face and his annoyed 'I'll bankai your face' face. He actually laughs when your around and grins! Who knew he could joke around!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous" Karin commented. "As you know I've seen his past. He's done it plenty of times with his granny and a few rare occasion with Hinamori-san" Karin was hesitant on adding the honorifics but she felt it was necessary since she hasn't met the bun beauty. "And from what I take, Toushirou is in love with her"

"They're like siblings! so don't worry!" Matsumoto gave her a wink causing Karin to roll her eyes. Karin loved how Matsumoto was able to smile and joke around, with everything she's been through she's still able to smile and remain so childlike.

"You know you kind of remind me of Otou-san" Karin commented.

"He taught me no matter what, it's okay to smile after the pain." Matsumoto commented. "Even as a taichou, even after all the things he has been through he was able to smile and be happy."

Silence filled between them. "I really hope his okay" Karin confessed. "As a friend, I mean. He grows on you after a while" she let out a chuckle. "I just wonder what's taking them so damn long"

The sound of a vibration caught both of their attentions. Matsumoto pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened. Without another word, she shunpo leaving a confused Kurosaki. Karin climbed back through her window and went to bed completely confused.

Matsumoto dashed into the room. Her eyes wondered until they saw a familiar white strand. She darted forward, like a worried mother. "Taichou!" She called out. Lying on the futon was an injured Hitsugaya. He had bandages wrapped around his bare chest and across his forehead. At the moment he was in a barrier that was provided by Orihime. Yoruichi was sitting at the corner with a few bandages on her wrist and one along her forehead.

"We got caught, this is going to be more difficult than before Matsumoto" Yoruichi stated. "A few arrancars are after Kurosaki now, they've gotten stronger. Hitsugaya could barely keep up"

Matsumoto felt a little angry at the Kurosaki girl, sure they were friends but this was her taichou. Who had been hurt because he cared about her. "What are we going to do?" Matsumoto asked, her eyes wet from tears that she didn't let fall.

"I'll tell the Soutaichou. We got the minerals but I think we have to speed up the process in order for Karin to remain safe." Yoruichi explained as she stood up. "Keep an eye on Karin. They're aware of her ability and plan on using it." Matsumoto nodded before Yoruichi disappeared behind the doors.

"I'm happy Karin-chan is letting Kurosaki-kun have his abilities back" Orihime said with a smile. Matsumoto gave her a sympathetic smile. "It makes him happy you know. Seeing shinigamis, seeing Kuchiki-san" her voice cracked once her name escaped her lips.

"Oh Orihime"

"I've always known Matsumoto-san" Orihime explained as a tear slid down her cheek. "I've always known that he was in love with Kuchiki-san" she sniffled, focusing her energy on healing the white hair taichou. "I just hoped that he would realize his love for me, because he was my knight and shining armor" more tears streamed down her face. Matsumoto didn't know what to do. "I know I'm important to Kurosaki-kun, but I will never be as important as Kuchiki-san" she whispered. The light slowly ceased as her hands dropped on her lap. Toushirou was fully healed but he was still asleep. Matsumoto let out a sigh. She walked around and pulled the crying girl into a hug.

Rukia, leaning against the door listened. She felt terrible. She darted away, masking her reiatsu. She shunpo until she was sure her troubles were behind her. "Gomen, Ichigo. Gomen Inoue." she whispered sadly. She looked up at the bright moon, shining down on her. "Gomen..." she whispered to no one in particular. "Three more weeks." she whispered as she closed her eyes. The wind blew past her, the leaves dancing as it flew.

The leaves danced and carried. It passed a beeping cars, late night workers who were making their way home. It flew and danced until it reached a window. Karin sat up, looking at the leaves dancing. The wind blew inside her room, pushing her back slightly. She felt the emotion overwhelm her body. Blinking her dry eyes, she looked out of the window. "Three more weeks" Karin muttered. Letting out another sigh she leaned against her window. "Gomen Toushirou." she whispered to no one as she watched the stars in the sky twinkle. Her eyes slowly shut. "Gomen..."

Karin went to school the next, class flew by with a breeze. The only thing on the dark hair Kurosaki's mind was how the 10th division taichou was doing. After school, Jinta had came to tell her the news about Hitsugaya. Karin darted towards the shoten. Feeling the familiar reiatsu she busted through the doors, looking around frantically. Jinta's calls were heard a few meters away but she ignored it as she searched.

She busted into the last room, seeing Matsumoto leaning against the corner sleeping. Toushirou's teal eyes were staring up at the ceiling. He looked like he was angry with himself. Karin blinked, seeing his condition. Guilt washed over her body "Baka" She whispered angrily. Toushirou slowly sat up.

"Kuro-"

Karin cut him off as she marched over to him, getting on her knees. "A few days my ass! I thought the all mighty taichou could take care of himself! Damn it Toushirou, I felt so terrible because I thought something bad happened to you! And I was right! Look at you! This is all my fault!" Karin ranted in a whisper.

"Karin, it's not your fault" he said, snapping her out of her rant. "Stop blaming this on yourself. I was weak, it's my fault"

Karin scrunched her eye brows together then punched him on his unbandaged shoulder, causing him to flinch. As a reflex his hand went to his shoulder, rubbing it. "Baka! You said you were tough enough."

"Ch, were you that worried about me?" he asked glaring at her. Karin death stared him. "I'm fine Inoue-san healed me" he explained. "I got the minerals and Urahara and Ukitake are working at it right now. According to Mayuri, they're going to take about two weeks if they continue the pace they're going at."

"I'm glad you're okay." Karin said as she ruffled his hair, he let out a small grow as he grabbed her hands. "Well, I better go. I have mountains of homework that I need to do. Get better Toushirou." Karin stood up, dusted her skirt then turned to leave.

"Kurosaki." Karin turned around with a raise of an eyebrow. "Don't go anywhere too far okay? Stay out trouble?" his voice was the same cold, Toushirou tone but his eyes held fear and worry.

"Ch. I'm a Kurosaki, trouble just comes our way Toushirou" Karin commented. "But I'll try my best. Get better chibi-taichou" Karin teased as she ruffled his hair before leaving. Toushirou let out a snort before falling back onto his pillow.

"Taichou" Toushirou made a grunt noise. "What do you feel towards the Kurosaki?" Matsumoto asked. So she did pretend she was sleeping just to ease drop.

"She's..." he trailed off. What was she? Then he suddenly remembered. "She's a friend" he said with confidence in his voice.

"You have no emotion towards her?"

"None" he said. But the growl in his head proved that he, himself, was uncertain of his feelings towards the soccer playing Kurosaki. A loud growl was heard, echoing after it was three more. He shot up and met his fukutaichou's eyes. They both nodded and headed out. Shunpoing, trying to find the familiar reiatsu.

Toushirou was growing frantic. Five minutes had past and she wasn't anywhere in sight. Where on earth could she be? Her voice suddenly rang through his ears. _If something does happen to me. The first few people you have to protect is Yuzu, Ichi-nii, and Otou-san. Their life before mine._ The promise rang through his head. He knew that the human/quincy/shinigami girl would _slaughter_ him if he didn't try to protect her family. He didn't know how but his gut and head told him if he wanted to keep his parts in check, he would fulfill the promise.

"Matsumoto, go alarm Inoue, Sado, and Ishida. I'll go get taichou" he ordered. Matsumoto nodded at the order than quickly shunpo away.

He quickly rushed his way to the Kurosaki Clinic, over his head he could hear the hollows trying to rip open the hole. On his way to the clinic he had to execute five hollows. The feeling in his stomach grew as he dashed inside. Seeing Yuzu under the table with Ichigo. She was unconscious from the amount of reiatsu that was going around. Ichigo seemed to have no affect but could easily tell that it was the cause of hollows. He looked around, hoping to sense or at least see something.

"Taichou!" Toushirou's voice rang as the house shook. A hollow had appeared. He quickly grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and pulled it. "Karin!" his voice raised in panic, trying to find where Karin was. He knew she wasn't in her. From his gut, he had a feeling she was out probably saving some people from the hollows.

The wall suddenly ripped open revealing a monster with a hollow where its heart suppose to be. Toushirou gripped on the hilt before jumping into action. He was surprised when the monster itself pulled out a sword. He twitched. It was no hollow, it was an arrancar. "Kurosaki." he called out. Anger rose inside Toushirou. He swung his sword only to be stopped by the arrancar's sword. "Kurosaki Karin."

"You're not getting to her" he growled as he went in for another attack.

Ichigo saw the wall burst, he knew it was a hollow. He may be clueless about some things, but he did know a shinigami was there fighting it off. Or there was also the possibility the hollow was stupid and didn't see him under the table. His chest filled with pain as he had the urge to fight, but he couldn't. He had no powers, he had nothing. The only thing he could do was make sure the hollows didn't reach Yuzu or Karin. "Karin" he muttered. Panic rose inside him wondering where on earth was his tomboy sister.

Toushirou let out another angry growl, finding it difficult to defeat the arrancar. He didn't want to release his bankai, he thought it would be best to use it if something bad happened to Karin. Finally, he managed to cut the arrancar. It yelled in pain and Toushirou took this opportunity to slice it in half, the monsterous scream echoed.

Ichigo winced in pain from an unknown source as Yuzu shook from the scream. Ichigo concluded that the hollow was taken care of. "Shinigami." Ichigo called out. Toushirou turned towards Ichigo. "Go find Karin." it wasn't an order but it wasn't a request. Toshirou stayed. It was sad to say Toushirou was more scared of Karin than Ichigo.

"Toushirou!" Inoue ran inside calling his name. Fear and panic was spread across her face. Ichigo got out from the table, carrying Yuzu. "Karin-chan needs your help! A shinigami has taken her!"

"Nani?" Ichigo asked. "A shinigami?" Toushirou was already long gone by now. "What do they want with Karin?"

"Her ability" Isshin explained as he jumped in. Urahara, Yoruichi, Ukitake, and Kyoraku jumped in as well in gigai. Ichigo was shocked, he didn't know what to do. Emotions ran through him. "Ichigo, stay here with Inoue-chan and watched over Yuzu. We'll explain everything later. Right now we need to make sure those son of a bitches don't touch my daughter" Isshin's hand turned into a fist as anger appeared on his face. Ichigo nodded at his father, seeing the bodies fall to the floor indicated that they all jumped out of the bodies.

Karin was currently in a 'bind spell' according to the jack ass shinigami that has kept her hostage. So lesson learned, not all shinigamis are good guys. Karin was struggling to get out of the grip, but it somehow tightened even more. She growled with anger. This was a perfectly good example of why she didn't want to deal with stupid goddamn shinigamis! Who the hell does this guy think he was anyways, holding her hostage like this!

The shinigam in front of her chuckled at her struggle. "This is pointless you know" Karin argued. "Shinigamis and I don't really see eye to eye so this is all pointless" Karin commented. "And a waste of time and energy so let me go!"

"They will all watch you lose your abilities." he said with a grin. Karin watched his grin, he looked familiar. Karin squinted. The man had dark blue hair that was shaggy around his face. His light green eyes shined bright with vengeance and anger. Karin knew she had seen this man before, but it she didn't know where. "The shinigamis will see that your ability will bring me power and they will all kneel before me."

At that point Karin knew who it was. It was the upper class men at her school who was always obsessed with winning. "Honda Hikyoto?" Karin realized it was him once he did his familiar grin. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI!" Karin screamed as she thrashed around.

"I was a shinigami, I lost my abilities but now they have revived thanks to you Kurosaki" he grinned.

Karin rolled her eyes, from the corner of her eye she saw Toushirou, anger rose within her. "HEY I TOLD YOU TO WATCH-" she was cut off because Honda and thrown her off the invisible platform. She was falling with her hands tight behind her back. Karin let out a girlish scream which she regretted seconds later. Now she was danging. Looking up, there was a light crystal chain connected to her wrist which was in pain from the pressure. "What am I a yoyo?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Taichou of the 10th division" he said with a grin. Toushirou recognized the man.

"Honda Hikyoto. Former third seat of the 10th division" he was surprised. "We thought you were dead."

"Oh, I was. Then Azien brought me back to life, leaving me as his prodigy just in case if something like you shinigamis winning would happen." he said with a crazy grin on his face. "Oh look Kurosaki. It's your daddy" he said in a baby voice. Karin was still hanging, she growled annoyed. "And my former taichou. Well you know before your white hair boyfriend stole my seat!"

Karin let out a growl. "That chibi isn't my boyfriend!" her eyes sent a death glare, and she found herself being pulled back up with great speed. She was suddenly pulled into his arms. His arms snaked around her waist with his face an inch away from hers. "Get your fucking hands off me!" she cursed trying to peel away from the shinigami.

"Feisty, I like" he had a cheshire smile on his face and Karin had the urge to kick him between the legs. She rolled her eyes once he finally let her go. "Now would you like to hear a story Kurosaki Karin?"

"Not really but you're gonna tell me one anyways" she mumbled under her breathe.

"Once there was a third seat name Honda Hikyoto who worked hard to be where he was. Then a child prodigy appeared and knocked him down." He let out a growl. "One a mission, he was sent. It rained and he died. But a great mighty shinigami named Azien"

"you're forgetting he was the bad guy and lost" Karin commented.

Honda growled but continued his story. "Saved little old Honda and trained him. And I've been watching you for these past few months. You have helped me gained my powers back, but now I want something from you" Karin struggled to break through the chains.

An arrancar came with a big Katana. Karin's eyes widened. She felt a big jab through her chest. Looking down, she found a tip of the blade in front of her. She slowly lost consciousness. Only hearing her name being called from people below her. "Karin!" Toushirou called out with anger.

Suddenly Karin was falling. As if on instant Toushirou ran, catching her before she hit the ground. He found himself shaking as he felt more distant from her. Gently laying her on the floor, he watched as her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes looked like they were searching for something. He knew what had happened. Her eyes slowly shut. "Hitsugaya-san. I'll take care of her" Inoue stated.

Toushirou nodded and looked up, watching as they disappeared through the black whole that led to Hueco Mundo, letting ten hollows out for them to fight so they could not catch up. Toushirou let out a huge growl of anger and sliced his way through, trying to reach the hole. Only to have it close off before he had the chance to enter through.

His body was shaking with anger, anger he couldn't explain. He had lost yet another friend. Looking down, watching Inoue heal Karin. He knew that the friend he had just received was now gone. After all the hollows were defeated. He met up with the other shinigamis. His face returned to its stoic expression.

"All of us must get into gigai and meet at my place." Isshin ordered. "Sado carry Karin back to the clinic."

* * *

They all gathered inside the clinic, in their gigai. So in that small room where Karin laid on the bed. Toushirou, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Inoue, Matsumoto and Isshin stood around her bed, watching her. Toushirou's eyes watched her inside of the healing shield Inoue set up. Isshin and Urahara were explaing to Ichigo about the current events that were happening in Karin's life.

"So why didn't you protect her!" Ichigo asked angrily at the white hair taichou.

"Because she forced me to promise to make sure nothing happened to you or Yuzu" his tone returned to ice cold and distant. Everyone felt the chills. Ichigo was shocked, his little sister _would_ care about them rather than herself. His eyes returned to Karin's face, the shield slowly went down. Silence filled the room as they watched the small middle school student stir.

Karin's eyes slowly opened, her foggy vision saw a pair of teal eyes. On instinct her hand flew, punching him in the face, again. Toushirou grabbed a hold of his nose as he let out an angry scream. "KUROSAKI!"

Karin jumped at the familiar tone, she stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Baka" she called out. "That was your fault" she hissed. "We talked about this Toushirou, if I wake up to find eyes staring my fist can't control where they land" Karin explained. Looking around, she jumped back at all the eyes staring at her. Suddenly she was smothered by the hug she was being pulled into.

"Oh Karin-chan! I'm so glad you're okay! Taichou was so worried! And he's turned back into an ice cube! Thank goodness you're okay!" Matsumoto cheered while smothering Karin in one of her chest death hugs.

Once Karin was released, she rubbed her chest in pain. "What happened" Feeling as if someone had stabbed her there. Then memories sprang into her head. She looked up at Toushirou, seeing him in modern clothes. They were in bodies? But how? Karin closed her eyes, trying to sense the small feeling of a ghost or a hollow or the reiatsu from any of the shinigamis in the room. Once she had nothing Karin opened her eyes. She looked at her brother's worried eyes and anger filled up inside her. "Damn it" she muttered, she hoped off the bed.

"Karin be-" Ichigo was cut off by Karin ranting.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" She cursed, kicking a cabinet. Toushirou stayed close to make sure she didn't tire herself. He understood the anger that coursed through her. "Damn it!" she screamed punching a wall in anger. Isshin remained calm, letting his daughter rage and rant. Ichigo on the other hand was confused and scared for his little sister. He knew that she had tried to transfer her reaitsu towards him, but he didn't understand why she was so angry.

"I had one job! I had one stinkin' job and it was to stay out of trouble. Right when I turn the corner, BAM. Trouble comes my way!" Karin ranted. "It wasn't a hard job but I always manage to blow it! Ughhhh" Karin began hitting her head against the wall.

Toushirou grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Kurosaki Calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down! I was fine losing my abilities so Ichi-nii could get his shinigami powers back to see all his friends, but I am not fine losing my powers to a secret shinigami upper perverted classmate! God I hope he goes to hell"

"He's actually in hell" Urahara commented with a grin.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I know I lost it. I lost all of it! so how am I seeing you and Ukitake-san! Oh my god. I'm dead aren't I. This is all a dead dream. When I do wake up I'm gonna be Soul Society or Hueco Mundo! Oh noo!" Karin groaned. "Poor Yuzu! Who's gonna defend her off of perverts and help her realize that Jinta's in love with her! Who's gonna help her when Ichi-nii goes all big brother mode!"

"Kurosaki!" Toushirou grabbed her shoulders and shook her again. "This isn't a dream, we're in gigai. Artificial bodies."

"Jinta's in love with Yuzu-chan?" Urahara repeated with a grin. Yoruichi rolled her eyes knowing that he would use that against him later on.

Toushirou glared, then focused his attention back at Karin. "Kurosaki just calm down"

"I can't calm down!" Karin flared her arms over her head. "How can I calm down when I was the only chance of Ichi-nii getting his powers back and making him happy again!" Ichigo felt guilty.

"Karin, I am-"

"Don't you dare!" she pointed her fingers toward her older brother. "You are anything _but_ happy. The life you had before made you happy, sure it stressed you out and would probably give you white hairs on a early age like Chibi-taichou over here" Toushirou growled at the comment. "But it made you happy and now because trouble loves coming my way you can't be happy!"

"Karin-chan, you said you didn't want your powers. You don't have them anymore. So you don't need to worry" Ukitake reassured.

"A bad dude just took the ability to see other peoples past." Karin said with a straight face. "I don't have to worry, but you shinigamis do. Gomenaasai Ukitake-taichou. Gomenaasai Kyoraku-taichou. I didn't mean to have everyone get troubled by this."

"Karin-chan, we're strong and tough. We will always find a way" Kyoraku stated with a reassuring grin. "Do not worry, we will find a way"

"I think we should let my daughter rest. It has been a very, tough afternoon." Isshin said pushing everyone out except for Toushirou. He gave his former third seat a wink before closing the door.

Karin sat back down on the bed, looking at him. "I won't be able to see you anymore." Karin said smiling up at the white hair taichou. He looked at her surprised, as if he was expecting a different reaction. "So I guess this is goodbye"

"I guess so" his voice returned to its stoic tone. Karin rolled her eyes. "What?"

"At least have emotions saying goodbye to your friend" Toushirou frowned even further. "Fine, don't think about this as a goodbye. Think about it as..." she trailed off, tapping her chin trying to think. "see you later" she said smiling. "See you later Toushirou" Karin stood up. "We'll see each other some day"

"Ch. See you later. Karin." he said with a small smile. Karin smiled and pulled him into a hug. "ah, what are you-"

"It's called a hug Toushirou" Karin said with a laugh. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Toushirou hesitated but wrapped his arms around her waist. "See you later chibi-taichou"

"I'm an inch taller than you" Toushirou stated, now seeing their height difference, he was upset. He had always thought he was much more taller than just a inch.

"But that still makes you chibi" Karin said laughing. They didn't release from the hug until there was a knock on the door. They pulled away just as Matsumoto went inside.

"We better go taichou. We have no business here anymore." she said with a frown. Toushirou nodded as he nodded towards Karin.

"See you later Kurosaki."

"See you later Toushirou"

* * *

**A/N:** heheh do you like how I made Matsumoto & Karin argue about who ichigo should be with. I laugh. Oh and if you didn't notice i kind of made this bad guy because i didn't know what else to do lol. And I tried to add some funny stuff in there. and no it is not the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach. Because again, if I did. Toushirou and Karin would have met. I wish Kubo would have them meet or at least be friends, they don't need to be lovers!

**A/N:** so two years later, which would make Karin 16. I know in this story she's fourteen and changed it to thirteen but in the manga she's thirteen so to stop confusion, let's settle her for turning fourteen. Oh and to stop confusion, The fullbring Ichigo getting his powers back already happened.

**Red Strings of Fate**

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle..."_

**Two Years later**

The sixteen year old Kurosaki stared out of her school window. She was now in high school. Everything in her life was normal since the day she had lost her powers. Her thoughts had wondered to what had happened these past two years. She hasn't seen or heard from any shinigamis. As the two years went by, she still hasn't obtained her powers. She barely felt the presence of a ghost. Ichigo had his powers back and was now with Rukia, almost always.

Her eyes followed the blue humming bird which hoped on the tree branch. Looking around the classroom, she noticed her classmates focused on something. The girls practically had hearts beating from their eyes, they all giggled, and gossiped towards one another. She noticed the boys were talking among one another. She then remembered that rumors around school was there was a new kid and he was good looking.

Her eyes trailed to the front of a classroom, her heart skipped a beat as her breathing hitched. She blinked a couple times, trying to figure out if she was hallucinating or not. Maybe she had dozed off and was dreaming? Because they was no way in hell he was there.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student as of today." the teacher announced, the girls all sighed dreamily and the boys rolled their eyes. Karin just stared. Standing beside the teacher was a silver hair boy, his teal eyes expressed boredom and annoyance. He was in the Karakura high uniform. A white collar shirt underneath a yellow sweatervest. His hands were shoved in his grey pants. "Hitsugaya Toushirou"

Karin fought the urge to laugh. The all mighty Taichou of the Gotei 13 in a school uniform? She pictured his fuku-taichou taking multiple pictures of him, a small grin appeared on her face at the thought.

Toushirou stood in front of the classroom utterly annoyed, his eyes wondered. Trying to search for a familiar face but he couldn't find it. He was on a mission and he couldn't even find the person he was suppose to be body guarding. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at all the girls sending him love glare. In the front row, he saw the familiar face of Kurosaki Yuzu. So where was Kurosaki Karin?

"Hitsugaya why don't you take a seat beside Kurosaki Karin" the sensai instructed. Well that was fast, his eyes wondered looking for her, a hand raised with a grin. Toushirou fought a smirk as he made his way towards the empty desk beside her. The sensai turned around and began writing things on the board.

Toushirou shot her a smirk as he sat down on the empty table beside her. Karin grinned as she shook her head. She stared at him with a raise of an eyebrow. He tapped his fingers on the desk, raising an eyebrow at her back. Karin rolled her eyes with a small smile as she began taking notes on what the teacher wrote. A few people noticed the exchange between the two and became suspicious.

Class ended quickly and soon it was lunch. Students began packing up. Most of the girls were giggling and wondering if they should approach the new kid. A couple guys were talking about letting him join the group since he was 'good looking' and could help them score some dates. Karin fought the urge to break down laughing. She turned and raised an eyebrow at the white hair teen.

"Told you I'd see you later" Karin said with a triumph grin.

"I never disagreed" Toushirou pointed out. Karin rolled her eyes. "Come on, we need to talk" Karin blew out air causing the hair on her face to fly. She shot up from her seat and he followed. The chatter in the classroom showed that everyone was curious to what they were talking about.

Karin let him to the rooftop, which looked familiar to taichou. Karin crossed her arms and faced him. She waited for him to talk. "No improvement."

"I know." Karin replied. "I mean if their was Ichi-nii would have gotten his powers back after he lost it right."

"Ichigo's been antsy about you and the events from two years ago and he asked a favor for someone to watch you. I volunteered" he explained. Karin was a bit surprised. The ice cold taichou, who he heard only focused on paper work and only his job is _volunteering_ to watch over a human? "What's with the look on her face"

"Mister colder than ice is _volunteering_ to watch over me instead of paper work?" Karin asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "Are you feeling well?" Karin teased as she reached on her tippy toes, touching his forehead. She frowned. "Hey you grew taller than me"

He chuckled. "I'm fine" he said pushing her hand out of his forehead. "And yes I grew. I've been spending a lot of time in the World of the Living for two years, going back and forth. Staying here is causing me to slowly grow but going back to Soul Society speeds the process. They have yet found something to slow down the growth" he explained.

Karin hit him in the arm suddenly, causing the ice taichou to glare at her with confusion. "Coming here for two years? A lot huh? Why don't you visit baka" she said hitting him again, Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Thought we were friends!"

"We are friends you baka, but I was on duty making sure Honda doesn't come back and try to destroy Karakura, because god knows these bad guys are obsessed with town" Toushirou stated.

Karin grinned. "Cracking a pun? Man it's hard to believe those stories Rangiku tells me" she teased. Toushirou grinned at her. "What?" she said smiling.

"Nothing" Toushirou ran his fingers through his hair, he cleared his throat. "So how have you been? Without all the powers and all?" he avoided eye contact which Karin noted. "Staying out of trouble?"

Karin gave a casual shrug as she looked straight ahead of her, watching her classmates down below. "I guess," Karin lied, it was the total opposite of good. Her reiatsu was gone, she watched people get attacked, she knew ghost were attacked, she knew she couldn't do anything about it. So it was the opposite of good. It was terrible.

"You're a terrible liar" Toushirou commented as he peaked over at her. She glared at him, a small grin appeared on his face. "Ichigo's now a taichou, you are aware that right?"

Karin rolled her eyes and stared at him. "We've been getting fruit baskets like crazy, what do you think?" _the way she raised her left eye brow was cute. _Toushirou thought to himself, he mentally slapped himself. He could not do this now. Not now.

"Ch, well he asked a favor from the new Soutaichou"

"Oh yeah isn't Kyoraku-san the new Soutaichou now?" Toushirou gave her a confused look, wondering how on earth could she know when the rules clearly stated that no one was allowed to talk to her about any shinigami business. "Yeah, I know the whole distance thing but it's pretty hard when my otou-san likes to scream and shout to the world about his old friends" Karin gave him a shrug.

Silence filled the air. It was a comfortable silence which was soon broken by Karin. "How's Ichi-nii?" She looked over at him, her grey eyes showed concern over her big brother.

"Baka. As usual" his answer was short but it seemed to satisfy Karin. "At least we found out what he's up to" Karin looked at him, hoping he would elaborate. "He's planning to use it to see past the taichous' and fukutaichous' past" he looked over at Karin.

"I get it, I was wrong" Karin said shrugging her shoulders. Toushirou chuckled before looking away.

Karin let out a sigh as she looked away from the boy who was connected on the other side of her red string. She had not forgotten. She found herself always thinking about him and his well being. Throughout the two years, she missed the white hair boy terribly. It was not a feeling she was fond of but it was something she couldn't control. She missed the annoying dragon who chattered nonstop in her head. She missed bickering and picking fights with the teal eye, elementary school taichou.

"Toushirou, what's the real reason why you're here. They could have send anyone else, anyone else could have volunteered. Hell I'm surprised Ichi-nii didn't come here." Karin wondered out loud. She looked over at him.

He looked down, not at all surprised that she had asked. The real reason why he was here was because he was worried. Two years was too long. Watching from a meter distance was always killing him inside. He missed the dark hair Kurosaki, although he would never admit it. No matter how many times Matsumoto would pester him about it, he would never admit it. He missed everything about her. How she cared for her family so much. How she would try not to cry. How she would smirk when she was right or raise her left eye brow with a small grin on her face when she knew something was up. He missed bickering with her because for once he didn't feel the pressure to prove that he was worthy of his spot as taichou. She didn't see him as someone who had status, she saw him as a friend.

When Ichigo busted through the taichou meeting late, begging Kyoraku to be station at Karakura so he could have a better watch of Karin, he declined. Ichigo was about to throw a big raging fit before he offer without being asked. Much to everyone's surprise. No one questioned, although he was sure that it would be the main topic in the Women's Associations meeting. Ichigo was actually happy that he offered, Kyoraku sent him away happily. Which led him to the spot where he was at now. He thought that Seireitei had hidden cameras somewhere because somehow they managed to trick him into getting assigned into Karin's school.

And now, Kurosaki Karin was asking him why he was here. There was no way in hell he would tell her that he missed her. So sucking in a deep breathe he looked over at Karin who blinked. Waiting for his response. "Someone has to watch over you. You're a target and an easy kidnap" he lied.

Karin scoffed. "Easy kidnap?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

_Damn why did she have to be so damn cute! Stop it!_ He barked at his own thoughts. Toushirou cleared his throats. "Well without your reiatsu and all you can't really kick a hollow with ease and since you a Kurosaki, Honda could use that as leverage against you." Hitsugaya explained.

"So I'm stuck with you as a baby sitter again huh?" she put her hands behind her head and released a big sigh. "Man, why can't they send a hot, soccer playing shinigami" she teased.

For the first time in his life, he felt rage inside his chest, but not from anger. From jealousy. Was he actually jealous! "Now that I've grown, I am the hottest man in Seireitei" Toushirou pointed out. It was completely true, every subordinate tried to flirt with him as well as the academy students. "And I do know how to play soccer and I am a shinigami." Toushirou pointed out again. It wasn't like he was trying to put a good name for himself, it was more along the lines that he wanted her to realize she did in fact get what she asked for.

Karin blushed as she looked away, her hair whipping. She knew it was true. Hitsugaya Toushirou was more attractive than before. The first time she had seen him, she thought he was cute but the boy had grown into a man and was a looker. He grew at least a whole foot or something because he was now towering over her. His muscles from all the shinigami training was showing through his uniform. His white hair hung on his face but was spiked in the back but not by gel, hell his hair defied gravity. His eyes weren't like a child's anymore, they were still big and the color still stood out, but it no longer looked as if they belonged to an elementary school student. His face was more chiseled and more defined. To say he was a looker was actually an understatement.

Karin cleared her throat. "A little cocky there aren't we Toushirou" Karin teased. Toushirou chortled. Karin continued to look away, fully aware that her cheeks were pink. "How's Hyorinmaru?" she quickly changed the subject.

Toushirou blinked once he realized the question. "He's fine I guess, quiet as usual"

Karin scoffed as she whipped her head towards him. He blinked back surprised. "Lucky you! When he was in my head he wouldn't shut up! All he did was yap on and on!" Karin complained.

"Ch, I would be grateful if he at least tried to talk to me" Toushirou grumbled.

"No you don't, he does not know when to shut up!" Karin explained. "He kept going on and on about how you're..." the wrods died on her tongue, realizing what she was about to say.

Toushirou blinked. "On the other side of the red strings" Toushirou finished, she awkwardly nodded. "Hey didn't you say that it doesn't matter that we're connected, we're connected because we're important in each others lives" Toushirou recalled.

"That's not what baka Hyorinmaru says" she mumbled as she turned away. Feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Nani?" Toushirou had heard what she said but he wasn't sure why she had looked away.

"Nothing" she breathed casually as she glanced over at him. Curse her and her hormones. The boy was freaking gorgeous and _he_ was on the other side of _her_ string. Looking down at her own attire, she realized that there was a reason why Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't fall for girls like herself and girls like Hinamori Momo.

"Anyways, since you're not getting your abilities back anytime soon, I have to keep an eye out for you and your sister. Instructions from your Nii-san" he stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Karin rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Karin definitely grew from his eyes. She was not the tomboy girl anymore. All her feminine assets were growing and were definitely noticeable. Her legs which were revealed from her skirt were well tone, his assumption was all those years of playing soccer. The baby fat on her face were gone and she definitely looked like a sixteen year old.

She glared at him with a raise of an eyebrow. "I can-"

"I know I know." Toushirou said with a grin on his face. "Take care of yourself. Like I haven't heard that before" Karin smiled at him. "Nani?" his eyes trailed over her face, seeing her big grey eyes twinkle, which were complimented by her thick long eyelashes. Her smooth lips pulled up into a smile revealing her straight white teeth.

"Glad to see you again Toushirou" Karin said giving him a small bump. A small smile came on his face, it left as soon as it came but Karin caught it. "Man, you need a new nickname or something" she brought up.

"What's wrong with my name?" His eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's too long" she groaned. "Toushirou." she repeated. "It's a mouthful! What if I called you Toushi" he looked at her, giving her an ice cold glare that didn't even phase her. "Fine, I shouldn't call you Shirou-chan because well that was given to you by someone special" Toushirou looked away, she noted the touchy subject and quickly changed it. "Chibi taichou sounds better though"

He growled, glaring at her. She replied with a cheeky smile. "I'm taller than you" he pointed out. Karin reached over at him, on her tippy toes she patted his white locks. The proximity between the two caused both of them to blush. Karin backing up and Toushirou to turn around.

She cleared her throat. "ano, we should head back" she slowly began walking towards the door.

"Kurosaki" She slowly turned, she jumped a little seeing his straight face and the emotion in his eyes. "I know we are connected by the strings, but I have a girlfriend"

Karin gave him a small smile. "Ch, who melted your cold heart?" she teased. Her chest felt like it was going to explode. The pain in her chest was no where near the pain she felt when she was younger when a hollow was around. It was twenty times worse.

"Momo" his answer was short. His face was still so cold, something Karin did not understand.

She continued on with her smile. "I'm happy for you Toushirou, but we do have to get to class you know" she said as she turned back around and continued her walk. She released a quite sigh, her smile dropped instantly. Why was she feeling this way? They were just friends. It was all platonic. Toushirou caught up with her, which brought her to bring up her smile once again. It was a hesitant smile but he couldn't see it. He couldn't tell. Or at least she prayed he couldn't tell.

* * *

Kurosaki Karin tossed the soccer ball around in her hands as she walked towards the soccer field. Her hair was in her signature high pony tail. She was in black soccer shorts and an old teal soccer jersey with the number two written on the back with the name Kurosaki printed in white. Her black soccer cleats crushed against the fresh, wet, green grass. Once she reached the middle of the field, she dropped the ball and began doing dribbles.

Hitsugaya Toushirou has returned to her life for two days and he was already driving her insane. The fact that her brother was home did not help ease the craziness in her life. With her finals coming up, she had to study which was extremely hard when you have an psycho taichou over your shoulder and having a protective baka onii-chan watching over him watch over your shoulder. That definitely did not make things any easier.

Honestly, she thought her brother was more than glad to let him watch over her since they were just friends. But no, his baka shinigami friends went on and on about how Toushirou was a growing boy and how he can fall for her now that she's older. What made matters worse than necessary was that Matsumoto pestered her over and over about winning what's "rightfully" hers. It also did not help that her father was always crying about how her daughter's heart was broken and she was in denial. She was annoyed with all the craziness in her life and angry. She was very angry and everyone trying to push something that cannot be controlled.

Hitsugaya Toushirou fell in love with his childhood friend. Just because herself and him were connected by the strings did not mean they were lovers. If anything, it barely made them friends. She knew she had called them friends, but friends talked to each other. Friends visited each other. Friends were honest. And friends do not avoid each other. Ever since he had told her about his girlfriend, Hitsugaya avoided her like a plague, only keeping watch from a few feet apart to make sure she was safe. When conversation was about to strike up, he would immediately disappear.

She angrily kicked the ball into the goal. Once the anger subsided, she blinked as she looked at the goal. Did she do that? Looking around confused, she slowly jogged her way to the goal. She was in the middle of the goal, her fingers barely touching the new burnt marks that appeared in the goal, she looked through the torn yarn seeing her black and white soccer ball on _fire_. She let out a small gasp and the fire soon disappeared, leaving her soccer ball back to its original state.

Her chest raised then fell as she looked through the hole she created. Swallowing a deep breathe, she ran around the goal. Kicking up her ball. She passed the bench quickly gathering her items then dashing it towards the one person who could explain every crazy thing in her life better than anyone.

She darted and dodge by standers with ease. A sense of nostalgia coursed through her veins. A small smile appeared on her face. She was happy that she was slowly regaining her ability to see ghost, now she understood how Yuzu felt. As much as the pluses and hollows annoyed her, she missed having the sense that they were there.

Karin turned the corner, where Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi were waiting. Karin barely caught her breathe, but she definitely knew they knew. "How" was all she managed to breathe out.

"Your reiatsu was spiking." Yoruichi explained. "I think you got your ability back." a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Kurosaki..." Karin stood there dumbfound.

"Nani?" Karin managed to choke out. "How?" How was that possible? It made sense how Ichigo got his powers back, the first time around he just awoke his actual shinigami powers, the second time around was because the sword was readjusted and filled with reiatsu from taichous and fukutaichous in the Gotei 13.

"You're a Kurosaki, it's not that surprising. Your reiatsu was slowly growing back due to the amount of reiatsu that covers Karakura. Being around your father, your brother, and this shop slowly increased your reiatsu but something or more along the lines of someone caused you to regain it back"

"ano.." Karin trailed off, trying to gather the information together. "Then shouldn't I see people's past instead of burning soccer balls?"

Urahara grin. "I believe, that is the sign of your zanpakuto" Karin blinked. She had a zanpakuto, which meant that she no choice in becoming a shinigami. "Or it might be some type of quincy thing" Karin blinked, surprised. A quincy? Like her mother? "Since we are unsure at this point, I think it would be very wise for you to train with Yoruichi" Urahara noted.

"If she doesn't get eaten by a hollow first" Yoruichi commented.

..

Saying he was worried as an understatement. He felt a familiar flare of reiatsu and knew who it was coming from. He paced and panic along with the orange strawberry in the Kurosaki living room. Matsumoto drinking away her worries with Isshin trying to get a hold of Urahara.

The familiar flare of reiatsu appeared and disappeared, he knew it belonged to Kurosaki Karin but he couldn't pin point her location. He checked everywhere, ever possible place. Urahara's Shoten was closed with no one in sight. The soccer field was empty with a new net placed which seemed odd to him because the old one was perfectly fine.

"You're suppose to be watching over her!" Ichigo growled towards the white hair taichou.

"Not my fault! You're the one who made her angry and storm off" Toushirou defended, scowling at the orange hair man. He took a deep breathe and tried to feel for her reiatsu but found absolutely nothing, which worried him. The first day he came, he at least felt something but at the moment he felt nothing.

Suddenly the door opened, to their shock it was the girl they've been searching for. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, sweat dripping from her forehead, she blinked at the scene in front of her. Ichigo looked at her with a worried scowl, yes Ichigo did have different scowls. Toushirou looked like he was about to freeze her on the spot. Isshin was crying on the poster of their mother screaming cheers. And Matsumoto was passed out, drunk on the couch.

"Well hey to you too" Karin said with sarcasm as she took off her cleats.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Toushirou and Ichigo yelled. Karin rolled her eyes. And her annoyance was back. Toushirou had no right to yell, he had been avoiding her and not talking to her.

"Out" Karin held back her grin, knowing it would annoy the boys to no end. "You do know you guys look a like now" she pointed out, causing both boys to back away from each other with a nasty scowl pasted on their face.

"Seriously Karin, where the hell were you!" Ichigo asked, worry filled his eyes and Karin gave him a small smile.

"I was out, clearing my head."

"Then what was the flare of reiatsu" Toushirou asked, stepping closer to Karin.

She felt her heart pumping, how she hated this feeling. She wished it would go away. She prayed that it would just go away. "Don't know what you're talking about" Karin hummed amused as she skipped upstairs. "I'm gonna go wash up!" Karin marched to her room, closing the door. She fell on her bed as a sigh escaped her lips.

She raised her right hand, a silver band placed on her ring finger. The ring was simple, a thin silver band with a ruby red stud in the center. She blew out a gust of hair as she wiggled her fingers. She quickly sat up once she heard the door unlock. She glared at the man entering the room. "Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied as she crossed her legs, hiding her hands under her legs. An awkward silence filled the room. Karin watched as the somewhat fearless taichou swing awkwardly. It amused her, seeing him awkward and unsure, she fought hard not to bust out into laughter but now was not the time.

"Honestly Karin, where have you been?" Toushirou asked as he approached her. "Aren't friends suppose to tell each other things"

Was he seriously playing the friend card? Karin fought the urge to scoff and roll her eyes. He had no right to ever use that card. She was pretty goddamn sure that Toushirou never really thought of her as a friend, I mean if they really were friends he would have visited, he would actually carry an actual conversation that did not affect any shinigami business. If they were friends he wouldn't ignore her almost all the time and only communicate when it interfered with the job.

"I was just out" Karin manage to bit back her anger. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go get washed up. Soccer, clearing my head. Makes a girl pretty smelly." Karin grabbed her towel and clothes before leaving the room.

"What are you hiding"

Her jaw clenched, she wouldn't tell him. She begged Yoruichi and Urahara to keep it a secret, just between them three. She wouldn't tell him because he would probably tell Gotei which would pretty soon go back to Ichigo. Releasing a sigh from her mouth she turned to give him a fake smile. "Nothing Toushirou" she quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Toushirou watched the way she tensed, he watched her jaw clench. Exhaling he went back downstairs to were Ichigo was waiting. "Well?" the orange hair boy asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"She's hiding something, she won't tell me" he was actually hurt and upset that she didn't tell him. It felt as if she didn't trust him anymore, which seems to be his karma for avoiding her these past few days. It wasn't on purpose he was just unsure of what to do. He hasn't really lied to anyone before and lying to her, the girl on the other side of his string, made him feel uneasy.

"What is she hiding?" Ichigo mumbled with worry.

* * *

Kurosaki Karin looked at her hand, the silver band was suppose to mask her reiatsu and it seemed to be working because she managed to scare Toushirou. A grin appeared on her face thinking about his scared face. The grin quickly dropped and was replaced with a frown.

The one thing she feared was coming true, she was falling for the tenth division taichou. The way he smirked and grinned at her when she did something he found amusing. The way he ran his fingers through his white locks when he was frustrated. The way his teal eye stared at her. The small smile that's placed on his lips when he thinks no one's looking. How he tries to muffle a laugh. How he always tries to be serious but always fails, only giving her a grin.

She let out a sigh and fell back on her back. She was in her father's office, hiding out behind his desk like she did as a child when she wanted to hide away from the rest of the world. She felt two familiar reiatsu walk closer to the room and was about to make her out but stopped once she heard the voices.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto complained. "I thought you were falling for Karin-chan!" Karin didn't bother to move, she blinked absorbing the conversation. "I can't believe you lied to her! Hinamori hasn't woken up in years taichou. _Years_."

Karin was more confused than conflicted. _Years?__ If so, then how is she toushirou's girlfriend?_ That's when it all clicked, Toushirou had lied. He had lied and avoided her. Maybe he was guilty? She felt like banging her head against the floor. She was an idiot. _Toushirou had probably thought I was falling for him and lied!_ Angry was an understatement. Sure she was falling for him, but she was trying not to. What irritated her the most was the fact that he lied! He went on about how friends didn't hide things but he lied! Friends did not lie.

"I had to" his voice was cold as ice. Like it was the very first day Karin had met him. "She's just a human girl, even with shinigami and quincy blood it doesn't change the fact that she's just a human"

"Taichou, human or not that doesn't stop the feelings you have for her" Matsumoto pointed out.

"She's a little tomboy kid, I don't have time for whatever you are assuming. I'm here for a job and only that. I'm not here to kick around a stupid soccer ball with a kid Matsumoto. I'm here only for a mission." Hitsugaya's voice was cold and distant, he left the room instantly with an inner debate with his busty fuku taichou following.

Karin sat up and released a gust of air she unconsciously held in. Her chest felt hollow, she felt empty. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, but it hurt. Biting down her lower lip she hugged her knees. Her eyes felt wet and that's when the anger began to surface. The bastard was making her cry. Her so called friend didn't see her as a friend, but just as a mission. She rolled eyes as a small laugh escaped her lips. This was too stupid to be crying over. This was definitely a waste of her time. Standing up she angrily wiped her tears and climbed out the window.

She quickly dashed down the streets. Ready to take her anger out again through training. Thanks to Yoruichi's hard training she managed to make it to the Shoten five minutes less than usual. She barely caught her breathe before heading inside the shop. Were Jinta stood, he blinked surprised. Standing up he marched towards his best friend.

"Oi, Karin what's wrong?" Jinta asked a little worried. Her face had tear smears, something he rarely saw.

"Nothing Jinta, I just need to get all my anger and frustrations out" she mumbled as she flipped the hidden door. She jumped, not even bothering to use the ladder. Steadily landing on the floor. She looked up to find Yoruichi standing in front of her with a grin on his face. "Nani?"

"You're frustrated, this should make practice even more interesting" she said with a grin. She nodded her head from behind the rock where she usually changed. "Go change."

Karin obeyed and jogged over, pulling off her clothing. Pulling up the black stretch pants to her waste, she peered over her shoulder. Feeling as if someone was watching her. She carefully kept a look out as she slipped on the light weight shoes Yoruichi had given her. Feeling a small gust of wind, Karin definitely knew someone was watching her while she was changing. Anger adding to anger was not a god thing to do for the young Kurosaki. She quickly put on her white shirt with the sleeves cut off midway down. Looking behind her, seeing a foot approach her attack. She quickly grabbed her candy apple red sash and dodged it.

The dust finally settling. She blinked in surprise at the figure standing in front of her. She quickly wrapped the red sash around her waist to prevent her pants from falling. "What are you doing here?" Karin asked in confusion. "You're a shinigami."

"My former Taichou has asked me to help you train." the dark hair women spoke with a straight face. Karin watched as the white haori became more clear.

"You're a taichou for the Gotei 13" Karin realized, from behind she could barely make out the number. Not like she had the chance to, she disappeared. Looking around Karin tried to keep her guard up. A sudden pain shot from her back, throwing her against the floor. Looking up, the dust slowly clearing she watched as she tried to stomp on her.

Karin quickly rolled over, missing the foot by a milisecond. Rushing up she was preparing for another attack, but before she could even get her thoughts together another attack was thrown. A punch was thrown which Karin quickly dodged, her mind was full of thoughts and anger and frustration. She couldn't focus on the fight, all she could focus on was how he lied to her, which made her even more angry because she actually cared.

Yoruichi frowned. Karin was getting beaten. From the movements, she wasn't even trying to throw any hits. She was either dodging them for taking them. This wasn't the Karin she trained with a few days ago. Her eyes met with Urahara's with frowned.

The dark hair Kurosaki felt the anger and frustration rise to the pit of her stomach until she felt her heart in pain. She wasn't sure if it was from the brutal attack or the fact that she was so frustrated. As if it was all in slow motion, a gust of white caught her attention. Turning she read the number of the haori, there was no way there were two tenth division in Seireitei. Karin watch as Hitsugaya Toushirou try to _save_ her.

Anger rose, Karin went down, swipping the dark hair taichou out from her feet. She was surprised and looked at the dark hair girl who was beaten, sweat and bruises forming. The white hair taichou zoomed through, flying past the dark hair taichou as she fell, almost running into a rock. He quickly maneuvered himself and balanced himself against the rock. Glaring down at the people below.

"Urahara" he seethed. His voice was back to the cold, chilling tone. Karin was trying to catch her breathe. Her chest rising and falling as she stared above her angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Karin muttered as she looked up at the white hair boy.

"I should be saying the same thing. This is dangerous" he pointed out, hoping off from the rock. "Do you even think Kurosaki?" so he was back to calling her that. "You barely have reiatsu and you're training. Fighting against a taichou who can kill you without a zanpakuto! I didn't know these past two years you've become so stupid"

"Don't push me _Hitsugaya_" Karin growled. "I know what I'm doing. So butt out. I can do whatever the fuck I want" Karin's glare was deadly but it didn't affect the ice taichou.

"I'm in charge of watching you-"

"Well nobody asked you too" Karin cut in. "Ichi-nii's here, so your presence is not needed." His teal cold eyes flickered an emotion, it was gone as quick as it came. Karin spun on her heel, marching away. "Again" she ordered. Looking at Yoruichi who nodded, she gave a look towards Sui-Feng

Hitsugaya Toushirou stood there hurt. First he called her Hitsugaya. Second she basically told him to leave him alone. His chest was hurting, his heart was beating slow. His eyes staring at the girl who caused him to feel like this. He watched her, trying to fight. Dodging hits every so often, taking them every so often. If she wanted him to leave, then hell he was going to do it.

Karin fought on, she dodged some hits as well as took some. Karin felt his presence gone, she notice that Sui Feng stopped attacking. Looking around she saw Yoruichi. "That was some lovers squabble"

"We're not lovers" Karin stated a little annoyed. She looked at the women beside her taichou.

"Kurosaki Karin, I would like for you to meet Sui Feng" Yoruichi introduced.

"So you're the girl that the Women's Association Society hasn't stopped talking about this past two years" Sui Feng said with a straight face.

"Nani" Karin said with a tilt of her head.

"The girl that's got the tenth divison taichou visiting Karakura often. You are connected by the red strings of fate correct?" Karin nodded confused. "Matsumoto talks a lot about you two. She has even showed us some pictures"

"NANI?" Karin eyes widen.

"Well I should be going, there is a meeting soon." Sui Feng quickly bowed then left. Karin stood there blinking a little confused.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter seems shorter than usual and I apologize. But yeaah. Did anyone read the new bleach where Urahara talks about how he has to tie their souls or something together. In other words, they are fucking soul mates. kdone.


End file.
